Dame un beso Princesa
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Esta frase va a revolucionar la vida de Hermione, pero... ¿quien se la dice? Su vida va a dar un giro de 180 grados...
1. Cap 1: de 1997 a 1977

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 1: DE 1997 A 1977

La boda había sido un éxito. Bill y Fleur Weasley ya eran marido y mujer, y disfrutaban del día de su enlace junto a miles amigos y familiares. Estaba anocheciendo ya, pero la gente no quería irse, todos estaban disfrutando.

Hermione se había sentado, cansada de bailar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ron ahora bailaba con Gabrielle Delacour, aunque había estado bailando con ella toda la tarde. Harry y Ginny, para su sorpresa, no se habían separado, ni comiendo ni bailando. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks disfrutaban de su recién estrenado amor, y los gemelos Weasley reían haciendo bromas.

El sol se puso detrás del pequeño cerro que había cerca del jardín de la Madriguera. En ese momento, un viento frío recorrió el jardín. Todos los invitados se pusieron en alerta. Había algo extraño en ese viento.

Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, un grupo de mortífagos acompañados de dementores atacaron. El pánico sucumbió a la mayoría de asistentes. Harry, acompañado de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los Weasley y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix se puso en defensa, listo para entrar en combate.

Y empezó la lucha. Los mortífagos lo habían hecho bien, habían atacado por sorpresa, cogiendo desprevenidos a todos y consiguiendo así mayor ventaja.

Hermione luchaba contra un mortífago, mientras su patronus, una Nutria, alejaba a los dementores que intentaban rodearla. De pronto, sucedió algo. Varios hechizos la alcanzaron a la vez. La castaña solo pudo ver una inmensa luz blanca, y luego, nada más.

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, todo estaba en calma. Temiéndose lo peor, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Seguía en el jardín de la Madriguera, pero era extraño. No había restos de la boda, no había nadie en el jardín, excepto por dos niños pelirrojos que jugaban con una pelota. ¿Qué había pasado?

Hermione se levantó, y se acercó a los niños.

- Hola – dijo. Los niños la miraron - ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- Yo soy Charlie y él es Percy – dijo el mayor de los niños.

Hermione se quedó como en shock. ¿Charlie¿Percy? Esos eran los nombres de los hermanos mayores de Ron y Ginny. Pero los que tenía enfrente eran dos niños pequeños de menos de cinco años.

- ¡Fuera¡No te les acerques¡Quieta! – oyó gritar.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a la señora Weasley acercarse. Pero no era la misma señora Weasley que ella recordaba. Esta era mucho más joven, y ¡estaba embarazada!

Luego tomó conciencia que la estaba apuntando con la varita. Junto a ella, otro niño mayor, que Hermione supuso que era Bill.

- ¡Señora Weasley! – exclamó Hermione.

- ¿Quién eres¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – inquirió la mujer.

- Soy Hermione – dijo ella – Hermione Granger, la amiga de Ron y Ginny.

- ¿De quién? – se extrañó Molly – Creo que se equivoca. Aquí no hay ningún Ron ni ninguna Ginny.

- No es posible. Hace nada estaban aquí. ¡Estábamos en la boda de Bill! – gritó a la desesperada.

- ¡Mi hijo solo tiene siete años! – exclamó Molly, asustada – No se quien eres ni me importa. ¡Márchate!

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó Hermione. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

- 17 de agosto de 1977.

- ¡Qué? – gritó Hermione, y luego para si misma, susurró – No puede ser... veinte años...

- Oiga – dijo Molly – No me importa lo que le haya pasado. Solo quiero que se vaya, por favor.

- Siento las molestias.

Y dicho esto, Hermione se desapareció del jardín. Inmediatamente se apareció en Hogsmeade, frente al castillo de Hogwarts. Solo había una persona que la podía ayudar, y esa era Albus Dumbledore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Le había costado un poco entrar en la escuela, pero finalmente había podido hablar con Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall, y la habían llevado frente al anciano.

- Bien señorita¿qué le sucede?

- Profesor, verá, hace nada yo estaba en una boda y hubo un ataque de mortífagos y dementores, y luego aparecí en el mismo lugar pero sin boda, justo veinte años antes. Yo estaba en 1997, y ahora me dicen que estoy en 1977, luego son veinte años justos y... pues...

- Entiendo – respondió el profesor - ¿A qué se refiere con mortífagos? – inquirió con la mirada.

- A los siervos de Lord Voldemort señor.

El mago asintió.

- Parece que durará muchos años la guerra – murmuró mirando a Hermione, a la espera que ella dijese algo más.

- Lo lamento profesor, pero no voy a mencionarle nada respecto al futuro. No debe cambiar nada de lo sucedido.

- Conforme... por cierto¿estaré aún en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate?

Hermione se echó a reír. ¡Merlín! A veces, el profesor Dumbledore podía ser un verdadero niño.

- Por supuesto profesor.

Él sonrió.

- Bien señorita... ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Me llamo Hermione Granger, y tengo diecisiete años. Iba a cursar séptimo, en la casa de Gryffindor.

- Bien, supongo que podrá cursar sus estudios aquí, hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarla a su tiempo. También habrá que cambiar su apellido¿sugiere alguno?

- Tal vez el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Kiely.

- De acuerdo señorita Kiely, como supongo que no tendrá donde alojarse, le sugiero que se acomode en la torre de Gryffindor a la espera del 1 de septiembre, cuando lleguen el resto de sus compañeros.

La chica simplemente asintió.

Momentos más tarde, pensaba frente al fuego encendido en la sala común. La verdad es que la sala estaba diferente, los sillones parecían mucho más nuevos, y habían otros cuadros.

Que extraño. Hacía nada estaba en la boda de Bill y Fleur, luego un ataque, e inmediatamente después estaba en el mismo jardín de los Weasley pero veinte años antes. ¡Había viajado al pasado! 1977... ¿Qué cosas más podría encontrar?

Hermione se durmió en el sillón, sin saber que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

_¿Os gusta? Espero que sí, es una idea que lleva tiempo rondándome desde que leí... mejor no lo digo ahora que si no le quito el misterio... jejejejeje_

_Por cierto, no cuesta nada dejar un review, tal vez así pueda mejorar en mis fallos. Besos_


	2. Cap 2: El banquete de bienvenida

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 2: EL BANQUETE DE BIENVENIDA

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor, que aún estaba vacía. Los profesores tomaban asiento en su mesa, a la espera de la llegada de los alumnos.

El profesor Dumbledore la miraba interrogantemente. La chica tenía diecisiete años, pero demostraba una gran madurez e inteligencia. Algo escondía.

Hermione, por su lado, no paraba de retorcerse las manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que los Merodeadores estaban en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se sentiría al ver a su profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin, con su misma edad¿O a Sirius Black¿Qué hay de la rata traidora de Peter Pettigrew¿Y de James Potter y Lily Evans?

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Murmullos, risas, gritos, charlas... inundaron la sala. Muchos alumnos la miraban extrañados. Lógico, pensó Hermione, era nueva, nadie la conocía. Ni siquiera he nacido, se dijo amargamente para si misma.

Pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio a Lily Evans, junto con otras dos chicas, sentarse enfrente de ella misma. Hablaban despreocupadamente. Hermione se lamentó de que ver a una chica tan llena de vida, y saber que terminaría muerta por Voldemort por salvarle la vida a su único hijo, a Harry.

- ¡Evans! – gritó alguien. Hermione hubiera jurado que era su amigo. Pero no, era su padre, James Potter.

- ¡Merlín! – exclamó la pelirroja – Potter, es el primer día, por favor, solo te pido una cosa¡déjame en paz!

- Menudo carácter ¿eh Cornamenta?

Hermione abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Sirius Black, con una piel suave y fresca, joven, con un largo cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azul oscuro. A su lado, Remus Lupin, joven, sin canas, con el cabello corto y castaño, y unos dulces ojos miel. Y su otro lado, hubiera jurado que era Harry, pero no, sus ojos eran castaños, James Potter. Y detrás de ellos, un niño. ¡No! Un joven con aspecto de niño, Peter Pettigrew. Y los cuatro se sentaron allí. James lo hizo al lado de Lily, pese a la mueca de ella, Remus y Sirius a los lados de Hermione, y Peter al lado de una de las amigas de Lily.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, para ver quien la había llamado así. Sirius Black la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó ella, aún sorprendida por lo que le había dicho.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione le miró como si fuera un extraterrestre. En eso, Remus Lupin y James Potter se echaron a reír.

- No le hagas caso – dijo en ese momento Remus – Un placer conocerte, yo soy Remus Lupin, y el loco ese de ahí se llama Sirius Black.

- Para servirte Princesa.

- Yo soy Hermione Gra... digo Hermione Kiely.

- Yo soy James Potter – dijo en ese momento el moreno, sentado frente a la chica – esta preciosidad – dijo refiriéndose a Lily, mientras esta hacía otra mueca – es Lily Evans, el encanto de su lado es Alice Shacklebolt y a su lado, la pareja del año, Laura Morgan y Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione se quedó asombrada por las últimas palabras de James. ¿Había dicho pareja del año¿Peter tenía novia en Hogwarts? La verdad, se dijo, es que Peter en ese momento era guapo y dulce como un niño.

- ¿De que reino has venido Princesa? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Princesa? – inquirió Hermione.

- Porqué lo eres... ¿nunca te han dicho que no has de responder con otra pregunta?

Hermione se rió alegremente.

- Vengo del Instituto de Brujas de Salem, en Estados Unidos.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó Lily – Es un magnífico instituto, tiene mucho nivel

- ¿Solo de chicas¡Yo me matriculo! – gritó Sirius emocionado.

- Deja de hacer el imbécil Black – le espetó Lily.

- Canuto, siéntate. No podrías matricularte, te faltan ciertos atributos femeninos – dijo James.

- A sus ordenes Cornamenta – le respondió este haciendo el saludo militar, mientras el resto se reían.

La profesora McGonagall realizó la selección de los nuevos alumnos, y el profesor Dumbledore dio comienzo al banquete. James y Sirius hablaban animadamente, armando el mayor escándalo posible. Lily intentaba hablar con Remus, mientras que Peter y Laura hablaban entre ellos.

Hermione se unió a la conversación de Lily y Remus, que planificaban ya el curso. Al cabo de un rato, se giró y notó la penetrante mirada azul de Sirius. Avergonzada, intentó regresar a la conversación, pero le fue un poco difícil. No podía sacar de su mente la mirada del joven.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche estaba terminando. Hermione se encontraba en su dormitorio, solo que lo hacía veinte años antes. Eran cuatro chicas en el dormitorio. Lily, Laura, Alice y una chica llamada Caroline.

La castaña pensaba. Harry le había contado que sus padres empezaron a salir en séptimo, pero el curso empezaba, y Hermione había podido observar que aún se odiaban, o al menos, Lily si odiaba a James.

Luego estaba Laura. Le habían contado que ella y Peter llevaban saliendo un año. Hermione estaba confusa. Nunca nadie le había mencionado a Laura ¿tendría algo que ver con que Peter fuera mortífago?

Alice tenía bastante intrigada a la castaña. Había supuesto que sería la futura madre de Neville, puesto que el chico tenía la misma cara redonda que ella. Pero lo que mas le intrigaba era el apellido, Shackelbolt. Kingsley, el auror de la Orden, también se llamaba igual.

Hermione tenía su cama entre Lily y Alice. Lily y Laura hablaban animadamente, mientras que Caroline ya se había dormido, así que Hermione se centro en Alice.

- ¿Te gusta Hogwarts? – preguntó Alice.

- Es un castillo muy bonito... creo que me gusta más que Salem – rió ella, mintiendo - ¿tienes novio? – se arrepintió de decirlo, demasiado directa.

Pero Alice no notó nada extraño. Sonrió y le respondió.

- Sí, llevamos dos años juntos, estudia para auror, se llama Frank Longbottom, aunque estudiaba Ravenclaw. Terminó hace dos años, cuando empezamos a salir él estaba ya en séptimo y yo en quinto... ¡todo el mundo se sorprendió!

Hermione sonrió. Era la madre de Neville.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo? No gracias, no me interesa por ahora – respondió ella.

- Pues Sirius Black no dejaba de mirarte, y nunca había mirado a una chica como lo hacía contigo.

Hermione levantó una ceja, interrogantemente. Alice se rió de su expresión.

- Salí con él hace muchos años... te lo digo por experiencia, le has impresionado, y mucho.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – intentó cambiar de tema, aunque lo hizo con una segunda intención.

- Sí, uno pequeño, aquí en Gryffindor – respondió la chica – se llama Kingsley, y tiene doce años. ¿Y tu?

- Soy hija única, aunque tenía dos amigos que eran como mis hermanos – respondió ella, recordando a Harry y Ron.

- ¡Hora de dormir! – exclamó la voz de Lily.

Las cuatro chicas se acostaron, y al cabo de un rato, lo único que se oían eran los ronquidos de Caroline.

Hermione pensó en el día de mañana, cuando comenzaran las clases. ¿Qué sorpresa le tenía preparado el destino?

_Gracias por los reviews. Espero que este capítulo os guste, y también espero que sigáis atentos a la historia, que dará mucho de que hablar (espero jeje) Seguid dejando reviews para que pueda mejorar. _

_¡Muchos besos!_


	3. Cap 3: Los Merodeadores

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 3: LOS MERODEADORES

Primeras semanas en Hogwarts. Hermione se sentía extraña. Se había hecho muy amiga de Lily, Alice y Laura, sus compañeras de curso. Además, una Ravenclaw de sexto iba algunas veces con ellas. Se llamaba Nora, y era la prima de Laura.

La castaña estaba encantada con todo lo que la rodeaba. Solo había un inconveniente, y era Sirius Black. Así como James perseguía a Lily por una cita, Sirius hacía lo mismo con ella. Todas las mañanas la saluda de la misma forma, _"Dame un beso Princesa"_. Y empezaba a estar harta.

El Gran Comedor empezaba a llenarse de alumnos para comer.

- ¡Os quiero! – resonó la voz de Sirius Black, mientras entraba. Todo el Hogwarts femenino cayó rendido a sus pies.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan... tan...? – empezó Hermione.

- ¿Estúpido¿Arrogante¿Presumido¿Imbecil?... ¿quieres más adjetivos? – respondió Lily.

- Creo que no – se rió Hermione.

- Dame un beso Princesa – empezó Sirius nuevamente.

- ¿No te cansas nunca de preguntármelo? – preguntó Hermione – ¡No!

- Al menos lo intento – respondió este, sin preocuparse - ¡Hey Cornamenta!

- ¡Canuto! – exclamó James, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor – Hola Lily.

- Potter¿cuántas veces he de repetirte que para ti soy Evans?

- Las veces que quieras, aunque preferiría que emplearas ese tiempo en hacer cosas mucho mas provechosas. ¿Te hago una lista? – respondió este sin inmutarse.

Mientras Lily y James discutían (nadie les prestaba atención, dado que era un pasatiempo común durante las comidas, los cambios de clase...), Sirius intentó acercarse a Hermione.

- Princesa¿te apetece un tour por Hogwarts? – dijo seductoramente.

- No me lo digas¿tu eres el guía? – respondió esta mordazmente.

- Pensaba recomendarte a otro, pero ya que lo dices, creo que yo lo haría mejor que nadie... ¿qué¿te apuntas?

- No gracias, no pienso acercarme contigo a la torre de astronomía ni a la sala de los menesteres... ¡ah! Ni tampoco a ninguna aula vacía.

- ¿Conoces la sala de los menesteres?

Hermione se maldijo mil veces. Se suponía que no sabia nada de Hogwarts. Y así se acababa de descubrir ella solita.

- La mencionó James el otro día – se le ocurrió.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Sirius, aunque ella notó que no se lo acababa de creer.

Rápidamente, intentó cambiar de tema.

- ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- Supongo que en la biblioteca... se pasa la vida allí dentro – respondió el ojiazul – Yo le cogí alergia el segundo día de clase.

- ¿De este año? – preguntó Hermione, temiéndose la respuesta.

- De primero – respondió el chico.

- Me marcho a la biblioteca – dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía unos mini bocatas que había en la mesa.

- ¿A estudiar o a dar de comer a Lunático? – preguntó Sirius.

- Piensa lo que quieras – respondió la chica, creyendo ver una expresión de celosía en el muchacho.

Hermione entro unos minutos mas tarde en la biblioteca. Inmediatamente localizó al chico. Ella le miró desde lejos. No podía creer que ese chico tan joven, divertido, amistoso... fuera el mismo profesor de DCAO, de expresión triste, melancólico... Se acercó.

- ¡Ey!

El chico dio un salto. Rápidamente escondió los papeles que tenía enfrente, pero Hermione advirtió que hablaban de licántropos. Decidió ignorarlo.

- Te he traído unos mini bocatas... seguro que ni te había dado cuenta que era la hora de comer.

- Gracias Hermione – dijo él, aún nervioso - ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Ya es la quinta vez que me lo traes.

Ella se rió.

- ¿Qué estudias? – preguntó tratando de conseguir un tono despreocupado.

- ¿Yo? Eh... un trabajo de defensa, sobre animales peligrosos, ya sabes, grindylows, banshees, acromántulas, boggarts...

Hermione recordó que el profesor Lupin basó su curso en el estudio de criaturas peligrosas, y como saber defenderse ante ellas.

Le miró, intentado averiguar más sobre él. El licántropo estaba ahora comiéndose un mini bocata, aunque no dejaba de observar sus apuntes. Tenía un aire elegante, misterioso... y Hermione deseó poder saber mucho más de él.

- Cuéntame algo sobre ti – pidió la chica.

- ¿Sobre mí? – repitió él, atolondrado.

- ¡Claro! – se rió ella – los amigos se lo cuentan todo, y creo que después de salvarte la vida cinco veces de morir de hambre, merezco ser tu amiga y confidente – terminó con un guiño.

Él se rió, y de pronto advirtió que hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con una persona tan a gusto como lo estaba en ese momento con ella.

Y así fue, como Hermione y Remus se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que alguien haya podido ver.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Seguimos siendo Los Merodeadores? – preguntó Sirius, a sus tres amigos, de repente.

- Pues claro – respondió James.

- ¿Lo dudas? – inquirieron Remus y Peter.

- Es que llevamos algunas semanas de curso, y aún no hemos hecho gala de nuestro encanto – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Aun no has ligado con ninguna chica? – preguntó Peter.

- Me refiero a las bromas, Snivellus – respondió cansinamente Sirius.

- Habrá que realizar alguna cosita – dijo James, con un brillo inconfundible en sus ojos.

Y los cuatro amigos, juntaron sus cabezas y se pusieron, como mugglemente se dice, manos a la obra.

Dos días después, a la hora de la cena, los Merodeadores ya estaban en el Gran Comedor. Nada más Lily, Alice y Laura entraron, adivinaron que tramaban algo.

Hermione lo adivinó también, pero más bien, porque notó en James el mismo brillo de ojos que Harry tenía cuando tramaba algo.

La cena dio comienzo. Pero algo extraño sucedía. Cada vez que alguien intentaba coger algo de comida, esta le rehuía. Los alumnos de las cuatro mesas y los profesores se encontraron con un grave problema a la hora de comer y beber. Los muslos de pollo, el zumo de calabaza, la sopa de hígados... nada se dejaba coger.

Muchos alumnos empezaron a enfadarse. Intentaron usar la varita para atrapar la cena, pero fue imposible.

- ¡Potter¡Se que tienes que ver con todo esto! – gritó Lily, enfadada.

- ¡Black¡Lupin! – se enfureció Hermione.

- ¡Pettigrew! – amenazó Laura.

Los cuatro Merodeadores no lo soportaron más, y sus carcajadas se hicieron resonar por todo el Gran Comedor. Alumnos y profesores les dirigieron miradas asesinas, mientras ellos seguían riéndose.

Dumbledore sonrió. Ahora si que el curso había comenzado. Los Merodeadores ya habían hecho su primera broma anual.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unos días más tarde la broma, Hermione salía de la biblioteca a la hora del cierre. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y se apresuró a ir a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que la pillaran.

De pronto, al girar una esquina, chocó contra algo, y cayó al suelo, esparciéndosele todos sus apuntes.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – exclamó la chica.

- Princesa – dijo una voz, que la chica conocía demasiado.

- ¡Oh no! Black – adivinó.

El chico la ayudó a levantarse, y le sonrió seductoramente. Hermione sintió dentro de ella una extraña sensación. Sus ojos se fijaron en los labios del chico... ¿pero en que estaba pensado¡Es Black!

Rápidamente, recogió todas sus pertinencias y trató de marcharse. Él la frenó nuevamente.

- Venga Princesa¿tan pronto huyes de mí?

- Black, no te lo pienso repetir muchas mas veces, olvídame – dijo ella.

- No lo niegues encanto – le dijo acercándose – no quieres huir de mí.

Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Déjame en paz.

- Me vuelves loco Princesa – le susurró él, tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó ella.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... – resonó una voz tras ellos.

Los dos se giraron, y se encontraron con el profesor Sanderson, de DCAO.

- Dos alumnos a deshoras fuera de sus dormitorios. ¿Qué pretendían? Pero mira por donde, si es el joven Black.

- Buenas noches profesor Sanderson – respondió el chico con sus mejores sonrisas.

- Profesor – intervino Hermione – volvíamos de la biblioteca, se nos hizo un poco tarde. Perdimos la noción del tiempo estudiando.

- ¿Kiely no? – ella asintió – Lleva un mes aquí, y puede que no se haya habituado a todas las normas de Hogwarts, pero dudo mucho que en Salem permitieran que alumnos vagaran a deshoras por sus pasillos.

- Lo comprendo profesor – respondió ella.

- Les espero mañana en mi despacho después de las clases de la tarde. Por esta vez, el reloj de Gryffindor mantendrá su puntuación.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Los dos muchachos llegaron en silencio a la sala común de Gryffindor. Fue allí cuando la chica explotó.

- ¡Es tu culpa Black!

- ¡Eras tu la que volvía de la biblioteca¡Si no hubieras chocado conmigo ahora no estaría castigado!

- ¡Tu también estabas fuera de la torre¡Y si no me hubieras acorralado no hubiera gritado y no estaríamos castigados!

- ¡Eres una sabelotodo insufrible ¿lo sabías!

Hermione cerró su boca. Esa frase le recordó a cuando aún ella no era amiga de Ron y Harry, a cómo la trataban entonces.

Sin responder, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Sirius aún se quedó en la sala común pensando. ¡Merlín! Esa chica era única. Tenía algo que le volvía loco, y quería que solo fuera para él.

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. La verdad es que me he emocionado cuando he visto 12 reviews, con apenas dos capítulos. Gracias a todos: Arkham Moon, Navigo, Molly Strife, Noelia, Xaica, Anabella Black, Valery Ryddle, Mari, Klass 2008, Brisa 2006 y Koumal._

_Espero que este capítulo os guste. Os lo repito. Si tenéis alguna idea para el fanfic, alguna crítica, recomendación, fallos que habéis observado, cosas que os gusten o no... lo que sea... me lo decís._

_Y al resto, espero que también os guste, y ya sabéis, dejadme algún review¿ok¡Muchos besos para todos!_


	4. Cap 4: El castigo

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia._

CAPITULO 4: EL CASTIGO

Hermione se levantó malhumorada. No podía creérselo. ¡La habían castigado¡Y todo por culpa de Black! Si no hubiera chocado con ella ni la hubiera provocado, no hubieran atraído al profesor Sanderson, y no estarían castigados.

Lily, Laura y Alice notaron rápidamente que algo le sucedía a la chica.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione? – preguntó Laura.

Ella no respondió.

- ¿Hermione? – tanteó Lily.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Alice.

- ¡Black! – explotó la castaña sin poder resistirse mucho más.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Lily.

- ¡Estoy castigada con él por su culpa!

Y dicho esto, se marchó ofendida hacía el Gran Comedor. Las tres chicas se quedaron en la habitación.

- Yo digo que van directos al matrimonio – dijo Laura.

- ¿En que te basas para decir eso? – inquirió Lily.

- En lo mismo en que me baso para decir que tu y James acabareis frente al altar.

- Sigue soñando Morgan – farfulló Lily antes de marcharse también.

- Lo que yo te diga – le dijo Laura a Alice, ambas riéndose.

El día transcurrió rápidamente. Antes de que Hermione pudiese darse cuenta, ya era la hora de presentarse en el despacho del profesor Sanderson. La chica se dirigió allí, con el semblante sombrío, el cual se enfureció cuando vio que Black ya se encontraba allí, en su típica pose de despreocupación, apoyado en el muro contiguo a la puerta del despacho.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione directamente ignoró el saludo. Se plantó al otro lado de la puerta, pero sin apoyarse como el chico. Al cabo de unos minutos, el profesor Sanderson abrió la puerta y les invitó a entrar. Sirius, como buen caballero, cedió el paso a la señorita.

- Bien – dijo el profesor, cuando los dos alumnos se plantaron frente a su mesa – la cuestión está en que anoche ambos fueron pescados fuera de su sala común a deshoras¿correcto?

Los dos alumnos asintieron.

- Conforme a lo que dije, no les voy a restar puntos, pero van a tener que cumplir un castigo. Esta noche, Filch les espera después de la cena en el sala de trofeos. No les vendrá mal un repaso de en que consiste la limpieza muggle – dijo el profesor, encarnando una ceja, divertido.

- Venga profesor Sanderson… esos trofeos están limpios… solo hace tres días que James, Peter, Remus y yo les dimos una limpieza… - dijo Sirius.

- Como quiera señor Black, cambiaremos el castigo… ¿Qué les parece ordenar el invernadero ocho de la profesora Sprout? Después de la cena, Filch les abrirá la estancia. Que disfruten del resto de la tarde.

Nada más salieron del despacho del profesor, y la puerta se cerró, Sirius recibió una mirada asesina de Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado el chico.

- Estupendo Black, solo tu podías conseguir ese tipo de castigo… prefiero mil veces limpiar cosas que ordenar plantitas, sin tener en cuenta que a saber que vegetales endiablados podemos encontrarnos allí.

- Vamos Princesa, no te pongas así.

- A ver si te queda claro Black, no soy ni tu princesa, ni tu cielo, ni tu bombón, ni nada de tu posesión. ¿Entendido?

- Claro como una poción Princesa.

- ¡Black! – gritó ella perdiendo el control. Los alumnos que por allí pasaban miraban como ambos discutían - ¡Olvídame!

- No puedo Princesa, estas conmigo hasta en los sueños… no lo niegues, cumplir un castigo conmigo es tu sueño hecho realidad – dijo con su voz seductora.

- ¡Te odio¡Prefiero a cualquier vulgar Slytherin antes que a ti!

Y dicho esto se marchó hecha una furia. Sirius apenas pudo decir una palabra.

- Uau!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione corría por los pasillos. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar? Después de la cena, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que se había marchado a la biblioteca sin acordarse del castigo.

La chica rezó para no cruzarse con ningún profesor ni con Filch, y llegar lo más pronto al invernadero ocho.

Estaba muy cerca, cuando, de pronto y sin aviso, al girar una esquina chocó contra alguien. Levantó su mirada, y descubrió a la arrogante serpiente de Lucius Malfoy.

- Vaya… vaya… Kiely¿Cómo va todo?

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy.

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy la cogió por las muñecas, y la aprisionó contra la pared.

- Querida – susurró acercando sus labios a los labios de la castaña – ya estoy en ella.

Y sin avisar, besó a la fuerza a Hermione. La chica trató de resistirse, pero no poseía tanta fuerza como el rubio.

- ¡Suéltame¡Suéltame! – gritó desesperada, mientras el chico la besaba en los labios y el cuello.

- ¿No has dicho que preferías a un Slytherin antes que a Black? Pues pongamos tus palabras en práctica.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella nuevamente, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Malfoy, desgarró la camisa de la chica, mientras esta gritaba y pataleaba, tratando de liberarse. Intentó golpearle y arañarle, pero eso solo provocó un mayor enfurecimiento por parte del rubio, que trató de arrancarle también la falda.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada. Lloraba de pura desesperación. Lucius Malfoy seguía besándola y tocándole sus pechos, mientras ella le golpeaba y arañaba. Por fin, logró deshacerse del chico. Consiguió darle con su rodilla un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna, logrando que el muchacho, la soltara y se encorvara sobre si mismo del dolor.

Hermione no se detuvo a comprobar el resultado, y se lanzó corriendo cuesta abajo, para llegar lo más pronto al invernadero ocho, y encerrarse allí dentro, aunque fuera con Sirius.

Cuando por fin entró, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

- Por fin te dignas a aparecer Princesa – dijo la voz irónica de Sirius – Estaba a punto de enviarte el carruaje a…

El chico se quedó mudo ante la visión de la chica que había delante de él. Su pelo, ya de por sí enmarañado, estaba ahora completamente deshecho como la melena de un león. Sus ropas estaban rotas, sobre todo la camisa, y mal puestas. Tenía golpes y arañazos en los brazos, y una pequeña herida sangrante en el cuello donde momentos antes Malfoy intentaba besarla. Sirius miró a los ojos de Hermione. Esos preciosos ojos marrones, que según el chico poseían un brillo único, ahora estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Ella seguía llorando, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Sirius no lo dudó, se acercó a ella abriendo sus brazos, y en menos de dos segundos, Hermione se abrazaba a él, llorando con todas sus fuerzas. El merodeador la abrazó fuertemente, y acarició su pelo, intentando domarlo. Al cabo de un rato largo, cuando ella se hubo calmado, él preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Hermione?

Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

- Tienes una fea costumbre de responder con otra pregunta¿lo sabías?

Ella se rió alegremente. No respondió inmediatamente.

- Me atacó – empezó a decir en voz muy baja. Sirius la dejó proseguir – Quería que le besara… él quería… violarme… - la chica volvió a llorar de miedo – yo… tenía miedo… no sabía que hacer…

- Tranquila – susurró el chico – yo estoy aquí, y no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Te voy a proteger con mi vida Princesa… porque tú eres mi vida y sin ti no soy nada.

Hermione le miró. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas. Marrón y azul. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada. Se fueron acercando poco a poco. Sus labios chocaron, y poco a poco, se unieron en un beso. Un beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión.

Sirius se juró que quien le había hecho eso a su Princesa iba a pagarlo muy caro. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a Sirius Black, y era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Sin separarse, sin dejar de besarse, Sirius empezó a acariciar la espalda medio descubierta de la chica. Ella, por su parte, acariciaba por encima de la camisa, el pecho de él. Pronto, la ropa empezó a incomodar.

Los restos de la camisa y la falda de Hermione se desperdigaron por el suelo del invernadero, mientras Sirius se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones sin dejar de besarla.

Se abrazaron como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. Ahora solo aquello importaba. Solo ese momento, y nada más.

Los besos y las caricias se repartían por todo el cuerpo. Pronto, ambos quisieron mucho más. Sirius arrancó el sujetador de Hermione, y se maravilló de los perfectos pechos de la muchacha. Él los tomo entre sus labios, y empezó a amarlos. Hermione gimió de placer, y eso complació al chico. No tardaron mucho en quedar totalmente desnudos.

- Princesa… - susurró él.

- Sirius… - murmuró ella.

- No… - la interrumpió él – Llámame… Orión…

- Orión – dijo ella.

- Te amo – dijo él.

Y entonces, Sirius la tomó. Él y Hermione se unieron, formando un único ser. Se acoplaron perfectamente el uno al otro en sus movimientos.

Ambos gemían de placer, el cual iba aumentando. Por fin, el clímax. Ambos se corrieron juntos, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Luego, la calma. Hermione se recostó en el pecho de Sirius. Sus respiraciones trataban de volver a la normalidad, al igual que sus corazones.

Abrazados, se durmieron tapándose con las túnicas para no pasar frío.

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, y hayáis disfrutado (en el buen sentido mal pensados) leyendo como yo escribiendo (no penséis mal)_

_Como he dicho al principio, este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que leéis el fanfic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_Y ahora os toca a vosotros, aconsejarme, comentarme, criticarme… lo que sea, dejando un review (si, muy bien, haciendo clic en GO)_

_Por cierto, os encomiendo un trabajito. A ver quien me puede conseguir la letra de una canción (en español) que hable de amor y perdón. Si encontráis alguna, me la enviáis (la letra) al correo ¿de acuerdo? Muchos besos!_

_Por cierto, gracias por los 20 reviews. _


	5. Cap 5: Corazon

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 5: CORAZÓN

Amaneció en Hogwarts. Hermione se despertó, y al principio no reconoció donde estaba. Y entonces, lo recordó todo. Miro su cuerpo, y lo encontró desnudo bajo la túnica. Sus ojos se desviaron a la almohada que había usado aquella noche. Sirius Black, desnudo, la observaba divertido. Ella dio un grito, y se levantó separándose de él, y tapándose con la túnica.

- ¡Qué hemos hecho¡Merlín!

- Vamos Princesa, no estuvo mal – dijo el chico, aun recostado en la hierba del suelo.

- ¡Black¡Me he acostado contigo¡Merlín¡Con Black!

- Ni que fuera tan malo… anoche no creías eso mientras gemías…

- Ni se te ocurra recordarlo – le amenazó ella, roja de vergüenza.

- Venga Princesa… - intentó razonar él.

- ¡No me llames Princesa¡Aléjate de mí¡Fuera! – gritaba ella.

Hermione recuperó sus ropas, las arregló y se vistió. Estaba furiosa. ¡Merlín¿Cómo podía ella haberse acostado con él¡Era Sirius Black! El padrino de Harry, un hombre mayor, ex convicto… ¿Hermione que dices? Ella le miró. Ahora solo era un chico de diecisiete años, que no sospechaba lo que el destino le aguardaba.

Una vez estuvo arreglada, se giró, y mirándole con furia, sentenció.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi¿entendido?

- No te preocupes – dijo él, y ella notó un ligero tono de enfado.

Decidió no hacer caso, y se marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaban cenando. Hemione había estado callada durante todo el día, y las chicas sabían que algo ocultaba. Los chicos también notaban algo extraño, tanto en ella como en Sirius. No se habían molestado en todo el día.

Sirius se marchó del Gran Comedor, acompañado de dos chicas, con las cuales reía y hacía carantoñas. Hermione le miró con odio, mirada que no paso desapercibida para nadie.

Una hora y media más tarde, pocas personas quedaban ya en la sala común. Remus conversaba con Alice y Lily sobre un trabajo de encantamientos, mientras James no paraba de molestar a la pelirroja. Peter y Laura estaban enfrascados en una conversación de besos. Hermione no dejaba de mirar el hueco del retrato. Por fin, Sirius Black entró.

Ella le miró con odio, y él no pudo aguantar mucho más.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó secamente.

Automáticamente, los Merodeadores y las chicas guardaron silencio, observando únicamente a Black y Kiely.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo o puedo seguir con mis cosas? – volvió a espetar el chico.

- ¿Tus cosas tienen curvas? – preguntó mordazmente ella – Entonces por mi puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

- ¿Vas a ponerte celosa?

- ¿Celosa yo¿De que¿De un estúpido arrogante como tú que se aprovecha? No gracias, sería un desperdicio de tiempo.

- ¿Qué me aprovecho? – se enfureció Sirius – Perdona, creí que era de acuerdo mutuo. Yo no te impuse nada.

- ¡Te aprovechaste de mí en un momento en que yo no era consciente del todo de lo que hacía! – gritó ella.

- ¡Lamento mucho corregirte Princesa¡Pero te diré una cosa¡Eras plenamente consciente de lo que hacías, y lo hiciste porque quisiste!

- ¡Ojala te mueras¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti!

- ¡Muy bien¡Ya somos dos!

Y con estos gritos, los dos chicos se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? – preguntó James, externando lo que todos se preguntaban interiormente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los alumnos atravesaron el vestíbulo para ir a desayunar, se encontraron una sorpresa, que no sabrían calificar si buena o desagradable.

Lucius Malfoy estaba amordazado y atado en el suelo, después de haber recibido una buena paliza. Rápidamente, los profesores lo trasladaron a la enfermería, y trataron de averiguar quien lo había hecho, pero al parecer el muchacho no recordaba nada. El profesor Dumbledore descubrió que le habían realizado un obliviate parcial, borrando cualquier recuerdo de la paliza.

Hermione se sentó con las chicas en el desayuno, como si no hubiera sucedido nada la noche anterior. Todos se trataron como siempre, exceptuando que para Sirius y Hermione, el otro no existía. No se miraban, no se hablaban, eran invisibles el uno para el otro.

De pronto, una lechuza rojiza del colegio, le llevo a Hermione un pergamino. Ella la abrió.

"_Los culpables siempre reciben su merecido"_

Lily, Alice y Laura observaron anonadadas la nota. No entendían que quería decir. Pero Hermione sí. Ya sabía quién le había dado la paliza a Malfoy. Sirius Black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La tercera semana de octubre llegó. El tiempo se había vuelto bastante frío. Las capas gruesas y las bufandas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia por los pasillos del castillo.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el patio, debajo de la única arcada desde la cual se podía ver el lago. Aquel era, o más bien sería, el lugar donde el Trío Dorado (como les llamaba Dumbledore) les gustaba estar. Empezó a pensar en Harry y Ron. Les echaba mucho de menos. Echaba de menos sus discusiones con Ron y la forma de ser de Harry. Ahora que vivía con James y Lily, descubría que Harry, aunque se pareciera físicamente a su padre, de carácter era mucho más parecido a la pelirroja.

Sus pensamientos vagaron un rato, hasta que se pusieron a pensar en Sirius. ¡Merlín¿Cómo había podido llegar a eso con Sirius? Ella recordaba a un hombre alto, mayor, con una experiencia de doce años en Azkaban, y la soledad de la perdida de su mejor amigo. Era curioso ver a James y Sirius, le recordaban a Harry y Ron. Y cuando veía a los Merodeadores, recordaba a los Fred y George. Se rió. Si regresaba, los gemelos la acribillarían a preguntas sobre sus ídolos.

- ¿Hermione? – dijo una voz suave.

Ella se giró, y vio a Remus Lupin, que la miraba interrogantemente.

- Hola… estaba acordándome de Salem – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro – dijo ella sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hermione – empezó él. Ella le miró - ¿Qué te pasa con Sirius?

Ella giró la cabeza dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

- Se aprovechó de mí – dijo ella en un susurro, unos minutos después.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en que sentido?

La castaña le miro directamente a los ojos. Y se decidió.

- Cuando iba al invernadero a cumplir el castigo, Malfoy me atacó – ella se paró, pero él no la interrumpió – me besó a la fuerza… - las lágrimas del recuerdo brotaron de sus ojos – quería… violarme – dijo a muy baja voz – cuando llegué al invernadero, me encontraba muy mal, tenía la camisa rota y lloraba. Sirius me consoló, y yo me dejé llevar como una niña. Se aprovechó de mí en ese momento, y me besó. Y el beso… - su cara se puso roja de vergüenza, e imploró que no la hiciera seguir contando.

- Tranquila Hermione – le dijo él, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano.

Ella agradeció ese apretón. Cuando estaba con Remus, se encontraba feliz. Eran los únicos momentos, en los que no recordaba su futuro, tal vez, porque sabía que Remus estaría en ese futuro, no como los demás.

Sin darse cuenta, y siguiendo un impulso de no sabe donde, le besó. Él, siguiendo también un impulso, pero de corazón, la correspondió. Cuando se separaron, sus miradas bajaron al suelo, avergonzadas.

- Lo siento Remus… yo… - trató de explicar Hermione.

- No tienes porque disculparte Hermione – dijo él, haciendo que ella le mirara – de verdad, no pasa nada – le sonrió.

- Remus – trató de decir ella – la verdad es que…

- Me gustas Hermione – dijo él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

La respuesta vino en forma de beso. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

- No me gustas – dijo entonces él, dejándola a ella anonadada – Te amo.

Ella le miro fijamente y sonrió.

- Y yo a ti

Y se besaron nuevamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El banquete de Halloween era toda una celebración en Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores y las chicas estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Peter y Laura, juntos por supuesto; Alice, sumida en sus pensamientos, seguramente relacionados con Frank; James intentando conseguir una cita con Lily, cuyos resultados se veían mas bien negativos; Sirius hablando con una chica de quinto; y Remus y Hermione juntos.

Nadie sabía nada de la relación de Remus y Hermione. Por ahora, ambos lo preferían así.

Hermione, quisiera o no, no podía dejar de ver a Sirius, que sentado frente a ella, ligaba con la chica. A ella, más bien le parecía una niña, con aquellas trencitas.

Sin querer, o más bien queriendo, al levantar la cazuela de sopa de hígados, la volcó hacía el chico.

- ¡Kiely! – exclamó este. Sabía que lo había hecho aposta - ¿Qué haces!

- Lo siento Black, fue sin querer – dijo ella.

- Lo has hecho aposta – se entrometió la niñita de las trencitas.

- Me lo deberías agradecer, nunca sabes de que es capaz un aprovechado como Black – dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo me has llamado Kiely? – dijo él, furioso.

Los alumnos empezaron a fijarse en la discusión de los dos gryffindors.

- Aprovechado – respondió ella - ¿Te lo deletreo o te lo escribo?

- ¿Sabes como se llaman a las que son como tú? – dijo él, perdiendo los nervios - ¡Putas!

Se hizo un silencio. De pronto, ante el asombro general, incluidos los profesores, Remus Lupin, apuntaba con su varita a Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Canuto a su amigo.

- Retira lo dicho – dijo este.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el primero - ¿Te has puesto de su parte¿Te has creído las mentiras que ella dice?

- Black, no lo volveré a repetir.

- Black… me has llamado Black… Lunático¿pero que…? – entonces todo encajó – Ya lo entiendo. Te fue llorando, y tú la consolaste ¿no? Vaya Kiely… ¿Por qué yo soy el aprovechado y él no¡Actúas por intereses¡Eres una furcia…!

Ya no pudo decir más. Remus le envió un expelliarmus. Se le notaba enfadado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Black! – gritó este, mientras Hermione trataba de calmarlo.

- ¡Cuando me pases a la chica lo estaré! – le devolvió el grito.

En ese momento, los profesores actuaron. Sirius y Remus fueron castigados por separado, y después, Remus y Hermione abandonaron el banquete. James se marcho junto con Sirius, y Peter se quedó con las chicas.

El colegio acababa de asistir a algo inaudito. Los Merodeadores acababan de desaparecer.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Había que ponerlo algo difícil ¿no?_

_Bueno, ya sabéis, yo soy una pesada pero que le vamos a hacer, haced un clic en GO y podéis dejarme un review para criticar, aconsejar, comentar… _

_Por cierto ¿me estáis buscando la letra de alguna canción en español que hable de amor y perdón? Besitos! _


	6. Cap 6: Navidad

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 6: NAVIDAD

Más de un mes había transcurrido tras el banquete de Halloween. El colegio ahora era un aburrimiento. Las bromas de los Merodeadores habían desparecido, al igual que el grupo. Sirius y James iban juntos los dos, persiguiendo al Hogwarts femenino. Peter, se había juntado con su novia Laura, y las amigas de esta, Lily y Alice. Y Remus y Hermione seguían juntos por su parte.

La segunda semana de diciembre entro con un fuerte viento helado del norte. Aquella tarde, Hermione estaba sentada en el patio, vacío a causa del frío.

- Nutria… hace demasiado frío aquí afuera, deberías entrar.

- No gracias Lobo… prefiero quedarme aquí.

Remus se sentó al lado de su novia, quedando cara contra cara.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada…

Mentía. Remus sabía bien lo que le sucedía. Sirius llevaba dos semanas con una Hufflepuff muy bonita, que se llamaba Chelsea. Y si seguían así, ella se convertiría en la primera novia seria del ex merodeador.

- Nutria…

- Ahora no Lobo.

Esos eran sus apodos. Se llamaban así entre ellos. Ella había descubierto su licantropía y no le había importado. Empezó a llamarlo Lobo, y él tuvo que buscarle un mote. Y así, cuando vio que la forma de su patronus era una nutria, decidió que ese sería su apodo.

- Nutria… hemos de hablar – decidió el chico.

Ella le miró con sus ojos marrones. ¡Merlín! Él los adoraba. Adoraba esos ojos, esa nariz, esos labios… No se resistió y le dio un beso. El último, pensó para si mismo.

- Nutria… deja de engañar a tu corazón – ella hizo ademán de interrumpirle, pero él no la dejó – Este mes y medio ha sido todo un sueño para mí, y estoy que seguro que tu también lo has vivido felizmente, pero tu corazón no me pertenece, por mucho que tu insistas… Tu corazón tiene dueño, y tú sabes quien es ¿verdad?

Ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente. ¡Maldita sea! Lo sabía, y él se había dado cuenta. Lloraba porque no deseaba hacerle daño, ya había causado demasiado.

- Lobo… - él la abrazó fuertemente – no quería hacerte daño… es lo último que desearía…

- Lo se Nutria… lo se… pero más daño puedes hacer si sigues con esta farsa…

- Lobo – dijo ella.

- Nutria, ve por él – la interrumpió – sabes que le amas, lo sabes desde siempre… añoras sus bromas, su protección, deseas que te llame Princesa otra vez… No niegues a tu corazón… Si tú eres feliz con él, te prometo que yo también lo seré.

- Aunque no te ame, te quiero con todo mi corazón Lobo – dijo ella, dándole su último beso.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. Él la vio partir, y no la siguió. Sabía que la echaría de menos, que añoraría sus besos, sus caricias, sus cuidados, sus preocupaciones… pero sonrió. Con él nunca sería feliz, y él quería que ella fuera feliz, aún si eso suponía dejarla ir con unos de sus amigos.

- ¿No hace un poco de frío para estar aquí afuera? – dijo una voz.

Remus se giró. Vio a una chica muy parecida a Laura…

- Soy Nora Morgan, la prima de Laura – dijo ella.

- ¡Ah! Hola Nora, yo soy…

- Se quien eres, Remus – respondió ella con una sonrisa, a la cual él respondió – bueno, yo te he advertido, si terminas en la enfermería es problema tuyo. Hasta luego.

Y se marchó. Remus sintió un revuelco en su estómago. Y entró en el castillo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se despertó en su cama el día de Navidad. 25 de diciembre. Llevaba ya más de cuatro meses en el pasado. No creía que pudiera volver a su tiempo, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Miro a los pies de su cama. Encontró algunos paquetes. Con una sonrisa bobalicona de niña feliz, lo subió a la cama, y empezó a abrirlos. Lily y Laura, las cuales se habían quedado en el castillo, también empezaron a abrir sus regalos.

Hermione recibió un diario de parte de Lily, y Laura le regaló un libro sobre la combinación de las artes marciales y la magia defensiva. Peter le regaló unos pendientes muy bonitos, en color rojo. James y Sirius no le habían regalado nada, y ella ya sabía porque. James defendería a Sirius a capa y espada, y Sirius… bueno él aún la odiaba. Hermione abrió el paquete de Remus, y se encontró varias cosas. Una de ellas era una fotografía de ambos, con el siguiente escrito: _De Lobo a Nutria, cómplices de la vida_. Después se encontró con dos peluches, un lobo y una nutria. Y para terminar, una pulsera de plata.

- Vaya… Remus si que te ha hecho buenos regalos… Como te cuida – se rió Laura.

Ella decidió decirlo. Aunque no habían dicho nada, ya no se hacían mimos ni carantoñas, y los más listos empezaban a suponer.

- Remus y yo lo hemos dejado.

- ¡Que? – exclamaron sus amigas.

- Pero si hacíais una buena pareja – dijo Lily.

Hermione sonrió.

- Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona – dijo simplemente, y se marchó para agradecer a su mejor amigo los regalos.

- Lo que yo dije, esta y Sirius se acaban casando – dijo Laura - ¿Qué te ha regalado James este año?

Lily le pasó un portarretratos. Laura miró, y vio una foto de James y Lily sonriendo, de niños, frente a un tren.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó ella.

- El 1 de septiembre de 1971 – respondió Lily – antes de subir al tren. La madre de James le quiso hacer una foto. Yo pasé por allí y el me pidió que me pusiera con él. Acepté. Es la única foto que hay de los dos juntos, pero nunca la había visto.

- Lily… si esto no es amor verdadero… Peter y yo rompemos… Ese chico esta loco por ti desde hace años…

- Lo se… ya veremos.

Y bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron con Remus y Hermione. Poco después, llegaron Peter, James y Sirius. Este último, se enfrentó directamente a Hermione.

- No necesito nada de ti, así que puedes quedártelo y hacer lo que quieras con él – dijo el chico, lanzándole un paquete de navidad que aún no había sido abierto.

- Feliz Navidad Sirius – dijo ella, sin coger el paquete.

- Me importan poco tus felicitaciones – dijo el chico.

- Haz lo que quieras, yo solo quise ser amable – dijo ella.

- ¿Amable? Por favor¿después de todo lo que me gritaste hace dos meses¡Nunca¿Me oyes? – el chico estaba furioso.

Por fin lo logró, Hermione se enfado y saltó.

- ¡Haz lo que te plazca¡Eres incapaz de creer que alguien puede cambiar!

- ¿Pero de que hablas¡Fuiste tu la que lo empezó todo¡Te recuerdo que si los Merodeadores han desaparecido es por tu culpa!

- ¡Lo siento¿Vale¡Lo siento¡Yo nunca quise que esto pasara¡Tenia miedo¡Miedo a admitir que te amaba de verdad¡Miedo a que me hicieras daño¡Lo siento! – gritó, y luego susurró – yo solo quería decirte que te amo…

La chica se giró, y empezó a marcharse del Gran Comedor. Sirius, por su parte, se encontraba en una especia de shock por las palabras de ella.

- Sirius – él se giró, y vio a Remus – ella esta enamorada de ti, y solo tenía miedo a que hicieras con ella lo mismo que has hecho con otras muchas chicas. No quería sufrir por tu culpa.

- Pero… pero… es tu novia…

- Ya no – respondió con una media sonrisa – Ella ya entregó su corazón y no fue a mí, fue a ti. ¿A que esperas¡Ve tras ella!

No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces. Sirius echó a correr tras Hermione, y la alcanzó antes de salir del salón. La tomo de los hombros, hasta ponerla frente a él.

- Perdóname – dijo simplemente – Perdóname por ser un imbécil engreído arrogante… y ya no se que más. Yo también tenía miedo… miedo a admitir que me había enamorado… de ti…

Hermione le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Dame un beso Princesa – dijo entonces él.

Ella le besó. Era la primera vez que ella le respondía la frase. El Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y sonrieron.

- Te amo Hermione.

- Te amor Sirius Orión.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La vuelta de las navidades trajo sorpresas. La primera de ellas fue que el saber que Remus y Hermione no estaban juntos, y que ella ahora era la novia de Sirius. Miles de rumores circularon por todo el colegio. Decían que si ella les había dado filtros de amor a ambos. Ellos simplemente se reían.

La otra fue que los Merodeadores habían regresado, y eso se hizo patente en la primera cena. Aquel día nevaba en el exterior, y los Merodeadores (con algunas ayudas por parte de las chicas) lograron abrir brechas en el hechizo del techo del Gran Comedor, y la nieve cayó también sobre las mesas, alumnos y profesores.

1978 había empezado.

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. No he podido evitarlo. No podía dejar por mucho tiempo a los Merodeadores separados, ni negar la verdad jejeje_

_Por cierto¿alguien ha encontrado la letra de esa canción en español que hable de amor y perdón? Ayudadme por fi! _

_Gracias a todos los que leéis el fanfic, lo seguís, y me dejáis reviews! _

_Cuídense todos y hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Pista: el próximo capítulo se llama San Valentín ;-)_


	7. Cap 7: San Valentin

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 7: SAN VALENTIN

14 de febrero. Día de San Valentín.

Era domingo. Las chicas aún dormían tranquilamente en sus camas. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. El sol le daba en toda la cara… ella creía que había corrido bien las cortinas, pero en fin.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, habituándose a la luz de la mañana. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y un pequeño grito se le escapó de su garganta. Su cama estaba totalmente cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

Lily, Laura, Alice y Caroline se despertaron también.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alice.

Lily y Laura dieron también un pequeño grito. Sus camas estaban llenas de pétalos de rosas.

- ¡Merlín¿Y esto? – preguntó asombrada Alice.

Hermione encontró, atada a uno de los postes de la cama, una rosa con una nota. La abrió. _Dame un beso Princesa… Orion._ Sonrió.

- ¡Es de Peter! – gritó Laura, emocionada, que también había leído la nota adosada con una rosa a uno de los postes de su cama.

- Sirius – dijo simplemente Hermione, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó temerosa Alice.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la rosa y la nota. Más que una nota, era una carta.

Levantó la mirada, y todas vieron que sus verdes ojos estaban un poco aguados.

- James… - susurró.

Laura, Alice y Hermione sonrieron. En eso, una hermosa lechuza llego con un ramo de rosas. El rostro de Alice se iluminó. Las tomó con mucho cuidado, y tras olerlas, encontró una pequeña carta.

Cuando terminó de leerla, encontró que sus amigas la miraban.

- Frank – dijo ella – Va a venir a Hogsmeade… dice que me aguarda una sorpresa – su rostro se coloró un poco.

Las cuatro chicas se levantaron (Laura, Lily y Hermione con dificultad para apartar la cantidad de pétalos esparcidos en sus camas) y se arreglaron. Caroline se marchó pronto, apenada y furiosa. Las chicas se tardaron un buen rato en vestirse y peinarse. Todas querían estar bien guapas antes de presentarse a sus chicos.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Nora Morgan, la prima de Laura, (Ravenclaw) se acercó a ellas.

- ¡Laura¡Laura! – la llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su prima.

- Mi cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas esta mañana – dijo la chica.

- Las nuestras también – comentó Hermione.

- Los Merodeadores – dijo simplemente Laura.

- Cuatro merodeadores, cuatro chicas – dijo Alice riendo – Lily¿estas bien?

- ¿Eh? – Lily estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos – Si claro. ¿Entramos?

Las cuatro chicas, junto con Alice detrás, atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero apenas pudieron dar unos pasos mas. Sus pies se quedaron anclados en la entrada. Los cuatro merodeadores, estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y junto a ellos, ramos de flores.

Alice pasó recto y fue a sentarse. Los chicos se levantaron, cada uno llevando un ramo de flores distinto. El colegio entero estaba pendiente de ellos. Los Merodeadores. Los chicos más guapos y apuestos de todo Hogwarts… las chicas se morían por ser aquellas que ahora esperaban aquellos ramos, se morían por recibir los besos y atenciones que ellas recibían…

Peter se acercó a su novia Laura. Llevaba un ramo de claveles blancos, las flores preferidas de la chica.

- Feliz San Valentín mi amor.

Ella le besó, recibiendo aquel ramo de flores.

James se acercó cautelosamente a Lily. Después de siete años, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Llevaba un ramo de lirios.

- Flores para una flor… muy poco para tanta hermosura.

Lily enrojeció. Ambos se miraron, y frente a la asombrada mirada de todos los alumnos, ella le dio ese esperado beso que el llevaba anhelando desde que la vio en la estación de King Cross.

Remus llevaba un ramo de margaritas. Se acercó tímidamente hacía Nora, la cual no sabía como reaccionar. Se habían hecho amigos desde Navidades, y habían estudiado juntos algunas tardes.

- Feliz San Valentín Nora.

- Feliz San Valentín Remus.

Él le entregó el ramo. Ella lo aceptó. Le tendió la mano y la invitó a ir con él.

Sirius llevaba un gran ramo de tulipanes colores violados. Hermione le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sin decirse nada, se besaron. Luego, cuando se separaron, él dijo.

- Te amo Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió. Desde aquella noche, él no la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre. Siempre era Princesa.

- Hoy eres Hermione. Mi pequeña princesa Hermione – dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Te quiero Sirius Orión.

Se volvieron a besar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus y Nora caminaban juntos por Hogsmeade. La chica llevaba aún el ramo de margaritas, y no hacía nada por ocultarlas. Remus se sentía feliz. Era una chica muy especial. Después de Navidades, se había cruzado con ella en la biblioteca, y finalmente habían empezado a estudiar juntos. Remus había vuelto a sentir mariposas en su estómago. Estaba enamorado.

- Nora – la llamó.

- ¿Si? – ella se giró y se miraron.

- Creo que mi deseo de Navidad se hizo realidad.

- ¿Y cual era? – le preguntó ella, curiosa.

- Un ángel… un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules… un ángel de mirada dulce y labios salados…

- ¿Salados? – preguntó ella riéndose.

- Si… por esa pequeña manía de tomar saladitos muggles que tienes.

Se miraron, y ella no resistió más. Le besó. Con esos labios salados que él tanto adoraba.

- Nora¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

- Creo que estos labios salados dicen que si – respondió ella, y le volvió a besar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter y Laura estaban en su rincón favorito del pueblo. Estaban sentados al pie de la colina, con una pequeña vista del castillo. Era su pequeño escondite.

- Laura, te amo – dijo el chico.

- Yo también te amo Peter – dijo ella.

Entonces él, se puso de pie, y la miró. Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- Peter¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar, pero se calló cuando le vio arrodillarse frente a ella.

- Laura. Desde que entraste en mi vida ya no la concibo sin ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Quiero poder amarte cuando quiera. Quiero cuidarte cuando enfermes, y estar a tu lado en tus triunfos. Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos… Laura Morgan¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Sí.

Se levantaron para unirse en un beso. Ambos estaban pletóricos de alegría. Se amaban, iban a casarse, y nada más en el mundo podía importar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James aún no se lo podía creer. Lily no le había rechazado. Es más, le había besado en medio del Gran Comedor. Caminaban juntos por el pueblo, sin reparar en que atraían la mirada de todos los alumnos. El chico abrazaba a Lily, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Así, atravesaron el pueblo, y llegaron cerca de la casa de los gritos.

- Lily – empezó James – se que siempre que abro la boca la fastidio… y no se porque hoy va a ser distinto… pero… ¿Por qué hoy si?

- ¿Por qué hoy si, que? – preguntó ella.

- Llevo siete años enamorado de ti… persiguiéndote por los pasillos, tratando de hacerte ver lo mucho que te amo… y tu siempre me has ignorado… llevo siete San Valentones invitándote, y solo este ha obtenido respuesta… me has rechazado seis regalos de navidad, y este año no… me has negado una cita… ya no se cuantas veces… ¿Qué hace que el día de hoy sea distinto?

Ella le miro. Él aguardó expectante.

- Antes creía que eras un arrogante presumido fanfarrón… y a veces aún lo pienso… pero quiera o no, el que mis amigas salgan con Merodeadores me ha hecho tener que soportarte un tiempo… y he podido ver que bajo ese cascarón de niño bonito que tienes… hay un maravilloso chico que se esta convirtiendo en un apuesto hombre. Y me dije… quiero conocer a ese hombre. Y aquí estoy.

Por toda respuesta, lo único que recibió fue un beso. Un beso por parte de ese apuesto hombre, que aún era un maravilloso chico. Se separaron, y James fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

- Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan tus ojos – dijo.

- ¿Ya piensas en hijos si ni siquiera soy tu novia? – preguntó Lily encarnando una ceja.

- Lilianne Evans¿me concedes el honor de compartir tu vida conmigo, de dejarme besarte, hacerte reír, consolarte… amarte?

- Si – y le besó.

Ese día, después de años de peleas y discusiones, Hogwarts vio como el amor triunfó.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius y Hermione no fueron a Hogsmeade. Para ellos, el castillo ofrecía muchas opciones. Y una de ellas, era la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿Habías tenido algún otro San Valentín? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si, pero no tan especial como este – respondió ella.

- ¿Con quien fue? – preguntó su curioso novio.

- Mi primer novio, Víktor. Me regalo un ramo de rosas, y me invitó a un pequeño picnic en los jardines del colegio, en un lugar apartado.

- ¿Pero Salem no es solo de brujas?

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Salem era solo de chicas, y ella le había dicho la verdad, pero Víktor y ella habían celebrado ese San Valentín en Hogwarts, o mejor dicho, lo celebrarían en 1995.

- Es… que… por San Valentín… el colegio permitía la entrada de chicos… ellos estudian en el Instituto de Magos de San Francisco, y nos permiten ir a las chicas, o dejan venir a los chicos. En Navidades y Pascua también lo hacen.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el chico. Ella no sabía si lo había convencido.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, oyendo el crepitar de las llamas. Estaban en el sofá, y ella era abrazada por él.

- Hermione…

- Dime Sirius.

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo.

No dijeron nada más. Al cabo de otro momento.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Esa fue la frase que detonó el torrente de pasión y amor que ambos llevaban dentro. Besos y caricias a la luz del fuego. Momentos después, ambos estaban en la cama. No habían dejado de besarse y acariciarse por todo el cuerpo.

- Te amo Princesa – dijo Sirius entre jadeos.

- Te amo Orión – le respondió Hermione, mientras gemía de placer.

Ambos se amaron durante todo el día. No había motivo para no hacerlo.

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os guste… este fan fic va para todos los enamorados, por el día de San Valentín… ojala me hicieran a mi lo que hacen los Merodeadores! Ya quisiera despertar y tener toda la cama llena de pétalos… _

_Gracias por los 34 reviews… Nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar a tantos… y no os preocupéis… que historia hay para rato… aunque ahora puede que tarde en actualizar porque hay clases y 2º Bachiller es complicadillo… y el selectivo anda por ahí (en junio creo jejeje)_

_Muchos besos! _


	8. Cap 8: La broma

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 8: LA BROMA

- Entonces, la ponemos en la bebida ¿no?

- Si, habrá que despistar a los elfos, pero no habrá problema¿verdad Canuto?

- Creo que con mi hambre se van a lucir un buen rato.

- Glotón.

- Estoy creciendo Cornamenta.

- ¿Y cuando vas a dejar de crecer?

- Si es por comida nunca.

- Chicos… no estamos desviando del tema.

- Lunático tiene razón.

- Venga Lunático, Colagusano… ya esta todo claro y decidido. Solo falta, la acción

- ¿Qué acción? – preguntó una voz femenina.

Los cuatro Merodeadores dieron un brinco. Estaban sentados en los sofás más alejados de la sala común, trazando su próxima broma.

- Ninguna mi amor. Solo decidíamos quienes serían los padrinos en las bodas y como preparar las despididas de solteros – dijo Sirius, abrazando a su novia.

James también se había levantado para recibir un beso de su pequeña Lily.

- ¿Dónde esta Laura? – preguntó Peter.

- Con Nora en la biblioteca – respondió Remus.

- ¿Vamos por ellas? – propuso el chico.

Ambos se levantaron para ir a buscar a sus novias. Mientras, James y Lily ya se habían acomodado en uno de los sofás, y Sirius y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

- Ahora en serio¿de que hablaban? – preguntó la chica.

- De cosas de hombres…

- Mejor dicho de Merodeadores¿no?

- Me encantas… ¿no tendrás un oído mágico verdad? – rió el muchacho.

- No… es que te conozco demasiado – rió ella, pensando que le conocía mucho más de lo que el podía imaginar.

El la besó. No quería perder el tiempo discutiendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las chicas se olieron algo aquella mañana. Los Merodeadores estaban muy silenciosos, y juntaban sus cabezas de vez en cuando. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, había broma. Una gran broma.

Durante todo el día, las chicas sospecharon y aguardaron temerosas. Los Merodeadores se comportaron durante todo el día, y eso hizo que profesores y alumnos empezaran a sospechar. Algo tramaban.

Llegó la hora de la cena. Las chicas se sentaron en su mesa, y Nora se dirigió a Ravenclaw. Poco después llegaron los Merodeadores, y sus caras les delataban. James y Sirius iban brincando, mientras Remus y Peter murmuraban entre ellos y sonreían. Se sentaron en la mesa.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de haber hecho algo Princesa? – le preguntó su novio.

- Tu cara es un libro abierto cariño – respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué siempre me comparas con un libro? Lo odio – dijo Sirius fingiendo una rabieta.

Todos se rieron.

La cena comenzó. Cuando estaban terminando, James y Sirius se pusieron de pie en el banco.

- ¡Atención! – gritaron ambos.

Los alumnos miraron hacia los chicos. Lily y Hermione se morían de vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

- ¡Quiero proponer un brindis! – dijo James.

- ¡Un brindis por todos nosotros¡Por Hogwarts! – vociferó Sirius, guiñando un ojo, y haciendo que las chicas suspiraran.

Todos se quedaron mirándose. ¿Qué hacían? Entonces, Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie con su copa. El resto de profesores no tardaron mucho en imitarle, y así el alumnado también.

- ¡Por Hogwarts! – dijo el colegio entero, y todos tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas.

- Allá vamos – murmuró Sirius.

La broma había comenzado. De golpe y repente, sin poder preverlo, las túnicas desaparecieron. Los alumnos se miraron sorprendidos. Ahora llevaban ropa de bebe, adecuada a su tamaño. Baberos, pijamitas, gorritos… Hogwarts era una guardería. Los gritos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, mientras los Merodeadores se reían abiertamente.

- ¡Black! – gritó Hermione, vestida con un pijamita muy rosa - ¡Esta me la pagas!

- ¡Te has pasado cinco pueblos Potter! – gritaba Lily, con un vestidito verde de lacitos, a juego con sus ojos.

- ¡Peter¿¡Cómo habéis podido? – se enfurecía Laura, tratando de esconder su babero de conejitos.

- ¡Remus Lupin! – Nora se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor furiosa.

- ¡Esta vez te has pasado!

- ¡No te la pienso perdonar!

- ¡Se acabó!

- ¡Nunca dejarás de ser un creído, un arrogante…!

- ¡Infantil, despreocupado…!

Los chicos empezaron a preocuparse. Sus novias estaban realmente furiosas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts también les gritaban e insultaban, y los profesores se acercaban llenos de furia. Solo Dumbledore seguía riéndose en su sitio, con un pijama de ositos.

- ¡Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew¡200 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – gritaba furiosa McGonagall, con un gorrito amarillo muy bonito.

- ¡Castigados!

Las chicas intentaron marcharse.

- Hermione – empezó Sirius.

- Suéltame Black. Déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte.

James y Lily mantenían una discusión bien parecida.

- Pero Lily… - intentaba razonar él.

- ¡Para ti soy Evans Potter¡Se acabó¡No has cambiado nada!

- ¡Ni te me acerques Lupin! – gritaba Nora.

- Nora… - no servía de nada.

Laura y Peter más bien mantenían una pelea de miradas.

- Lo siento Peter, pero esto ha sido demasiado. No puedo.

Las cuatro chicas se marcharon. Los chicos se quedaron quietos. Les daba igual cuantos puntos les quitaran, el castigo, las risas, el hacer fotos a los Slytherin… en aquel momento solo les importaban ellas, y ya no estaban.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los chicos fueron castigados a arreglar los invernaderos, limpiar la sala de trofeos y archivar los ficheros de la biblioteca.

Pero todo les daba igual. Sin ellas, nada tenía sentido. Habían intentado hablar con ellas, pero estas se negaban. No les miraban, no les oían, evitaban cruzarse, chocar, tocarse…

- Yo ya no puedo más… sin Laura no soy nadie – se lamentaba Peter.

- La hemos fastidiado – se resignaba Remus – Nora no me lo perdonará en la vida.

- Yo iba a casarse con Laura… ¡nos comprometimos en San Valentín! – exclamaba Peter, al borde de un ataque.

- Tranquilo Peter… tu al menos puedes arreglar porque aunque Laura este enfadada no te odia. Lily no va a permitir que me vuelva a acercar a ella nunca más – se lamentaba James.

- ¿Estas bien Sirius?

Sirius, antes el más loco y divertido, se había convertido en una sombra silenciosa y muda.

- No puedo vivir sin ella… necesito a Hermione – dijo.

- Las necesitamos todos nosotros – dijo Remus – al menos vosotros las veis en la sala común, en clases… Nora va a otra casa y otro curso… no tengo oportunidades para verla, para decirle que la necesito, que me perdone.

Los chicos seguían en silencio.

- Si las perdimos ante todos, las recuperaremos delante de todos – dijo entonces Sirius.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado Canuto? – preguntó James.

- Dejadme que pula el plan, y os lo contaré – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó Remus.

- Somos los Merodeadores. Nunca hemos fallado ningún plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había pasado más de un mes, y ya estábamos en mayo. Aquella tarde, las chicas se sentaron cerca del lago. Había excursión a Hogsmeade. Los chicos habían ido, así que ellas se quedaron. Alice había marchado con Frank, y estaban las cuatro solas.

- Le echo de menos – dijo Laura.

- Todas les echamos de menos – dijo Nora.

- Se pasaron. No pensaron en las consecuencias – dijo Lily.

- Pero nosotras también. Era una broma pesada, pero no se merecía esto – dijo Laura.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Potter es un maldito crío infantil arrogante…

- Lily, todo eso ya lo sabemos – interrumpió Hermione – pero puede que fuera demasiado cruel dejarles. Al fin y al cabo, era solo una broma… pesada… pero una broma.

- Ya recibieron suficiente castigo con lo de los profesores y los 200 puntos menos – dijo Nora.

- De eso no hay problema. Ya han recuperado la mitad fácilmente en clase – dijo Laura – queramos o no, son listos.

- Entonces¿hemos de perdonarles? Yo no voy a ir a buscarle – dijo Lily.

- Podríamos darles la oportunidad de disculparse. Les evitamos continuamente, dejemos de hacerlo. Permitámonos chocar con ellos… haber si así, se lanzan – propuso Hermione.

- Me parece bien – dijo Nora.

- De acuerdo entonces – todas asintieron.

Se hizo la hora de la cena. Las cuatro chicas fueron hacía el Gran Comedor. Pero cuando entraron, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

_Hola! Otro nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Soy mala provocando discusiones, pero que le vamos a hacer. La bromita¿Qué os ha parecido? Los chicos también llevaban su pijamita… imaginémonoslos (cuidadín con los babeos jejeje)_

_¿Cuál será la gran sorpresa que se encontraran las chicas en el Gran Comedor? Se admiten apuestas jejeje_

_Muchos besos para todos, y gracias por los reviews... el resto de gente... dejen reviews!_


	9. Cap 9: Y esa razón eres tu

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 9: Y ESA RAZÓN ERES TÚ

El Gran Comedor estaba en penumbra. Entre las mesas de los alumnos y el estrado donde estaba la de los profesores, había un pequeño escenario. Encima del escenario cuatro grandes ramos de flores. Claveles, lirios, tulipanes y margaritas.

Los alumnos y los profesores fueron sentándose. Lily, Laura, Nora y Hermione eran incapaces de hacerlo. Permanecieron de pie, mirando fijamente el escenario.

Entonces, todo se hizo oscuro. Nadie podía ver nada. Alguien gritó. Y entonces, unas suaves notas de música empezaron a sonar. La luz iluminó tímidamente el escenario, y sobre él, cuatro chicos. James, Peter, Remus y Sirius.

Las miraron fijamente a los ojos desde la distancia. Sus voces empezaron a sonar.

_I´m not a perfect person  
_No soy una persona perfecta

_There´s many things I wish I didn´t do  
_Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no hacer

_But I continue learning  
_Pero continuo aprendiendo

_I never meant to do those things to you  
_Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas

_And so I have to say before I go  
_Y así tengo que decir antes de irme

_That I just want you to know  
_Que solo quiero que lo sepas

I´ve found a reason for me

He encontrado una razón para mi_  
To change who I used to be  
_Para cambiar quien solía ser

He encontrado una razón para miPara cambiar quien solía ser 

_A reason to start over new  
_Una razón para empezar de nuevo

_and the reason is you_

Y esa razón eres tú 

I´m sorry that I hurt you  
Siento haberte hecho daño

_It´s something I must live with everyday  
_Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días

_And all the pain I put you through  
_Y todo el dolor por el que te he hecho pasar

_I wish that I could take it all away  
_Desearía poder hacerlo desparecer

_And be the one who catches all your tears  
_Y ser el que tome todas tus lágrimas

_Thats why I need you to hear  
_Por eso necesito que oigas

_  
I´ve found a reason for me  
_He encontrado una razón para mí

_To change who I used to be  
_Para cambiar quien solía ser

_A reason to start over new  
_Una razón para empezar de nuevo

_and the reason is you  
_Y esa razón eres tú

_  
I´m not a perfect person  
_Yo no soy una persona perfecta

_I never meant to do those things to you  
_Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas

_And so I have to say before I go  
_Y así tengo que decir antes de irme

_That I just want you to know  
_Que solo quiero que lo sepas

_  
I´ve found a reason for me  
_He encontrado una razón para mí

_To change who I used to be  
_Para cambiar quien solía ser

_A reason to start over new  
_Una razón para empezar de nuevo

_and the reason is you  
_Y esa razón eres tú

_  
I´ve found a reason to show  
_He encontrado una razón para mostrar

_A side of me you didn´t know  
_Una parte de mí que no conocía

_A reason for all that I do  
_Una razón para todo lo que hago

_And the reason is you_

Y esa razón eres tú

Los chicos cogieron los ramos, y bajaron del escenario. Cada uno se acercó a su preciada chica. El Gran Comedor aún seguía en silencio, y ellas tenían sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

- Perdóname Laura, sin ti, yo no se vivir – dijo Peter.

- Te amo – le dijo ella después de darle un beso.

- Nora, desde que… - empezó Remus.

- No digas nada – le interrumpió ella – mi corazón ya te ha perdonado.

Ambos se besaron, y él se prometió no dejarla nunca.

- Lily… cada palabra que he cantado ha salido de mi corazón… y demuestra toda la verdad. He cambiado porque te he conocido, he cambiado porque he aprendido a amarte, he cambiado por ti.

- ¡Oh James! – dijo ella, lanzándose a sus labios con lágrimas de amor en los ojos.

- Hermione – dijo Sirius – Cada segundo de mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas a mi lado para ver como llega y se va. Necesito oír tu risa, ver tu sonrisa y sentir tu mirada.

- Sirius… te amo – le dijo ella.

- Dame un beso Princesa – dijo él.

Ella cumplió la orden, y le dio un beso perfecto, cargado de ternura, felicidad, y amor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El traqueteo del tren iba y venía. Los ocho estaban un poco apretujados en aquel compartimiento.

- Vamos a ponernos más cómodos. Princesa, siéntate aquí – dijo Sirius señalando sus rodillas.

Todo el mundo se rió.

- ¡Venga ya Sirius! Eso déjalo para en privado – bromeó James.

- No mires si no quieres – soltó Hermione, sentándose en las rodillas de su novio.

- Lily… - pidió James.

La pelirroja no pudo soportar esa mirada de corderito (o mejor dicho cervatillo) degollado, y se subió a las rodillas de su corcel (o ciervo)

- ¿Una partida de snap explosivo? – propuso Peter.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas y juegos. A la tarde, Remus acompañó a Nora a un compartimiento con sus amigas de Ravenclaw. Peter y Laura se perdieron por el tren, y James y Lily se durmieron juntos. Hermione seguía sobre las rodillas de Sirius.

- Princesa – la llamó él.

- Dime amor – contestó ella.

- ¿Vendrá alguien a esperarte a la estación?

- No… ya lo sabes… ahora que soy mayor de edad, no voy a tener a nadie esperándome.

- ¿No te queda ningún familiar, ningún amigo?

- Mi vida cambió totalmente cuando vine a vivir aquí – murmuró la chica, pensando cuan ciertas eran esas palabras.

- ¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo? – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- Que si te vienes a vivir conmigo – dijo el chico. Sus ojos azules denotaban seriedad – Lo digo en serio. En plan formal. Tú y yo juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Pero donde? – inquirió ella.

- He adquirido un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres, cerca de la entrada al Ministerio…

- ¡Sirius¿En serio¿De verdad¡Claro que sí!

Él sonrió. Era feliz. Iba a vivir con la mujer de su vida. ¿Qué más podía desear?

_¿Qué tal os ha parecido? A mi me encanta. ¡Por fin terminó Hogwarts!... en el próximo capítulo veremos la boda de Peter y Laura… y alguna cosita mas… ¿Cómo será la vida en pareja de Sirius y Hermione¿Qué harán los demás? La respuesta la tendréis si seguís leyendo jejeje_

_Bueno, cuídense mucho. Gracias por los 44 reviews, vamos a ver si llegamos a los 55 jejeje! Besos!!!_


	10. Cap 10: La Orden del Fenix

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 10: LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Hermione por enésima vez aquella mañana.

El chico sacudió la cabeza. En aquel preciso momento, odió haberle pedido que se viniera a vivir con él.

- ¡Sirius!

Giró su cabeza hacía la puerta del comedor, en donde estaba ella.

- Si vamos a vivir juntos hemos de ayudarnos, cooperar… o como quieras decirlo… ¡pero no me dejes todo el trabajo a mí!

- ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

- ¡Y aún tienes el morro de preguntarlo! – exclamó ella, enfadada – Échale un vistazo al cuarto de baño… la próxima vez¡acierta dentro!

Y dicho esto se volvió hacia dentro del pasillo, encerrándose en su habitación. Sirius se levantó del sofá y recorrió el pasillo.

El piso era pequeño. Apenas tenía el comedor, la cocina, el baño y dos habitaciones. Una de las habitaciones era para visitas (habitualmente Remus, y otras veces el resto de amigos) y la otra era la de ambos.

Sirius abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta sobre la cama. Él entró y se sentó a su lado. Hermione no le miró.

- Princesa… lo siento… no te vayas a enfadar solo porque se me haya desviado el chorrito…

- ¡No es solo eso! – gritó ella interrumpiéndole - ¡Es todo! Esta mañana te has dejado el pijama desparramado por la habitación, los cabellos en la pileta, la toalla en el suelo del baño… nunca me ayudas a cocinar… pocas veces me acompañas a comprar… y no me vengas con la excusa de los estudios que yo también me estoy preparando para auror y saco tiempo para la casa. Que yo sepa, esta casa es de los dos, no solo mía. Así que… ¡o colaboras o ya te puedes ir largando!

Se había puesto de pie frente a él. Sirius se levantó, y la abrazó. Ella se quedó rígida bajo sus brazos.

- Perdóname… no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vida

- ¡Y yo sí ¿no! – exclamó ella.

- Princesa, hasta ahora no sabía que una casa diera tantas complicaciones… perdóname… trataré de ayudarte más… tienes razón… soy un completo vago inútil¿contenta?

Sirius la miró con sus tiernos ojitos azules. Hermione no pudo resistir esa mirada. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Prometes ayudarme más en casa?

- Lo prometo…

- ¿Y cómo me lo vas a prometer? – le preguntó ella, pícaramente.

- Así – respondió él, y la besó con pasión.

En apenas en unos minutos, la cama quedó totalmente desecha, pero no les importó ni lo más mínimo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A finales de julio, Hermione y Sirius acudieron a Hogwarts. El anciano director Albus Dumbledore les había llamado para una reunión.

Una vez allí, camino de su despacho, se encontraron con James, Lily y Remus.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Sirius.

- La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo¿no crees? – respondió James.

- ¿Os ha llamado Dumbledore a vosotros también? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí… ¿Qué querrá? – respondió Hermione.

- Pronto lo sabremos – dijo Remus.

Delante del despacho, encontraron por sorpresa a Peter, Laura y Alice.

- ¿Vosotros también? – exclamó Sirius.

- Dumbledore – dijeron simplemente Laura y Alice.

En eso, la gárgola del despacho del director se abrió, y los siete subieron los escalones.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo…

- Pero si apenas hace un mes que nos fuimos… - dijo James.

- Sentaos por favor – pidió el director.

Los chicos tomaron asiento.

- Bueno, les he convocado aquí por un simple motivo. Ustedes han destacado en Hogwarts por diversas razones… vosotros cuatro sois los Merodeadores, las chicas sois de las más inteligentes brujas que Hogwarts haya podido graduar – al oír esto se sonrojaron por semejante cumplidos – y se que no sois sordos a los hechos actuales.

- ¿A que se refiere profesor? – preguntó Remus.

- A Lord Voldemort

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al oír el nombre. Habían oído hablar de él, era un mago tenebroso que últimamente andaba causando estragos a su paso. No hacía mucho que había empezado, pero empezaba a tener adeptos a su causa, la cual era una especie de cruzada contra los muggles y los magos sangre sucia.

- Cada vez más se unen magos y brujas a su causa, mortífagos. Por eso, desde el bando de los buenos – los Merodeadores sonrieron al oír esto – también nos estamos organizando. El Ministerio con sus aurores, y yo con la Orden del Fénix.

- La Orden del Fénix – repitió Hermione, asombrada. Dumbledore la miró inquisitoriamente.

- La Orden del Fénix se creó hace dos años con el fin de luchar en oposición a este mago tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Contamos ya con bastantes magos y brujas que luchan por devolver la paz a nuestro mundo. Y mi pregunta es la siguiente… ¿sois lo bastante valientes, inteligentes, capaces, para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort y unirse a la Orden del Fénix?

Se hizo un silencio.

- Si.

Era Hermione quién había respondido. Sus ojos brillaban con firmeza. Dumbledore asintió.

- Si – esta vez fue Sirius quién habló.

- Si – dijeron James y Lily.

- Si – dijeron Remus, Alice, Peter y Laura.

- Gracias – respondió únicamente el anciano.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sirius, rompiendo el encanto del momento.

- Se le avisará de las reuniones, y empezaran a formar parte activa de la Orden… se les enviará a misiones, y puede que hayan de intervenir en alguna batalla. Fundamentalmente habrá que impedir las acciones de los mortífagos, capturarles… y ayudar al mundo mágico. ¿Se ven capaces?

- Totalmente Dumbledore – respondieron todos.

- Bien… señorita Shacklebolt, quizá le agrade saber que su novio el señor Longbottom forma parte de la Orden desde hace poco más de un año – Alice se quedó parada, y el mago sonrió – Otra cosa, no deben comentar a nadie su pertenencia a esta asociación. Aunque nuestra causa sea buena… el Ministerio no esta muy por la labor… ya me entienden ¿no?

Todos sonrieron.

- Señorita Kiely¿le importa esperar unos minutos? – pidió el director. La chica asintió. – No se preocupe señor Black, se la devolveré de una pieza.

Una vez se marcharon todos, el director la miró fijamente.

- ¿Ya había oído nombrar la Orden del Fénix?

- Si señor

- ¿Cuándo?

- En mí pasado… o mejor dicho mi futuro… entré en contacto con ella en el verano de 1995. No es que perteneciera activamente a ella, es más, tenía prohibido el acceso a las reuniones, misiones… pero aquel verano lo pasé en el cuarte general de la Orden.

- Comprendo… solo quería saber eso, su cara se puso melancólica cuando la mencioné.

- Soñaba con entrar a formar parte de ella nada más terminar Hogwarts… quería luchar contra Voldemort, aunque ya me lo he cruzado en una ocasión.

- ¿Ha estado cara a cara con Tom? – preguntó atónito Dumbledore – Quiero decir, con Voldemort.

- Le he entendido profesor, se que su nombre real es Tom, y conozco muchas cosas de su pasado… me topé con él en junio de 1996, aunque no luché con él… solo le vi pasar… ya tenía bastantes problemas con luchar contra sus mortífagos.

- ¿Se ha enfrentado otras veces a los mortífagos?

- Unas tres veces me he enfrentado a ellos.

- Entonces me alegro de tenerla en la Orden…

- Gracias profesor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquella mañana, Sirius y Hermione acudieron a una dirección. El número 19 de la calle Massfield, en Londres. Se aparecieron en las cercanías, y se dirigieron andando hacía la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que las casas pasaban del número 17 al 21.

- ¿Y si esta bajo un fidelio? – preguntó Hermione.

Ambos repitieron mentalmente la dirección, y ante ellos apareció la casa número 19.

- Eres un genio amor – respondió Sirius.

La chica simplemente sonrió. Entraron.

- Ya era hora Canuto – era James.

- ¿Qué tal Cornamenta? – le respondió el aludido.

- La reunión es aquí – señaló el chico.

Ellos entraron en una gran sala. Dentro, había bastantes personas.

- Vaya, vaya… el Black en discordia.

Era Alastor Moody. Hermione dio un respingo. Se veía más joven, y con menos cicatrices, aunque ya llevaba su ojo mágico.

- Ojoloco… ¿Qué tal? – respondió el chico.

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó Hermione.

- Podríamos decir que sí – respondió el mago.

- Ojoloco es mi tío – dijo el chico, y ante el asombro de la chica, aclaró – se casó con una prima de mi padre. Enviudó, pero pese a ello, siguió comportándose como mi tío conmigo y el resto de la familia.

- Atención por favor – Albus Dumbledore había llegado – En esta reunión damos la bienvenido a siete nuevas incorporaciones. Sirius Black, Hermione Kiely, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Laura Morgan, Remus Lupin y Alice Shacklebolt.

Varios aplausos les dieron la bienvenida. La reunión comenzó, y no terminó hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Al finalizar, algunos de los asistentes se presentaron personalmente a los nuevos.

- Encantada… yo soy Caradoc Dearborn.

- Yo soy Edgar Bones.

- Gideon y Fabian Prewett.

- Los hermanos de Gryffindor – exclamaron los Merodeadores

- Somos famosos hermanitos – comentó Fabian.

- Bueno… no tanto como nosotros – dijo James.

- ¡Oh claro! Los Merodeadores – rió Fabian.

- Hola Sirius – dijo una chica.

El se giró. Frente a ellos, una chica, apenas unos años mayor.

- Marlene.

- ¿De que la conoces? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Encantada, Marlene McKinnon – se presentó.

- Tuve… digamos… unos cuantos besos con ella – dijo él, sonrojándose.

- Vaya vaya – respondió Hermione.

- Otro Black en el bando de los buenos.

Volvieron a girarse.

- ¡Meda!

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella, y se abrazaron. Hermione la observó. Había algo que le era familiar.

- Vas a ahogar a mi mujer.

- Hola Ted.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Estaba frente a los padres de Nymphadora. ¿Dónde estaría ella entonces?

- Princesa – la llamó su novio – Te presentó a mi prima Andrómeda y su marido Ted.

- Encantada – dijo ella.

- Supongo que esta princesa tendrá nombre ¿no? – inquirió Ted.

- ¡Oh claro! Se llama Hermione.

- Pasaros una noche a cenar por casa – dijo Andrómeda.

- Gracias Meda… ya te avisaré.

A la noche, Sirius y Hermione estaban ya en casa. El chico volvió a su habitación desde el cuarto de baño. Ella estaba tumbada leyendo.

- Me ha caído muy bien tu prima. Es muy simpática… no como Narcisa.

- Es la mayor de tres hermanas. Luego viene Bella. Ella y Bella se quitan pocos años, pero de Narcisa se llevan mucho más. Según Ted, ella y yo tenemos el gen de la bondad, muy raro entre los Black.

Hermione se rió.

- ¿Te parece bien que vayamos una noche de estas a cenar a su casa?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Se besaron. Hermione apagó la luz, y la oscuridad de la noche los envolvió.

_Este ya es más largo, así que no os quejéis. La verdad es que no sabía como cortarlo… y por eso he decidido que saliera así de largo. Bueno, ya están dentro de la Orden. _

_Un adelanto. En el próximo capitulo, Laura se convertirá en la señora de Pettigrew, o sea, boda. Y puede que a raíz de esa boda, ciertos "personajillos" se planteen que quieren de sus relaciones actuales… y haya nuevas sorpresas! Tendremos también la cena con Meda y Ted… ¿alguien quiere saber como es Nymphadora de pequeña¿De que color llevará el pelo?_

_Muchos besos… cuídense… y sigan leyendo y enviando reviews… quiero llegar a los 60! Besos_


	11. Cap 11: Boda, cena y anillos

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 11: BODA, CENA Y ANILLOS

- Padrinos, crucen sus varitas – pidió el delegado del ministerio.

Remus y Nora cruzaron sus varitas frente a dos enamorados novios, Peter y Laura.

Se hallaban en un precioso jardín, adornado para la ocasión. Un elegante arco de claveles blancos, y ellos situados bajo él, y sobre una tarima, rodeados por los invitados. Más allá, las mesas para el posterior banquete.

- Laura Morgan¿aceptas a Peter como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto.

- Peter Pettigrew¿aceptas a Laura como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto.

- Por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me ha conferido, os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Peter y Laura se dieron su primer beso de marido y mujer, mientras de las varitas de Remus y Nora salían chispas doradas. Ellos se giraron hacía los invitados.

- Permítanme presentarles – siguió el delegado – a los señores Pettigrew.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Apenas poco después, todos estaban ya sentados.

Peter y Laura, junto a los padrinos y sus padres, ocupaban la mesa principal. Cerca de ellos, James, Lily, Sirius, Hermione, Frank, Alice, ocupaban una mesa. James y Sirius se habían comportado durante la ceremonia, pero ahora tocaba diversión. Sobre la mesa habían conjurada un cartel en donde se leía _"Aquí hay dos merodeadores, los otros dos en aquella dirección"_ y debajo una flecha señalando la mesa principal. Luego habían conjurado un perro, un ciervo, un lobo, una rata y un león. Ellos, y Gryffindor. La gente solo veía animales, ciertas personas sabían la verdad.

Sirvieron el champán, y Remus se levantó. El discurso del padrino.

- Amigos y familiares, señor y señora Pettigrew – les dijo con una sonrisa – Hace apenas unas horas me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Dos amigos míos se han casado. Y aún no me lo puedo creer – se oyeron algunas risas – Recuerdo un primero de septiembre. Yo estaba en la estación de King Cross, ya arriba del tren y acompañado de dos niños que había conocido¿os acordáis Sirius y James? – risas por parte de ellos – cuando chocamos con otro niño. Era Peter. Le invitamos a venir con nosotros. Cerca de la hora de comer, Peter y yo nos fuimos al baño, y nos cruzamos con una niña. Peter se quedó embobado mirándola, y seguidamente me dijo: _"Me acabo de enamorar"_. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero estoy seguro de que su imagen se le había quedado grabada. Luego coincidió que la niña de trencitas rubias, como la llamó Peter, fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Peter se presentó, y así fue como conoció a su hoy mujer, a ti Laura – los novios sonrieron, enamorados – No se tu, pero él lleva más de siete años enamorado de ti, y el día en que tu le respondiste que sí, fue uno de los más felices de su vida – sonrió feliz – Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Espero que la vida os depare un largo matrimonio, lleno de hijos, felicidad y prosperidad – levantó su copa, y asimismo lo hicieron todos los invitados – ¡Brindemos por Peter y Laura Pettigrew!

- ¡Por Peter y Laura Pettigrew!

Luego, Peter y Laura se levantaron y abrieron el vals. Seguidamente lo hicieron Remus y Nora en calidad de padrinos, y les siguieron James, Lily, Sirius y Hermione, y luego los demás invitados.

Fue una boda fantástica.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Princesa vamos – la llamó Sirius.

- Dos minutos.

El chico estaba esperando en el salón. Habían quedado a las nueve, y eran y cinco.

- Princesa, hace cinco minutos que deberíamos estar allí – la volvió a llamar.

- Ya salgo.

Él resopló.

- ¿Voy bien así?

Una preciosa chica, vestida con un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, apareció en el umbral del pasillo.

- Estás preciosa – respondió él, mirándola fijamente.

- Vámonos.

Tomados de la mano, se aparecieron en un callejón. Y de allí, caminaron hasta llegar a una casa situada en un barrio residencial de Norfolk. Llamaron al timbre. Una niña les abrió la puerta. Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¡Era Tonks!

O mejor dicho, una niña de cinco años que se convertiría en la Tonks que ella conocía. Pero ahora era solo una pequeñaja que ese día llevaba los ojos verdes y el pelo azul… como los ojos de Sirius.

- ¡Tío Sirius!

La pequeña se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del chico, mientras este reía y le devolvía el abrazo.

- Vaya hombre por fin aparecéis – era Ted quien apareció tras el tío y la sobrina – Hola Hermione, pasa… estos dos no se pueden desapegar ni con cola.

- Hola Ted – respondió la chica.

Hermione se acercó a la cocina, donde encontró a Andrómeda.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Hola Hermione… no tranquila… ya esta listo.

- ¡Mamá¡Mira lo que tengo!

Nymphadora Tonks acaba de entrar en la cocina con un pequeño ramo de margaritas amarillas, y el pelo amarillo a juego, por supuesto.

- Que bonitas… ¿son del tío Sirius?

- ¡Si!

- Hermione, esta es mi hija Nymphadora…

- Me llamo Tonks – la cortó la niña.

- Hola Tonks – saludó Hermione.

- ¿Vas a ser mi tía? – preguntó de sopetón la niña.

- No lo se… pregúntaselo a tu tío Sirius – respondió ella con una sonrisa, tras recuperarse del impacto de la pregunta.

- ¡Tío Sirius! – gritó la niña, yendo hacía el comedor, dispuesta a preguntarle a su tío, si esa chica de la cocina iba a ser su tía.

Más tarde, se sentaron a cenar. Hermione disfrutó de la cena, Sirius se comportó muy paternal con la pequeña niña, que cada cinco minutos cambiaba su apariencia. Ted y Andrómeda, Meda entre amigos y familia, resultaron ser excelentes anfitriones.

Cuando se despidieron, la niña se aferró fuertemente al cuello de su tío, y solo se soltó cuando le prometió que volvería pronto, además de traerle algún regalo sorpresa.

Ya en casa, una vez acostados, Hermione se puso a pensar. La niña era muy cariñosa con su tío, pero cuando ella pasó aquel verano en Grimmauld Place, no la recordaba tan cariñosa, ni a Sirius tan paternal. Los ronquidos de Sirius llenaron la habitación. Hermione se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Entonces, una pregunta le asaltó. ¿En su tiempo, vivían Ted y Meda? Tonks no les mencionaba… y pensando esto, se durmió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Septiembre trajo nuevas alegrías. James, Lily, Alice, Sirius y Hermione fueron aceptados en la academia de aurores. Remus empezó a trabajar en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, en la sección de Hombres Lobos (aunque sus compañeros no sabían de su "pequeño problema peludo") y Peter en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Laura, por su parte, empezó a trabajar en El Profeta, y Nora volvió a Hogwarts para realizar su séptimo curso.

Más adelante, llegó octubre. Todos iban muy liados en sus trabajos o estudios… Remus echaba muchísimo de menos a Nora, y ella a él también. Le había escrito contándole que Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin los Merodeadores, y solo a Sirius se le había ocurrido plantear la posibilidad de colarse y organizar una broma. Por supuesto, una colleja de su novia y varios gritos le disuadieron.

Y entretanto, el calendario marcó 31 de octubre. Halloween. Los chicos organizaron una fiesta en la casa de Peter y Laura, por ser la más grande. Los Merodeadores, las chicas, y Alice y Frank.

Peter y Laura, junto con Alice y Frank, se disfrazaron de vampiros, Remus, James y Sirius fueron de mosqueteros, y Lily y Hermione de hadas.

Cenaron, bailaron, gastaron bromas y se lo pasaron de lo más lindo.

James le pidió a Lily ir a dar una vuelta. Disfrazados, fueron a dar una vuelta por las calles de Aberdeen, desiertas a las tres y media de la madrugada. Ella caminaba recostándose sobre su hombro. Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño parque. Se sentaron a mirar la luna creciente.

- ¿En que piensas pelirroja? – preguntó el chico.

- Recuerdo cuando me pediste de salir.

El chico sonrió. Él también lo recordaba. De pronto, James se arrodilló frente a Lily. La chica se quedó mirándole asombrada.

- Pelirroja… Lily… te dije una vez que no entendía como es que habías aceptado salir conmigo, y recuerdo que me dijiste que era porque creías ver un apuesto hombre, bajo la apariencia de un maravilloso chico. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si… - acertó a murmurar ella.

- Y yo ahora me pregunto si ya me he convertido en ese apuesto hombre que buscabas.

- La verdad es que si – dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Lilianne Evans¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

- ¡Oh James! – se sorprendió llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué dices pelirroja? – le volvió a preguntar tras ver su silencio - ¿Lily?

- Si – murmuró ella – Claro que sí.

Se besaron. Eran felices. Que más daba el resto del mundo. Sonrieron cuando él, le puso un anillo en su dedo anular.

Regresaron a la casa juntos de la mano.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la casa, Frank y Alice habían empezado a besarse. Estaban en un sillón alejado.

- Alice¿Qué dirías si te propusiera venirte a vivir conmigo?

- Frank, tu madre te mataría si nos fuéramos a vivir juntos sin casarnos, y mis tíos a mí.

- Pues casémonos – le replicó él.

- ¡Menuda petición¿Es así como planeas que caiga rendida a tus pies?

- Alice Shacklebolt¿me concederías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo?

La chica se quedó parada, quieta.

- Frank¿hablas en serio?

- Totalmente.

Y entonces el chico tomó su mano, y sin ella darse cuenta, le deslizó un sencillo anillo en su dedo. Alice se quedó muda de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dices¿Te casas conmigo?

- ¡Si!

Sonrieron felices y enamorados, y se besaron.

Sirius miraba a Hermione. Le gustaba verla cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Le gustaba su pelo, sus ojos, la forma de moverse, esas finas caderas, su forma de reírse, sus gestos… toda ella.

- Princesa – la llamó.

Ella se giró, y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, que hicieron derretirse al chico.

- Ven, tengo algo para ti – le dijo.

Ella se fue con él. Salieron de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella.

- Sorpresa – le respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

Sirius tomó entre sus manos una vieja lata, que una vez llevo alubias en su interior.

- Vamos.

Hermione supuso que era un traslador, y lo tocó. Apenas unos instantes después, ambos fueron absorbidos. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró en el lago de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pero… ¿cómo…?

- Contactos – sonrió él – Sígueme.

Tomados de la mano, Sirius delante y ella detrás, recorrieron todo los jardines. Hermione se preguntaba asombrada adonde irían ahora. Su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el chico la introdujo en el invernadero ocho.

- Sirius… ¿Qué hacemos en el invernadero ocho de la profesora Sprout, sin aparente permiso suyo, la noche de Halloween, a las tres y media de la madrugada?

- ¡Uau! Acorta las preguntas que no estoy para discurrir.

- Muy gracioso – ironizó ella.

- Estamos en el invernadero ocho con permiso de la profesora Sprout, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore, la noche de Halloween, a las tres y media de la madrugada, porque necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué iría a decirle, que era necesario todo aquello?

- Hermione – la llamó por su nombre – Aquí fue donde por primera vez probé el sabor de tus labios, donde por primera vez sequé tus lágrimas, donde por primera vez amé a una mujer, donde por primera vez ambos nos amamos – ella recordó aquella noche – Para mí, este lugar desde entonces ha tenido algo mágico, especial… algo que solamente nos pertenece a ti y a mí, por eso, este era el sitio indicado para decirte… que te amo con todo mi corazón, que necesito ver tus ojos para seguir vivo, que necesito respirar tu mismo aire para seguir vivo, que sin ti, yo no se vivir.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica, y él, alargando sus dedos, las secó.

- Hermione Kiely¿te casas conmigo? – preguntó él, deslizándole una sencilla alianza en su dedo.

- Sí – susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que sí!

- No hace falta que grites.

- Por si acaso.

Se miraron. Él levantó una ceja. Ella entreabrió sus labios seductoramente.

La tierra del invernadero ocho, a ambos les pareció realmente cómoda.

_Hola de nuevo! Bueno, capítulo 11… ya vamos avanzando. Madre mía la de bodas que tenemos ahora. Frank y Alice la celebrarán en marzo, Sirius y Hermione en abril, y James y Lily en mayo… así que nos vamos de celebraciones. Y nos plantamos a principios de 1979… se acerca 1980, y con ello los niños… ¿Qué pasara¿Tendrá hijos Hermione con Sirius¿Qué pasará con Peter¿Y si Hermione tiene que volver a 1997?_

_Bueno, las respuestas en los próximos capítulos… seguid leyendo!_

_Besos!_


	12. Cap 12: Señor y Señora Black

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 12: SEÑOR Y SEÑORA BLACK

- ¡Canuto! Tranquilízate de una vez por todas – pidió Remus a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¡No puedo¿Y si se hecha atrás¿Y si se arrepiente¿Y si decide regresar a su país, con lo suyos¿Y si huye¿Y si…?

- ¡Basta! – gritó James – A ver viejo perro¿tú crees que Hermione va a hacerte todas esas cosas que estas diciendo?

- No lo se… por eso tengo miedo.

- No me lo puedo creer, Sirius Orion Black tiene miedo de que le planten… esta si que es buena – rió James.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti dentro de un mes listillo – dijo Peter.

Los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en una habitación contigua a la pequeña sala, donde, en apenas una hora, Sirius y Hermione iban a casarse.

- ¿Cómo va eso merodeadores? – preguntó Frank, entrando él también.

- Tratando que Sirius no se vuelva loco – replicó Remus.

- Si – dijo el chico – a veces es tan desesperante¿verdad Peter?

Frank y Alice se habían casado hacía dos meses. El chico recordó todas sus dudas antes de la celebración.

- No te preocupes Sirius, esto es normal – dijo antes de marcharse.

Pero Sirius apenas prestaba atención.

- ¡Ya no puedo más!

Y Sirius se transformó en Canuto.

- ¿Pero que haces? No es luna llena – dijo James.

- Dejémosle a ver si se tranquiliza así – dijo Remus.

- ¡Hermione Kiely¡Estate quieta o te juro que te hecho un inmovilus! – gritó Lily Evans.

- No hace falta que grites – le replicó ella.

Lily, Laura, Nora y Alice trataban de colocarle el velo, y terminar de arreglarla, pero una un poco difícil, sobretodo si la novia no dejaba de retorcerse las manos.

- Es que estoy nerviosa – dijo ella.

- No hace falta que lo jures – bufó Lily.

Las otras tres chicas se rieron.

- Tranquila Hermione, todas hemos pasado y pasaremos por esto – dijo Laura.

- Menudos ánimos me das – bufó otra vez Lily.

Hermione sonrió.

Entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y un guapísimo Remus Lupin entró. Nora fue hacia él, para recibir un precioso beso de amor.

- Sirius te espera en el arco. ¿Nos vamos?

La novia solo pudo asentir. Se había quedado muda.

Nora se marchó a sentarse. Laura y Alice desfilaron por entre los invitados hacia el altar como damas de honor, acompañadas de sus maridos, Peter y Frank. Bajo el arco, junto al delegado del ministerio, estaban James y Sirius, padrino y novio. Luego la madrina, Lily Evans.

La suave marcha nupcial muggle sonó, y una preciosa novia llamada Hermione Kiely apareció, acompañada de Remus Lupin. Iba preciosa, con un sencillo vestido blanco de manga francesa y un pequeño ramo de tulipanes blancos.

Hermione y Sirius conectaron sus miradas, y eran incapaces de apartarlas. La novia llego al arco, y un feliz Remus Lupin se la entregó al novio. Ambos se situaron frente al delegado del ministerio, quien dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

Tanto él como ella eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse y sonreír. Apenas prestaron atención a sus palabras hasta que ciertas palabras les obligaron a centrarse.

- Padrinos crucen sus varitas.

James y Lily cruzaron sus varitas delante de los emocionados novios.

- Hermione Kiely¿aceptas a Sirius como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto.

- Sirius Black¿aceptas a Hermione como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si acepto.

- Por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me ha conferido, os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sirius se giró hacia ella.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Y ella se lo concedió. Se giraron hacia los invitados.

- Permítanme presentarles – siguió el delegado – a los señores Black.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos, mientras las varitas de James y Lily echaban chispas doradas.

Luego, la sala cambió totalmente, y donde momentos antes estaban las sillas de los invitados, aparecieron las mesas para cenar.

En la mesa principal, junto con los recientes esposos, se sentaron Peter, Laura, James, Lily, Remus, Nora, Frank, Alice, Meda, Ted y la pequeña Tonks. Los Merodeadores no cambiaron, y un cartel encima de la mesa decía: _"Los Merodeadores y señoras"_ Risas y felicidad.

Pero dentro de ella, Hermione se acordó de sus amigos. Harry y Ron, que aún no habían nacido en aquel tiempo, de Ginny, de sus padres…

Después de la cena, James se levantó.

- Amigos – empezó – hace un momento me estaba acordando del 1 de septiembre de 1977, hace año y medio, cuando llegamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts para realizar nuestro séptimo año. Fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa de Gryffindor, los cuatro, los Merodeadores. Junto a nosotros, Lily, Laura y Alice. Y además, una chica que jamás habíamos visto. Yo solo tenía ojos para una pelirroja – se oyeron risas – pero si que la miré. Una chica alta, de pelo alborotado, con aspecto de ratoncito de biblioteca – Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina – pero con unos preciosos ojos marrones. Y seguramente fue eso en lo único que se fijó Sirius. Porque nada más sentarnos, lo primero que le dijo fue: _"Dame un beso Princesa"_ Obviamente ella le ignoró. Pero él no se dio por vencido. Recuerdo que aquella noche, cuando le pregunté por la frase me dijo que la tenía guardada para su Princesa. En pocas palabras, se había enamorado solo con verla. Y al final, quien la sigue la consigue… aunque fue un poco difícil, el día de Navidad estos dos tortolitos se dieron su beso de amor. Y desde entonces, no hay quien los separe. Son la pareja perfecta, hechos el uno para el otro – los novios sonrieron, y James alzó su copa – Brindemos por su amor, por su felicidad, por los futuros retoños…

- ¡James! – exclamaron Sirius y Hermione.

- Y por ellos, por Sirius y Hermione Black.

- Por Sirius y Hermione Black.

Luego, los recientes esposos se levantaron y se dirigieron al centro de la sala, en donde un vals empezó a sonar. Ellos, se dejaron llevar por la música. Luego se unieron James y Lily, Peter y Laura, Remus y Nora, Frank y Alice, Meda y Ted… y así todos los invitados.

- Tío Sirius – la pareja dejó de mirarse para fijar sus ojos en la pequeña niña, que en ese momento, aunque había salido de casa con el pelo negro y los ojos azules pareciéndose a su tío, ahora lo llevaba castaño y los ojos marrones, queriendo ser su tía – Baila conmigo.

Hermione se rió y le cedió el puesto a su sobrina. Entonces, unas manos la cogieron por detrás. Remus empezó a bailar con ella. Nora había ido un momento a la mesa.

- Felicidades Nutria.

- Gracias Lobo.

Siguieron bailando.

- Estaba escrito que debía ser así¿no? – murmuró ella.

- Mi pequeña Nutria – rió él – Nuestro momento llegó, fue y pasó, y para mi fue uno de los mejores y siempre lo guardare en mi corazón. Pero tu amor no era mío, y el mío no era realmente tuyo.

Se fijaron en Sirius, quien después de que su sobrina se cansase de bailar, bailaba ahora con Nora.

- Ellos son los que amamos, y solamente por ellos seríamos capaces de dar nuestras vidas sin pensarlo siquiera.

- Eres un gran amigo Lobo, te agradezco que hayas sido tu quien me haya llevado hasta el arco.

- Y yo te agradezco que simplemente estés ahí.

Él la besó en la frente, y se dirigió a recuperar a su novia y pareja de baile. Sirius y Hermione se quedaron mirando, pero entonces Lily le cogió a él y James a ella.

- Cambio de parejas con los padrinos – dijo James.

Les costó mucho volverse a juntar para bailar, y al final de la noche, eran incapaces de dar un paso más.

A la hora de marcharse, Sirius cogió de la mano a Hermione.

- Vamos a nuestra casa.

Y tomó un pequeño traslador. Inmediatamente se materializaron frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos, con balcones y pintada de blanco.

- Sirius… ¿Qué…? – trató de preguntar ella.

- Nuestro piso de Londres no era adecuado para albergar a una familia. Bienvenidas a nuestra casa.

Ella le besó.

- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

- A las afueras de Nottingham. Un lugar ideal para una gran familia, jugar al quidditch lejos de los muggles, y poder hacer magia libremente. ¿Le apetecer un tour señora Black?

- Señora Black – susurró ella sin creérselo – Si señor Black.

Sirius le mostró la cocina, el salón, el cuarto de estar, la sala de juegos, el armario de las escobas (de donde ella escapó) varias habitaciones, el desván…

- Y para terminar, la suite – dijo el chico.

Entraron en una habitación grande, adornada con un armario, un escritorio bajo la ventana, y pequeño balcón, una puerta que daba a un baño, y una cama. Ella miró a través del cristal del balcón. La luna creciente adornaba el cielo estrellado.

Sirius se acercó por detrás, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Luego dirigió sus besos al cuello de su mujer. Hermione se estremeció. Sirius la giró hasta ponerla frente a él. La besó en la boca, mientras le desabrochaba el vestido de novia. Ella le quitó la chaqueta, le deshizo la corbata, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa. Luego, él la guió a la cama, mientras ella le quitaba los pantalones. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose. El chico le quitó el sujetador, y tomó sus pechos entre sus manos. Ella cerró lo ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Pronto, ambos quisieron más. Aquellas prendas de ropa que les impedían obtener sus deseos terminaron rápidamente en el suelo.

- Te amo Princesa.

- Te amor Orion.

Aquella noche, fue de ambos. Ninguno de los dos se durmió hasta que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? La boda más esperada de la historia, Sirius y Hermione. Y que bonito detalle la casa¿verdad que si? Ojala los tíos de verdad fueran tan detallistas como este chico. _

_Una pista para próximos capítulos, la felicidad no siempre dura y las cosas se pueden torcer._

_Bueno, soy muy repetitiva, pero que le vamos a hacer… críticas, consejos, ideas, dudas, de todo un poco… haciendo un simple clic en GO_

_Besos y sigan leyendo! _


	13. Cap 13: El ataque a Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 13: EL ATAQUE DE HOGSMEADE

Quedaba un mes para finalizar Hogwarts. El cálido mes de mayo apetecía a disfrutar al máximo los largos días. Y uno de aquellos sábados, el colegio organizó una salida a Hogsmeade.

Nora y sus amigas de Ravenclaw se marcharon en uno de los carruajes hacia el pueblo. Pero cuando bajo, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Apoyado sobre un árbol había un chico de cabellos castaños claros y profundos ojos miel. La esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella no esperó más, y se lanzó sobre él, siendo recibida con un beso.

- No esperaba volver a verte hasta fin de curso – dijo ella.

- Quería sorprenderte – le respondió él – Vamonos.

Ambos amantes desaparecieron entre la multitud. Finalmente, el día terminó y los alumnos hubieron de volver al castillo. Remus acompañó a Nora junto a sus amigas.

Entonces se oyó una fuerte explosión. Instintivamente, Remus abrazó a la chica en ademán protector.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó una chica, asustada.

Se oyeron gritos y nuevas explosiones. Empezó a salir gente corriendo.

- ¡Mortífagos! – exclamó Remus.

Por todos lados aparecieron hombres y mujeres, enfundados en túnicas negras y portando la blanca máscara de los mortífagos.

- ¡Vete Nora! – le pidió Remus - ¡Vuelve al colegio¡Escóndete¡Vete!

- ¡Remus! – gritó ella – ¡Remus!

El chico vio con alivio como sus amigas la cogían y echaban a correr, tratando de llegar al colegio. Entonces se puso en defensa y listo para atacar. Esperaría la llegada de los aurores y la Orden del Fénix, y mientras cubriría la huida de los estudiantes.

Remus empezó a luchar contra los mortífagos, con la ayuda de algunos alumnos. A los pocos minutos, diversos crack avisaron de la llegada de la Orden del Fénix. Inmediatamente después, Frank y algunos aurores también aparecieron.

Se dividieron en parejas, Sirius y Hermione, James y Lily, Peter y Laura, y Alice y Remus. Se pusieron manos a la obra en la tarea de reducir a los mortífagos.

Remus y Alice se desviaron siguiendo unos gritos por una de las calles. Un par de mortífagos habían retenido un grupo de alumnos. Remus palideció cuando vio que Nora estaba allí.

- ¡Nora! – gritó con dolor.

- Mira por donde, tenemos aquí al amado – dijo el mortífago.

- Tu… ¡Benham! – exclamó Remus al reconocer a su compañero de Slytherin.

- Hola Lupin, me halaga que me hayas reconocido.

Y dicho esto, el mortífago tomó a Nora de entre el grupo.

- ¿Qué me dices ahora?

- ¡Suéltala! – estalló el muchacho.

El mortífago se rió.

- Me parece que no.

Y dicho esto le mando un crucio. A su vez, el otro mortífago realizo diversos imperios contra el grupo de alumnos retenidos. Estos, bajo los efectos del hechizo, atacaron a Remus y Alice. La chica terminó cayendo inconsciente en el suelo, y el chico fue sujetado por los alumnos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le gritó lleno de ira.

El mortífago retenía aún en sus brazos a la chica. Nora lloraba de miedo y terror.

- Que sufras… Crucio.

Nora cayó en el suelo sin pronunciar sonido alguno, pero sufriendo los efectos dolorosos de la maldición imperdonable. Remus se debatió inútilmente, en un vano intento de ayudarla.

- ¡Nora! – gritó, mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo, fue testigo de la angustiosa y dolorosa tortura a la que la chica fue sometida.

- Benham – le llamó el otro mortífago – deshazte de ellos. Nos vamos.

- Bien – le respondió este, y dirigiéndose al chico dijo – Nos vamos a tener que despedir Lupin. Finite incantatem.

Los alumnos que había allí soltaron a Remus, que cayó llorando de rodillas, y se miraron anonadados, sin saber que había sucedido. El mortífago dirigió su varita hacia ellos, y con dos palabras mató a uno de ellos. Los otros, asustados echaron a correr. Este, bajó la varita en dirección al cuerpo sin fuerzas de la chica que lloraba a sus pies.

- Despídete de ella Lupin.

- ¡Nora! – gritó él.

- Avada Kedavra.

- Te amo – susurró ella.

- Nora… - murmuró él entre lágrimas.

El haz verde se levó como un torrente de agua la joven vida de la chica.

El mortífago se marchó.

Remus se acercó gateando. Nora estaba allí tendida, con sus ojos claros aún abiertos y con lágrimas cristalinas, pero sin esa chispa de vida que la caracterizaba. El chico la tomó entre sus brazos. La arrulló y con suavidad le cerró los ojos. La besó. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero aun conservaban ese sabor salado que él tanto amaba. El chico la abrazó fuertemente y lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Lloró porque le había arrebatado su mayor tesoro.

Se hizo silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes, llegaron hasta allí aurores y amigos.

- ¡Alice! – Frank había encontrado a su mujer, y dio gracias a Merlín por hallarla solo inconsciente.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Lobo?

Su amigo no respondió. Ella se acuclilló frente a él, y descubrió la realidad.

- ¡Oh Lobo! – gimió.

Ella también lloró.

Entonces, recordó algo. Una vez, paseando por el castillo, llegó a una pequeña terraza del quinto piso. Allí, un monumento de piedra recordaba a cuarenta y tres alumnos y dos profesores, que perdieron su vida contra los mortífagos en un ataque a Hogsmeade ocurrido… ¡en mayo de 1979! Aquel ataque. Su alma se llenó de culpabilidad. Ella lo sabía, debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo impedido. Maldita sea su voluntad de dejarlo todo conforme debía ser. Por su culpa, Nora estaba muerta. En el fondo, era su culpa.

Sirius la abrazó fuertemente por detrás. Él también lloraba.

Laura llegó hasta allí, y Peter tuvo que sostenerla, cuando reconoció el cuerpo sin vida de su prima.

Remus seguía llorando. Entonces alzó la mirada, y sus amigos pudieron ver, que el joven ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había pasado un mes desde el ataque. Hogwarts había rendido su homenaje, cediendo los jardines para el entierro, y colocando un monumento en su recuerdo en una terraza del quinto piso, orientada al sur, y en donde el sol no dejaba de dar.

Para que el sol no deje de brillar en sus recuerdos, había dicho Dumbledore.

Remus se había quedado en Nottingham con Sirius y Hermione. James y Lily también estaban allí la mayor parte del día. Laura estaba deshecha, y Peter se desvivía por tratar de hacerla feliz.

A finales de mes, todo el grupo se reunió en casa de los Pettigrew. Una buena noticia al fin, Laura estaba embarazada. Un bebe para finales de diciembre.

- Si es niña, la llamaré Nora – dijo Laura, mirando a Remus. El chico asintió.

La celebración animó a la gente. Al final de la velada, Remus dijo que tenía que anunciar algo.

- Me marcho.

- ¿Cómo que te marchas? – pudo decir Hermione tras tratar de entender sus palabras.

- Me voy de Inglaterra. Lo necesito.

- ¿Pero…? – trató de decir Laura.

- Volveré para conocer a tu hijo Laura. Pero ahora mismo necesito marcharme de aquí, respirar de nuevo, y no ahogarme en los recuerdos.

- ¿Prometes volver Lunático? – preguntó James.

- Lo prometo Cornamenta – dijo solemnemente el chico.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – preguntó Sirius.

- No lo se… a ver mundo, a aprender cosas – dijo, y añadió en un susurró – a vivir.

Remus se disculpó y salió al jardín. Al cabo de un momento, Hermione salió tras él.

- ¿A dónde vas Lobo?

- Ya te lo he dicho… no lo se… por ahí…

- No me mientas Lobo. No se te da bien conmigo – sonrió ella.

- Tienes razón Nutria… eres a la única que no puedo mentir – dijo él, esbozando un amago de sonrisa – me marchó a Estados Unidos, a tu tierra.

- ¿Por qué allí?

- Quiero conocer tu tierra – sonrió enigmáticamente él – y visitar una comunidad de hombres lobos que hay en el sur del país.

Hermione se acercó a él y le abrazó. Remus no pudo más que devolverle el abrazó con la misma intensidad.

- Prométeme que volverás.

- Te lo prometo Nutria.

- ¿De corazón? – le preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

- De corazón – le respondió él.

Y ninguno supo que fue lo que les impulsó, pero sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Cuando este terminó, ella sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa.

- Recuerda – le dijo antes de entrar – Has prometido volver. Te voy a esperar. Y no solo yo. Todos nosotros. Ahora has perdido una parte de tu corazón, pero recuerda que nosotros también formamos parte de ese corazón lobezno que tienes, y te queremos.

La chica entró. Remus no pudo evitar una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, y murió en sus labios. Aquellos labios que ella acababa de besar.

¡Merlín! Hermione era un misterio. Por eso Estados Unidos. No solo por los hombres lobos, sino por ella también.

_Hola de nuevo. Ya vamos por el trece, y los que quedan jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que es muy triste, pero tenía que suceder. Pero no os preocupéis, Remus volverá en diciembre para conocer al hijo de Peter y Laura… y quien sabe si habrá más niños. Por cierto, se admiten apuestas sobre el sexo. ¿Niño o niña?_

_Gracias por todos los 63 reviews. Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia. No sabéis lo importante que es para mí ver todo el apoyo que recibe. _

_Un beso muy fuerte y nos vemos en el capítulo 14. _


	14. Cap 14: Pañales y previos

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 14: PAÑALES Y PREVIOS

Halloween nuevamente. Aquel año se habían reunido en casa de Sirius y Hermione. Pero no eran los mismos. La ausencia de Remus y Nora se hacía presente y nadie los podía olvidar.

James y Sirius seguían comportándose como los alborotadores que eran. Frank intentaba convencer a Alice para que se levantara y bailara con él. Lily y Hermione hablaban y reían en el sofá, mientras Peter se desvivía por su pequeña Laura, embarazada ya de siete meses.

Entonces, llegó una lechuza que aterrizó frente a Hermione.

- Es una carta de Remus – dijo.

- Léela – pidieron los demás.

"_Mis amigos Merodeadores y queridas chicas,_

_Espero que todos os encontréis estupendamente, sobre todo la futura mama Pettigrew. Siento no haberme puesto en contacto en estos meses, pero espero que no haya sido tanto tiempo como para olvidarme. He conocido a un grupo de hombres lobo y me encuentro perfectamente. Pero no os preocupéis, volveré en diciembre para conocer al nuevo merodeador._

_Os echo de menos y ansío volver a veros. ¡Feliz Halloween! _

_Con cariño_

_Remus J. Lupin"_

- Ya creía que no volveríamos a saber nada de él – dijo James

- Remus no es así. Se ha acordado de nosotros todos los días al igual que nosotros de él – dijo Lily.

Todos sonrieron. Aquel era su amigo, el lobo, el pequeño problema peludo de James.

- ¡Ah! – dejó escapar Laura, con un pequeño grito.

- ¡Laura! – exclamó Peter - ¿Estás bien?

- Tranquilo – sonrió ella – Solo ha sido una patada demasiado fuerte.

Lily, mientras tanto, advirtió una mirada cómplice entre Sirius y Hermione.

- Chicos – llamó la atención el joven de ojos azules – Tenemos una noticia para ustedes – y dicho esto tomó entre sus brazos a su mujer.

Ellos sonrieron mientras sus amigos esperaban.

- Vamos a ser padres.

Tras un silencio de sorpresa, sus amigos se alzaron en felicitaciones.

- ¡Oh Hermione! – exclamó Laura - ¿Para cuándo?

- En abril.

- Bien hecho Canuto – le rió James.

Aquella noche de Halloween, la alegría resonó entre las paredes de aquella casa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nevaba en Londres. Cinco hombres y tres mujeres esperaban en la sala de espera del ala de maternidad del hospital San Mungo.

Laura había ingresado en la mañana del 19 de diciembre, y llevaba cuatro horas en la sala de partos.

Hermione lucía ya una barriguita embarazada de cinco meses.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y salió una sanadora.

- ¿Familiares de la señora Laura Pettigrew?

- Soy su marido – respondió Peter.

- Felicidades, su esposa ha dado a luz a una preciosa niña.

- Tengo una hija… tengo una hija… - repitió el orgulloso padre.

- Enhorabuena Colagusano – exclamó Sirius.

- Felicidades – dijeron los demás amigos.

Peter entró en una habitación para conocer a su primogénita. Media hora después, Peter volvió a la sala y dijo:

- ¿Alguien viene a conocer a mi hija?

El grupo de amigos entró. Laura acunaba a su pequeña. Su cabecita llevaba una pelusa castaña como avance del color de sus cabellos.

- Os presento a Nora Pettigrew.

Todos sonrieron, pero para Laura, la mejor sonrisa fue la de Remus.

- ¿Querrá cogerla su padrino? – le preguntó.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó él, anonadado.

Laura y Peter le sonrieron, y el joven tomó entre sus brazos a la niña. La pequeña Nora abrió sus ojos y Remus vio el color.

- Son claro… como Nora – le dijo a Laura.

- Se parece a su tía en los ojos – respondió la madre.

Remus se acercó a la bebe, y depositó un suave beso en su pequeña frente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de Navidades, Lily, James, Alice y Frank organizaron una cena. En ella, invitaron a sus amigos y algunos familiares. No habían dicho el motivo, pero muchos empezaban a sospecharlo.

Lily y Alice fueron quienes tomaron la palabra al finalizar la cena.

- Bueno… la verdad es que esta cena tiene un motivo muy especial para nosotros cuatro – empezó Lily.

- Es una noticia muy especial, y esperamos que compartáis con nosotros nuestra alegría – dijo Alice.

- Allá va… para el mes de julio, Alice y yo seremos madres.

La multitud de amigos y familiares se lanzaron hacia los matrimonios y les felicitaron por la buena noticia.

Hermione estaba ya de seis meses, y Laura llevaba en brazos a su pequeña hija Nora, de apenas un mes de vida. Las cuatro amigas no podían ser más felices con sus vidas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius odiaba aquellos meses. Desde que Hermione había entrado en el tercer y último trimestre de su embarazo, su estado de ánimo variaba continuamente y sus caprichos iban en aumento.

Aquel 11 de abril tampoco fue distinto.

- Sirius…

Aun era de mañana, y el matrimonio seguía en la cama.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la amodorrada voz del hombre.

- Quiero una taza de chocolate.

- Mmpffmpf

- Sirius… quiero un chocolate bien calentito.

A duras penas, el chico se levantó y volvió poco después con una humeante taza de chocolate.

Se levantaron más tarde.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué quieres Princesa? – preguntó él.

- Quiero leer.

- Los libros están en la estantería Princesa.

- No – pidió ella como una niña – Quiero leerme uno nuevo.

- Cariño, hoy no me apetece ir…

- ¡Quiero un nuevo libro¡Quiero leerme el último de Rachel Murray!

- Princesa…

- ¡Sirius Orión Black¡Ve a Nottingham y cómprame el último libro de Rachel Murray!

Y el pobre marido no tuvo más remedio que atender a los deseos de su esposa.

- Sirius…

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó él.

Entonces, ella se puso a llorar.

- Princesa, no llores… Princesa – trató de suavizar el chico.

- ¡Ya no me quieres¡No te gusto con esta horrible panza!

- No digas estupideces. ¿Cómo no te voy a querer si en esa panza llevas a mi hijo¿Cómo no te voy a querer si sigues siendo mi Princesa?

- Sirius…

- Dime Princesa.

- Quiero fresas.

- ¿Fresas?

- Si – pidió como una niña caprichosa – con nata

Y otra vez el chico no tuvo más remedio que atender a sus deseos.

Pero poco después de comer.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez¿No vas ni a dejarme dormir la siesta un poquito?

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué¿Qué?

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¡Que he roto aguas!

El chico la miró sin entender.

- ¡Perro estúpido! – gritó ella - ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy a punto de dar a luz?

- ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Ya¿Ahora¿Hoy?

- ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y llévame a San Mango antes de que te mande la primera maldición que se me ocurra!

Nervioso y sin saber muy bien cómo, Sirius tomó a Hermione, y se apareció lo más rápido posible en San Mungo.

Los sanadores rápidamente se la llevaron hacia la sala de partos, y el futuro padre se quedó en la sala de espera del ala de maternidad. Con un poco de tranquilidad, envió una lechuza a James, pidiéndole que avisara al resto.

Poco a poco, empezaron a llegar. James y Lily, luego Frank y Alice, más tarde Peter y Laura con su hija Nora, y dos horas después llegó Remus. Meda y Ted, con su hija Tonks, se pasaron tres horas después de que Hermione hubiera ingresado.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – exasperó el futuro padre.

- No te preocupes – le respondió Laura – yo tardé tres horas en traer al mundo a Nora. Todo depende de la mujer y cómo vaya el parto.

Cuando se cumplían cinco horas del ingreso de Hermione, una sanadora abrió la puerta.

- ¿Familiares de la señora Hermione Black?

- Sirius Black, su marido – se levantó el joven.

- Felicidades, su esposa ha tenido una sanísima y preciosa niña.

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de pronunciar algún sonido.

- ¿Eh Sirius? – le llamó James.

- Tengo una niña… una pequeña princesita – dijo.

- Felicidades Canuto – exclamó Remus.

Poco después, Sirius entraba en la habitación. Hermione, tendida en la cama, sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

- Sirius, mira, es Audrey.

- Ya la veo.

El chico se acercó, y vio a una pequeña bebita, con la cabeza cubierta de suaves cabellos castaños, y con dos grandes ojazos azules bien abiertos, que miraban a su alrededor.

- Hola Audrey… hola Princesita – le dijo, tendiéndole un dedo, que la niña aferró con todo su puño.

El orgullo padre levantó la mirada hacia su mujer.

- Es preciosa.

- Te quiero Orión.

- Te quiero Hermione.

Media hora después, la habitación se llenó de flores y amigos. Todos felicitaron a la pareja, y la pequeña Tonks, con sus casi siete años, se empeñó en cogerla. Así pues, la sentaron en el sillón y su madre la ayudó a coger a su pequeña prima.

- Hola Audrey – y dirigiéndose a su madre, le espetó – Ella tiene un nombre bonito¿Por qué yo tengo que tener este tan feo?

Todos se rieron.

- Nymphadora es un nombre muy bonito – dijo Remus – pero muy largo¿Qué te parece si te llamo Nymph?

La niña, con el cabello rosa chicle y los ojos azules le miró, y sonriendo asintió.

- Pero solo tú.

Hermione les miró. Ahora ya sabía porque Remus era el único que la llamaba Nymph. Sonrió al pensar, que dentro de varios años, aquel joven y aquella niña estarían juntos.

Pero en aquel momento, solo le importaba su dulce niña. Tenía un agradable presentimiento. Tenía una hija de Sirius Black, y estaba casada con él. El futuro debería cambiar. Pero¿en que medida lo haría?

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Uno de los mejores que he escrito. La verdad es que describir los caprichos de Hermione y los nervios de Sirius no ha sido nada fácil. Pero aquí está. _

_¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? La verdad es que las cosas no siempre son de color de rosa, y a veces se tiñen de negro y rojo sangre. No me matéis ¿ok? _

_Cuídense, disfruten leyendo, y nos vemos en el capítulo 15, "Callejón Diagon"_


	15. Cap 15: Callejon Diagon

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 15: CALLEJON DIAGON

Era un soleado día del mes de junio. Mientras que Frank y James trataban de conseguir misiones para no tener que soportar en sus casas los caprichos de sus embarazadas esposas Alice y Lily; Laura y Hermione disfrutaban de sus hijas en un día de compras.

El Callejón Diagon estaba repleto de gente que iba de aquí a allí haciendo compras, paseando, disfrutando con la familia o los amigos…

Laura y Hermione se lo pasaron de lo más lindo. Pero cuando salieron de la herboristería, oyeron gritos y explosiones. Luego se encontraron, con gente que corría.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Laura.

- Mortífagos y aurores. Una batalla campal – respondió un hombre que corría.

Hermione y Laura apretaron fuertemente contra ellas a sus hijas, y se dispusieron a correr también, tratando de escapar.

Giraron una esquina, y trataron de aparecerse.

- ¡Han puesto un campo anti-aparición! – exclamó Hermione, cuando observaron sus nulos intentos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Correr a buscar una chimenea con polvos flu, saquear las tiendas de escobas, o llegar al Caldero Chorreante¿Qué opción te gusta más?

- ¡Corre!

Un grupo de mortífagos habían aparecido delante del callejón.

- Un momento – se extrañó Hermione – Ese es Dawson, es un auror.

Y atónitamente, observó como el auror mataba a un hombre que había tropezado y caído.

- ¡Merlín! – gimieron las chicas.

El auror la vio y fue hacia ellas.

- ¡Corre!

Más adelante, vieron a Frank.

- ¡Frank! – gritaron ambas.

Otra vez se detuvieron. Frank estaba torturando a dos niños pequeños y a su madre.

- ¡Frank! – gritó Hermione asustada - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¡Corre Hermione! – le gritó Laura.

Las chicas siguieron corriendo, esquivando rayos y maldiciones, tratando de llegar a un lugar seguro.

- ¡Ah! – un sonoro grito de dolor salió de la boca de Laura.

Hermione se giró, y observó que Laura mostraba un gran corte sagnante en el costado.

- ¡Merlín Laura¡Estás herida!

- Hermione… yo así no puedo huir…

- No digas estupideces, vamos, hemos de salir de aquí – le respondió tirando de ella.

- No puedo… - Laura ahogaba el dolor – Estoy… muy malherida… llévate a Nora.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo¡Tenemos que salir de aquí las cuatro!

- Yo… no puedo… por favor Hermione… coge… a Nora… llévatela… huid… os cubriré un tramo… tal vez pueda esconderme… Hermione… - Laura suplicaba.

Hermione tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Laura se sacrificaba por ella, y las niñas.

- Hermione… coge a las niñas y vete.

Entre sollozos, Hermione tomó a Nora entre sus brazos, y apretándolas fuertemente contra ella, y sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo. En su corazón, le dolía abandonar a Laura.

- ¡James! – gritó Laura.

Hermione se giró. Laura estaba frente a James, y este le lanzaba la maldición crucio. La chica cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué los aurores atacaban a inocentes¿Por qué sus compañeros y amigos?

Un grito de Laura rasgó el momento. Hermione lloró.

Entonces advirtió una presencia tras de ella. Echó a correr. De pronto, todo se hizo negro. Su último pensamiento fue para Nora y Audrey.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione parpadeó y humedeció sus ojos. Poco a poco, enfocó la vista. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas con una franja verde. Estaba… ¡en San Mungo¿Qué había sucedió? Empezó a recordar, el ataque, las niñas, Laura…

Lloró. Y entonces advirtió la presencia de un hombre dormido en el sillón.

- Sirius… - su voz sonó ronca, como si no la hubiese usado – Sirius…

El chico se despertó medio desorientado. Y entonces la vio despierta

- Hermione – susurró.

Se acercó a ella y se abrazó fuertemente. Empezó a llorar.

- Sirius¿Qué ha pasado?

- Princesa – dijo él, besándola – Creí que te había perdido.

- ¡Audrey¡Y Nora! Sirius¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde esta Laura?

Su marido seguía llorando.

- Princesa, llevas tres semanas en San Mungo, en estado comatoso.

La chica calló. Tres semanas. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde ese ataque. Pero había algo más.

- Sirius… - le llamó suavemente, pidiéndole que le contara más cosas.

- Encontraron a Laura muerta, cerca de donde te encontraron a ti, inconsciente.

- ¡Merlín! – gimió la chica – Sirius¿Dónde están las niñas?

- Nora ha desaparecido, no han encontrado su cuerpo en el callejón…

- ¿Y mi hija? Sirius¿Dónde esta Audrey?

Sirius lloraba.

- La encontraron a tu lado, la tenías medio abrazada… pero… estaba… Audrey… estaba… Audrey estaba muerta.

Hermione se quedó muda. Se volvió a hacer negro todo.

- Hermione – oyó que la llamaban – Hermione.

Hermione maldijo. Seguro que era Ron o Harry. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Pero no halló a sus amigos. Era un sanador. Y recordó que seguía en el pasado.

- Hermione, soy el sanador Plummer. ¿Qué recuerda?

- El ataque… Sirius contándome… - se interrumpió, y volvió a llorar.

- Tranquila Hermione – la calmó el sanador – su marido se encuentra ahora mismo avisando a sus amigos de que usted ya despertó. Y los aurores querrán hablar con usted, puesto que es una de los nueve superviviente del ataque.

- ¡No! – gritó ella - ¡Los aurores no¡Ellos atacaron a los inocentes¡Fue su culpa! – estaba llorando y temblando de rabia.

- Princesa tranquila – Sirius había entrado en la habitación, y su voz sirvió para tranquilizarla.

- Será mejor que ahora esté rodeada de la gente que quiere. Volveré más tarde – anunció el sanador.

La puerta se abrió, y el sanador se marchó. Entonces entraron Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Frank y Alice. Hermione se puso a gritar nuevamente.

- ¡No¡Fuera¡Asesinos¡Fue vuestra culpa¡Asesinos!

- Hermione tranquilízate. Somos nosotros – le dijo Lily.

- ¡No¡Asesinos¡Mi hija¡Laura¡Asesinos¿Dónde esta Nora?

- Salid fuera – pidió Sirius, y una vez lo hicieron, y Hermione se calmó, le pidió que le contara que había sucedido.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había visto. A Dawson, a Frank, a James…

- Princesa, eso es imposible… Frank y James estaban de misión en Escocia.

- Yo… yo… les vi Sirius – tartamudeó.

- Los otros ocho han contado lo mismo que tú. Que vieron a aurores atacar a la gente, sin haber mortífagos allí.

- ¿Entonces?

- La única teoría que hay en el cuartel es la de que posiblemente fueran mortífagos bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos. Es la única opción.

Hermione se abrazó bajo de Sirius.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Vivir – le respondió el chico simplemente.

- ¿Dónde…? Me gustaría… yo… Audrey… - tartamudeó de nuevo la chica.

- Está enterrada en Nottingham, cerca de casa – susurró el hombre.

Ella asintió, y lloró en los brazos del chico.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter se encontraba solo en su casa. Antes estaba llena de vida. Ahora faltaban sus dos mujeres. Laura y Nora. Aún recordaba el frió cadáver de Laura, cuando le habían pedido que la reconociera. Aún no creía que estuviera muerta. Y su pequeña Nora, su alegría, su vida… era la única que había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaría?

Una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Un simple pergamino sin remitente. Intrigante.

"_Buscas la verdad. Nora sigue viva y yo se donde está. ¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por ella? Si es así, te espero el día 18 de agosto en la Mansión Ryddle de Pequeño Hangleton, a las nueve y media de la noche. Ven solo"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione salió del hospital el día treinta de julio. Pero a la salida, se cruzaron con Frank, que llevaba apresuradamente a Alice a la sala de partos. Así que decidieron quedarse. Cuatro horas después, conocían al pequeño Neville Longbottom.

Hermione le miró. Era el desastre de Hogwarts, el apasionado de la herbologia, el chico del sapo, el olvidadizo… pero ante todo su amigo. Pensó en los buenos momentos que había vivido con él, y los malos. Las clases de Hogwarts, la sala común, los estudios, la batalla del departamento de Misterios en quinto, la batalla de Hogwarts en sexto curso…

Aquella noche, Hermione apenas pudo dormir en su cama. Sirius y ella permanecieron toda la noche abrazados. Pero ella no durmió. Simplemente dejaba pasar las horas pensando en su vida, en su hija, en Sirius, en Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y los demás, en James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Peter, Remus, en Laura y Nora…

La mañana del treinta y uno de julio, Hermione esperaba la lechuza. Llegó a las diez de la mañana. Lily acababa de ingresar en San Mungo. Rápidamente, Sirius y Hermione se fueron para el hospital. A las cinco de la tarde, conocían al fin a Harry.

Aquel bebe que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y no tenía más que una pelusa negra donde estaría ese indomable cabello, era su amigo Harry. Su mejor amigo. Quien correría aventuras junto a ella y Ron, que tomaría decisiones equivocadas por amor, y lo daría todo por este. Quien lucharía por un mundo nuevo.

- Hermione – la llamó Lily.

Ella y Alice compartían habitación junto a sus hijos.

- Alice y yo queríamos pedirte una cosa – le dijo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Queremos que seas la madrina de nuestros hijos – le dijo Alice.

- ¿De los dos?

- Si – respondieron únicamente.

- El padrino de Harry será Sirius y el de Neville será Gideon Prewett, pero nos gustaría que tú fueses la madrina de ambos. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione miró a los bebes. Dormían juntos, sin saber que les depararía el futuro.

- Si.

Hermione se prometió a si misma, que cuidaría de esos niños cuando sus madres no estuviesen. Entonces la asaltó otra duda¿y si consiguiera que sus madres siguieran junto a ellos¿Qué cambios podría ocasionar en el futuro, en su futuro? Evitaría doce años en Azkaban a Sirius, evitaría que Neville se criara con su abuela y Harry con sus odiosos tíos. Pero no habría trece años de paz. Tal vez alguno muriera de niño. Tal vez nunca hubiera sido amiga de ellos. Tal vez no habría corrido esas emocionantes aventuras. Tal vez, Harry y Neville no serían los maravillosos chicos que son ahora.

Hermione se puso a llorar. Era demasiada presión. Sirius la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó. Depositó un beso en su frente. Luego, él volvió a dedicarse a su ahijado.

Ella, sin decir nada a nadie, se retiró sigilosamente de allí y se marchó a casa. Ya daría explicaciones a su marido, o tal vez no.

Pero si hubo una persona que la vio irse. Remus no había podido apartar la mirada de ella.

_¡No me matéis! Se que me vais a odiar, pero la historia debe seguir su curso, y el futuro no debería de modificarse. Aun así, Hermione sigue aún en el pasado, y no se sabe cuando va a volver a su tiempo (vosotros no, yo si jejeje) Este capítulo no fue nada fácil de escribir, y lamenté mucho lo ocurrido. Pero os prometo que todo tiene su motivo. _

_A partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar mucho. La muerte de un ser querido hará se cambie la forma del ver el mundo y las lealtades. A veces, el amor se hace fuerte y otras se debilita…_

_Gracias por los reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Espero que la historia os guste en general. Agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que me elogias (hacéis que me ponga roja frente al ordenador) y la confianza que me dais al seguir leyendo y opinando. Un beso muy fuerte a todos, los que seguís Dame un beso Princesa desde el principio y a los que han llegado luego. _

_Por cierto, dejadme reviews, ya sabéis, eso de hacer clic en GO y desahogarse de ideas, críticas, (amenazas), alabanzas, etc… Un beso!_


	16. Cap 16: Lejos

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 16: LEJOS

Peter estaba allí. Mansión Ryddle, Pequeño Hangleton. El reloj marcó las nueve y media de la noche. Había ido solo, tal y como la nota le pedía.

- Bienvenido.

Una suave y fría voz habló. Peter se giró, y frente a ella se alzó una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules muy fríos. Se le hizo familiar. Pero no la podía ver bien del todo, a menos que se acercara más.

- ¿Quién eres¿Dónde esta mi hija?

- Vas muy deprisa – respondió la mujer.

Se miraron en silencio.

- Los aurores creían que habían mortífagos en el callejón. Atacaron y de pronto se encontraron con la realidad. Entonces decidieron que nadie podía contar la verdad y mataron a inocentes. Pero uno de ellos se quedó con un bebé, tu hija ¿cierto? – dijo la mujer.

- Eran mortífagos bajo los efectos de poción multijugos – respondió el chico.

- ¿Y tu te crees eso?

- Ya no se que creer.

- Yo te diré que creer. Cree en la magia verdadera, cree en el mundo mágico puro. Cree en tus ideas, cree en ti… y en tu hija. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?

- Si – respondió el chico.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a recuperar a tu hija¿Estás dispuesto a luchar por tus creencias y por ella¿Estás dispuesto a matar y morir por ello?

- Si.

- Bien Peter.

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se acercó a la luz, y Peter por fin la reconoció. Bellatrix Black, o Lestrange de casada, la prima de Sirius, la hermana de Andrómeda.

- ¿Te unes a nuestra causa¿Jurarías lealtad al Señor Tenebroso?

- Si.

Peter ya era otra persona. Todo su dolor, toda su ira, se transformó. La vertió hacia quienes creía los causantes de su dolor. Y si para ello había de cambiar, lo iba a hacer. Colagusano dejó de existir. Ahora solo era Pettigrew.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se levantó cuando el sol aún no había salido. A su lado, Sirius seguía durmiendo. Se puso la bata encima, y salió al pasillo. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la habitación contigua, en la puerta de la cual, había un pequeño cartel donde se podía leer _Audrey_.

Hermione abrió la puerta, y entró la habitación de su hija. De esa hija que ya no estaba junto a ella. Todo seguía igual. Después de dos meses todo seguía igual. La ropa guardada en los cajones, los peluches sobre la cuna… Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la chica.

Su vida había cambiado mucho. Le había costado mucho aceptar la muerte de su hija. Además, cargaba a sus espaldas con la muerte de Laura y la desaparición de Nora.

Encima de la mesilla, había una foto enmarcada. Era la primera foto de la familia. Hermione en la cama del hospital, sosteniendo en brazos a la pequeña, y Sirius rodeándolas a ambas con sus brazos. Sonreían. De vez en cuando, ella y Sirius se besaban, y otras veces besaban a su hija.

Ahora ya no existía eso. La relación de Sirius y Hermione se había congelado. Pocas veces eran las que Sirius le daba un beso a su mujer en los labios, y ya no compartían noches llenas de pasión. Eran dos desconocidos, dos extraños bajo un mismo techo.

Para Sirius, ahora solo era Harry. Harry por aquí, Harry por allá… y Hermione no podía culparle. Sirius estaba ilusionado con su hija, había hecho grandes planes que ahora no servían de nada. Y todo su amor se había quedado sin destinatario. Por eso, se lo entregó todo a su ahijado. Lo había tomado como su hijo, aún cuando no lo era en realidad.

- Princesa… - Sirius estaban en el marco de la puerta.

- Siento haberte despertado – murmuró ella secándose las lágrimas.

- No pasa nada¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Aún es muy temprano.

- Voy.

Sirius se volvió a su habitación. No había entrado en el cuarto. No lo hacía desde que la niña ya no estaba. Se sentía incapaz, un traidor al recuerdo de su hija por olvidarla a favor del hijo de James y Lily.

Hermione regresó y se tumbó a su lado. Tenía frío, pero su marido no lo advirtió. Le daba la espalda.

Cuando amaneció, comenzó un nuevo día.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Octubre llegó con lluvias.

Aquel día, Hermione preparaba la comida sin muchas ganas. Ya lo había decidido, y solo faltaba que él lo supiera.

La puerta se abrió.

- Ya he llegado – sonó la voz de Sirius.

- Comemos en un cuarto de hora – le respondió ella.

Sirius entró en la cocina. No se acercó a ella para darle un beso. Ya no lo hacía.

- Si cocinaras con magia terminarías antes – le dijo.

- Sabes que me gusta hacerlo de forma muggle – le respondió.

Tal como había dicho ella, un cuarto de hora después, se sentaban a comer. Lo hicieron en silencio.

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Normal, ya hace tiempo que no hay ataques y hay bastante tranquilidad en el cuartel.

- Bien – respondió ella.

Sirius la miró.

- Princesa¿no crees que sería bueno que volvieses al trabajo? Encerrarte en casa no es lo más adecuado.

- No me siento con fuerzas para trabajar.

- Princesa – le suplicó él – Eras una de las mejores aurores que el cuartel tenía. Sacaste matrícula. Ojoloco te echa de menos en el trabajo. Y la Orden del Fénix también.

Ella no respondió. Bajó la mirada al plato. Tal vez debería decírselo ahora.

- Voy a marcharme Sirius – murmuró.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó él.

- Que voy a marcharme – repitió.

- Eso ya lo he oído – dijo él anonadado – Lo que no entiendo es porque dices eso.

- Porque necesito marcharme de aquí. Olvidarme de todo esto. Volver a vivir.

- Estas diciendo tonterías.

- No son tonterías Sirius. Necesito volver a creer que puedo ser feliz, que puedo seguir viviendo.

- ¡No digas estupideces! – gritó él. Ella se asustó al verle enfadado - ¿De que demonios hablas¿Ya no eres feliz junto a mí¿Es eso?

- ¡Si! – gritó ella.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Él se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

- Sirius – dijo ella, más calmada – Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Y lo sabes – el hizo ademán de interrumpirla – No me interrumpas por favor. Desde la muerte de Audrey ni tu ni yo somos los mismos. Ya no te acercas a mí, ya no me abrazas por las noches, ya no me amas – susurró – La familia que teníamos ya no existe. Tu vida se centra ahora en Harry, y yo me he salido de ella.

- Podemos arreglarlo – dijo él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Es muy difícil. Yo ya no soporto toda esta tensión, esta indiferencia. Necesito marcharme por un tiempo. Solo te pido que comprendas y respetes mi decisión.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Muy serio, preguntó.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Lejos – dijo ella, y dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó, dejando el plato a medio comer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El aeropuerto de San Francisco estaba a rebosar de gente. Muggles corrientes, aunque también hubieras magos entre ellos.

Hermione salió por la puerta del vuelo procedente de Londres, con escala en Nueva York. ¿Por qué había elegido San Francisco? Tal vez por la mentira de que aquel era su lugar de origen.

Aunque no era el único motivo.

- ¡Hermione!

Ella se giró, y sonrió. Un chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos dorados la llamaba con la mano.

- Hola Lobo – le dijo abrazándole.

- Hola Nutria¿has tenido buen viaje?

- Normalito.

- Bienvenida a casa ¿no?

- Tal vez – sonrió enigmáticamente ella – ya no se cual es mi casa.

- No te preocupes. Todo se solucionara. En menos que canta un gallo tendrás a Sirius aporreando a tu puerta con una ramo de tulipanes – se rió él.

- No le dije a donde iba.

Él le miró.

- Necesito un tiempo, y él prometió respetar mi decisión. Si vuelvo, lo haré cuando esté preparada. Y te rogaría a ti también, que si regresas, no les digas nada – le respondió ella.

- De acuerdo. No te preocupes – la abrazó y sonrió – todo va a salir bien Nutria.

- Eso espero Lobo, eso espero.

_Hola de nuevo. He aquí una nueva entrega de Dame un beso Princesa. Agradezco haber sobrevivido a vuestros instintos homicidas por el último capítulo. _

_La familia Black se disuelve. Sirius se queda con James, Lily, y el pequeño Harry en Inglaterra, y Hermione se va a EEUU con Remus. ¿Volverá¿Pasará algo entre ellos dos¿Intentará Sirius volver a verla, y que le perdone?_

_Las dudas (algunas, no todas) se resolverán en el próximo capítulo. Y gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews... ya van 81... ¿se podría pedir llegar a 100? _

_¡Nos vemos! Seguid leyendo y cuídense todos. Besos_


	17. Cap 17: Medio mundo entre nosotros

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 17: MEDIO MUNDO ENTRE NOSOTROS

Con el papel aún en sus manos, la chica abrió la pequeña librería. _Zabinni Book's_ rezaba el letrero. Era una librería mágica, pero que al parecer, tenía una sección muggle. Y estaban buscando una bruja de ascendencia muggle para que les ayudara en la sección.

- Hola¿puedo ayudarla? – preguntó una mujer. Era de color, alta y elegante, con unos ojos negros muy bonitos.

- Hola, me llamo Hermione Black, y he cogido su anuncio de asistente muggle para la librería. Soy una bruja hija de muggles.

- Vaya, Merlín ha oído mis suplicas. Hace meses que pusimos el cartel, pero la gente no le hace mucho caso. Encantada, yo soy Elizabeth Zabinni.

- Mucho gusto.

- Bueno, señorita Black…

- Señora – corrigió inmediatamente Hermione – aunque si lo desea puede llamarme Hermione.

- Disculpa Hermione – sonrió la mujer – Yo a la vez te pediría que me llamases Elizabeth, o si lo prefieres, algún diminutivo.

- Gracias.

- Bueno Hermione, dime¿tienes conocimientos amplios de literatura muggle?

- Bastante, me consideraban un ratón de biblioteca. Y mis compañeros de Hogwarts se extrañaban de mis libros de literatura muggle sobre mi mesilla.

- Entonces no se hable más. Estás contratada.

- Gracias Elizabeth.

- Por cierto, tu acento no es de aquí¿verdad?

- Cierto, soy inglesa.

- Vaya una compatriota. Yo también. Bueno, nací allí, pero mis padres son de Sudáfrica. Y ahora, me he casado con un norteamericano.

- Gran mezcla de culturas – rió ella.

Así fue como Hermione, una gran auror inglesa, empezó a trabajar en una pequeña librería norteamericana. Poco a poco, descubrió para su asombro, que trabajaba para los padres de Blaise Zabinni, que en ese momento era un adorable niño menor de un año.

Remus puso se quedó serio y pensativo cuando ella le comunicó su nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

- Hoy por hoy sí, estoy segura.

- Entonces yo no soy quién para negarte nada.

Llegó diciembre, y con él, la Navidad. El matrimonio Zabinni, Richard i Elizabeth, la invitaron a ella y a Remus a cenar con ellos y su pequeño hijo Blaise. El matrimonio no tenía familia viva, y por ello, sus amigos eran su familia.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Remus la llamó.

- Hermione – ella se giró hacia él – Yo aún tengo un regalo para ti, pero he preferido dártelo aquí.

Ella sonrió. Aquel era Lobo, su Lobo, su sorprendente y enigmático Lobo. Él le entregó un paquete cuidadosamente empaquetado. Ella, sonriendo como una chiquilla, lo abrió.

Era un simple cuaderno, de tapas duras en color rojo suave. Sobre la portada, tenía grabado en letras doradas su nombre, Hermione. Estaba en blanco, listo para ser escrito.

- ¡Oh Remus¡Es precioso! – le dijo ella dándole un beso.

- Se lo mucho que te gusta escribir, y he pensado que tal vez, querrías escribir todo lo que te pasa por esa cabecita… y quien sabe si también por ese corazón tuyo – le dijo con una profunda mirada miel.

- Gracias Lobo – le repitió ella con una sonrisa sincera, una de las pocas que Remus podía ver desde hacía mucho tiempo – Feliz Navidad – dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

- Feliz Navidad Nutria.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El mes de mayo fue recibido con una temperatura suave y fresca, muy agradable. Hermione estaba tumbada en el diván, en el porche de su casa. Seguía viviendo con Remus, aunque ella sabía que el chico estaba planteándose volver a Inglaterra.

El sonido de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cerró el cuaderno en donde había estado escribiendo. Del vehículo, bajaron un matrimonio, y un niño de poco más de un año.

- ¡Mione! – gritó el niño.

- Hola Blaise – dijo ella tomando al niño en sus brazos.

- Hola Hermione – la saludó Richard con un beso en la mejilla.

Richard era una persona muy agradable. Hermione se preguntó que habría sido de él en el futuro, puesto que sabía que Elizabeth, su mujer, terminaría casándose con hombres ricos y mayores, para quedarse viuda al poco tiempo.

- ¿Cómo va ese novelón que estás escribiendo?

- No seas pesado Richard, sabes que no le gustaba hablar de él, u hoy por fin nos vas a desvelar alguna cosa – respondió su mujer.

- Sois unos pesados¿lo sabías? Aquí el único bueno es Blaise.

- ¡Mione! – exclamó el niño, provocando risas en los mayores.

- ¿Y Remus? – preguntó Richard.

- Ha ido al Ministerio. Estoy segura que está tramitando papeles para volver a Inglaterra…

- Pero aún no te ha dicho nada – adivinó Elizabeth.

- Cierto – dijo ella.

- Y eso te molesta – continuó la mujer.

- Puede que sí. Al fin y al cabo, soy su mejor amiga¿no?

- Voy a volver – dijo una voz. Remus había vuelto – Hola Richard, Elizabeth – saludó.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El mes que viene, y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Richard y Elizabeth, disimuladamente, tomaron a su hijo y se apartaron de la conversación.

- ¿Para qué? Estoy muy bien así como estoy.

- Se va a cumplir un año.

Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor atravesar su corazón.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – preguntó su amigo.

- Deja que lo piense.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un año. Un año desde el ataque al Callejón Diagon. Pese a que se había demostrado que eran mortífagos bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, aún eran muchos los que desconfiaban.

Todos los dolorosos recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de Hermione. Recordaba aún la súplica de Laura, los lloros de Nora y Audrey, su pequeña Audrey…

Habían llegado por la tarde. Aunque la gente supo que Remus había venido, Hermione pidió que su llegada se mantuviese en secreto. No había acudido al acto de recuerdo de las víctimas. En lugar de ello, fue primero al cementerio de Aberdeen, y visitó a su amiga Laura. Luego, se trasladó a Nottingham, y allí lloró desoladamente frente a la tumba de su hija Audrey.

No supo cuando tiempo permaneció allí, pero una voz la sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Hermione.

Era Sirius. Antes de girarse lo supo, puesto que habría reconocido su voz en cualquier lugar.

- Hola Sirius.

El muchacho que ella recordaba, era ahora un hombre de veintiún años. Y ese hombre no pudo resistir el ir a abrazarla. Y la chica bebió de aquel abrazo. Conectaron sus miradas, y poco a poco, fueron recortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

En el último instante, Hermione giró su cara, y Sirius terminó besando la mojada mejilla de la chica.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Ayer por la tarde, junto con Remus.

- ¿Y por que…¿Por qué….?

- No estoy preparada Sirius.

El chico asintió.

- Le he traído flores todas las semanas. No ha habido ningún fin de semana que no viniese. Y si por razones de trabajo no podía venir yo, solía enviar a Lily – dijo refiriéndose a la tumba de su hija.

- Me alegro. Yo la he echado mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti – dijo él.

Ella le miró, suplicando. El asintió levemente con su cabeza.

- ¿Te puedo invitar a comer a casa?

- Claro – sonrió ella.

Aquella comida fue de las más agradables que ella hubiese tomado en los últimos meses. Más tarde, se sentaron en el comedor y charlaron hasta que Sirius se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Cuando despertó, encontró una nota enganchada a su ropa con una aguja.

"_Sirius, me marcho nuevamente lejos de ti, de todos los recuerdos que me acechan. Pero no te preocupes, porque volveré, y cuando lo haga, te prometo que será para siempre. Te amo, Princesa Hermione"_.

El chico sonrió. Esa era su mujer. La mujer que más amaba él en el mundo. Y si para recuperarla tenía que esperar a que ella regresase por su propia voluntad, él la iba a esperar con los brazos abiertos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un día de agosto, Sirius recibió una lechuza. Esta llevaba un paquete y una carta.

"_Mi amado Sirius,_

_En estas cortas líneas, apenas quiero expresarte mi amor y agradecimiento por estos últimos cuatro años. _

_Has conseguido que las penas que pudiese haber vivido antes hayan quedado olvidadas, y que las mayores alegrías que pueda haber vivido hayan ocurrido en estos últimos años._

_Espero poder estar a tu lado próximamente. _

_Con amor, tú esposa_

_Hermione Black"_

Sirius cerró los ojos y olió el aroma que el pergamino desprendía. Casi pudo sentir su olor, ese olor tan característico de ella.

Rasgó el papel del paquete, y se encontró con un libro.

Tenía las tapas duras, de color rojo suave. En letras doradas, el título _"Medio mundo entre nosotros"_. Debajo, el nombre de la autora, _Hermione Black._

Sirius lo ojeó. Era un libro. Un libro escrito por ella.

Abrió la primera página. Tenía una dedicatoria.

"_Mi sombra tiene forma de Lobo. A él le debo muchas cosas de lo que soy ahora. Gracias por estar junto a mí. Gracias por el cuaderno que me impulsó a escribir._

_Al único hombre que ocupa mi corazón. A mi fuente de inspiración. Al sol de mis días y la luna de mis noches. A él. Te amo"_

Los ojos del chico se aguaron un poco. Parpadeó tratando de contenerlas. Pasó la página y comenzó a leer.

"_Dame un beso Princesa. Una burda frase de la humanidad, que puede ser el centro del universo para dos miembros de ella…"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es precioso. Me duele mucho tenerlos alejados el uno del otro, pero a la vez me agrada, porque así él ve que ella es su mundo. Y quien sabe, puede que cuando vuelva las cosas sean distintas… o no._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el libro de Hermione? Es un libro de amor, habla de los sentimientos. Del amor entre dos personas. Concretamente, del amor entre ellos dos. _

_Bueno, ya sabéis, lo mismo de siempre por los siglos de los siglos… críticas, consejos, ideas, teorías, maldiciones, quejas… lo que se os ocurra (no valen declaraciones de amor que estoy con novio, aunque si el chico es guapo quien sabe ;-) jeje) tenéis que dejarme un review haciendo clic ahí donde pone GO._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, y ser fieles a la historia. Porque es gracias a vosotros por lo que la historia sigue creciendo. Besos._


	18. Cap 18: Decisiones actos y consecuencias

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 18: DECISIONES, ACTOS Y CONSECUENCIAS

El calendario marcaba 29 de octubre de 1981. Hermione se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Se acercaba Halloween, y aquella noche empezaría la pesadilla de sus amigos, ese sueño del que siempre quieres despertar.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Se había propuesto no cambiar su pasado, el futuro… pero no contaba con haber compartido cuatro maravillosos años con todos ellos. Y era ahora cuando empezaba a dudar.

- Hermione¿estás bien?

La castaña se sobresaltó. Elizabeth la mira interrogantemente.

- Si, si… estoy bien no te preocupes – respondió la chica.

- De acuerdo – le respondió sonriéndo – Por cierto, tienes clientes.

Hermione marchó hacia su sección en la librería y siguió con su trabajo. Pero al final del día, ya había tomado la decisión.

- Elizabeth.

- Dime Hermione.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Irte? – preguntó extrañada Elizabeth.

- He de volver a casa – Hermione empezó a sollozar – Tengo que volver a casa.

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila.

La chica notó como su amiga la abrazaba y se dejó mecer.

- Tengo que volver, tengo que volver… - siguió sollozando.

- No llores Hermione… Si necesitas irte vete. Tómate los días que necesites, pero no llores más. Deja de preocuparte y vuelve a casa.

Hermione asintió y secó sus lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, Hermione tomó un traslador desde el ministerio norteamericano y se marchó a Londres.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus cerró el libro. Había sonado el timbre. Llevaba cinco meses viviendo en Inglaterra, y había vuelto a su trabajo en el ministerio. Había retomado la amistad con todos aquellos amigos ingleses que un día abandonó, pero seguía echando mucho de menos a Hermione, su amiga.

Por esos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando al abrir la puerta se la encontró allí delante.

- ¡Nutria! – exclamó él.

- Hola Lobo.

Él la hizo pasar. Ella le contó que se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para venir. Tal vez se quedara o tal vez no.

En apenas unas horas, se pusieron al día de las novedades. Hermione le habló de los Zabinni, y Remus le contó que Harry y Neville habían aprendido a decir Hermione.

- Y Sirius ha cambiado mucho. Me parece que tu libro le abrió los ojos. Se va a poner muy contento cuando sepa que estás aquí.

Hermione aparto la mirada, con sentimiento culpable, y empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Nutria – preguntó el chico.

- ¡Oh Lobo¡Perdóname! – lloró ella, abrazándose a él.

- ¿Perdonarte¿De que? – preguntó él, extrañado.

- Yo tengo la culpa de todo… yo lo sabía y no he hecho nada para impedirlo.

- Hermione¿de que estás hablando?

La chica se separó de él, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Remus, mi verdadero nombre no es Hermione Kiely, sino Hermione Granger. Nací en Liverpool el 10 de septiembre de 1979.

- ¿1979?

- Si. Soy hija de muggles, pero recibí una carta de Hogwarts. Fui a la escuela, y disfruté durante seis años. El verano anterior a séptimo, fui a la boda del hermano de mi mejor amigo, y hubo un ataque de mortífagos. Se debió de producir una confusión de hechizos porque del 17 de agosto de 1997 pasé al 17 de agosto de 1977.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… yo… yo ya sabía lo que ocurriría… os conocía ya. Harry es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Ron, y también Neville lo es. Y Blaise Zabinni es un chico de Slytherin con el que me he cruzado algunas veces en la biblioteca.

- ¿Entonces…¿Tu…?

- Yo ya te conocía. Fuiste profesor mío de DCAO cuando yo estaba en tercero. Remus, perdóname, yo sabía lo del ataque de Hogsmeade, aunque ignoraba que Nora lo sufriría. Yo sé que mañana Lily y James estarán muertos por culpa de la traición de Peter, y que Sirius pasará doce años en Azkaban, y luego Alice y Frank se volverán locos por culpa de la maldición cruciatus… – Hermione hablaba rápidamente, sin casi respirar.

- ¿Qué? – Remus era incapaz de decir nada más.

Hermione lloraba sobre el sillón.

Y entonces Remus solo vio a Nutria, a su amiga. Y no la pudo culpar. Cierto que lo que le acababa de decir le había impactado. Aún estaba tratando de asimilar todas las desgracias que le iban a ocurrir a sus amigos. Pero si había comprendido una cosa, Hermione no había dicho nada porque su pasado ya estaba escrito y era así.

El chico la abrazó, y ella se dejó.

- Lobo – susurró quedamente.

- Dime – respondió él igualmente.

- No cambies el futuro. Si lo haces, puede que yo no te conozca nunca, o no pueda disfrutar de la compañía de mis mejores amigos, Harry y Ron. O no conozca al maravilloso chico que es Neville.

- No lo haré Nutria. El pasado ya está escrito, y no se puede cambiar.

La chica siguió llorando sobre su hombro. El chico siguió acariciando su enmarañado pelo.

Luego, suavemente, depositó un suave beso sobre él. Ella levantó la cabeza, y él la besó en la frente.

Se irguió y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sin darse cuenta, sin oír a sus razones, solo haciendo caso del corazón, se besaron.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno, con miedo, lleno de ternura…

Remus la abrazó y ella se enrolló en su cuello. Sin preverlo, sin saber realmente que es lo que hacía, el chico la levantó y caminando despacio, llegaron a la habitación.

La depositó sobre la cama y se tendió sobre ella. Siguieron besándose.

Poco a poco, Hermione le levantó la camiseta y se la quitó. Remus mostró un tórax bien desarrollado. Entonces fue él quién le quitó la camisa a ella, y posteriormente el sujetador.

El chico besó los pechos de ella. Pronto, la ternura se transformó en pasión. Sus mentes estaban cerradas, y era el ciego corazón quien les guiaba.

Pronto, los pantalones sobrevolaron la habitación hasta caer de cualquier forma sobre el suelo.

Remus tomó las braguitas de la chica con sus dientes y se las quitó. Hermione bajó los calzoncillos de él, y ambos se quedaron desnudos sobre la cama.

Volvieron a mirarse. Se besaron con pasión, antes de que sus mentes reaccionaran ante lo que estaban haciendo.

Y la noche los tomó juntos, haciendo el amor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unos tibios rayos de sol se filtabran por la ventana para ir a parar sobre la cara de Hermione.

Hermione se revolvió un poco. Se giró y observó a un sonriente Remus que la miraba.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – preguntó ella con suave voz.

- Simplemente algo que nos debíamos desde hace mucho tiempo – se rió él.

- Remus… - trató de decir ella.

- Nutria – la cortó él, acariciándole la cara – Tu amas a Sirius y mi amor pertenece a Nora aunque ella ya no esté. Y tú y yo solo nos queremos demasiado.

Ella se rió.

Pero entonces se oyeron ruidos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Merlín no! – gritó Remus tratando de levantarse y atrancar la puerta.

Pero el destino fue más rápido. La puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¿Qué?

Sirius Black se alzaba en el umbral de la puerta. Y lo que sus ojos veían era una habitación por donde la ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo, a su amigo Remus con una sábana medio enrollada por medio cuerpo, y tapándose sobre la cama, a su amor, a su mujer, a Hermione.

- Sirius no es lo que parece – trató de decir Remus.

- ¿Acaso vas a negármelo? – se encaró él - ¿Vas a negármelo tú? – le preguntó furioso a Hermione.

- Sirius por favor.

- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti¡Me abandonaste por un año y te deje marchar¡No te presioné¡No te fui a buscar¡Ahora lo entiendo todo¡Tú y él¡Ambos¡Me habéis engañado muy bien!

- Sirius por favor – lloraba Hermione.

Se había acercado y trataba de hacerle entrar en razón.

- ¡Quién sabe si Audrey era mía o de tu amante!

Hermione lanzó un pequeño grito. Esa había dolido.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Te estás oyendo Sirius? – le preguntó Remus.

- Tú no me hables – le retó el chico – Asqueroso licántropo, jamás debí haber confiado en ti.

A Remus le dolió. Hermione seguía frente a él, llorando.

- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. No quiero que te acerques a la casa. No quiero cartas a menos que contengan los papeles del divorcio.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Hermione seguía llorando. Remus reunió todo su valor para acercársele y abrazarla.

- Perdóname ahora tú a mí.

Ella lloró sobre su hombro.

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, otro capi más. Y termina en la mañana del 31 de octubre. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Es el día de la cicatriz. ¿Se mantendrá el futuro tal cual¿O se producirá algún drástico cambio para el transcurso de la historia?_

_Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me costó mucho decidir que poner, pero espero que os guste el giro que toma la historia. _

_Quiero agradecer los 91 reviews que tengo… porque realmente las historias funcionan si hay gente que las lee y las disfruta. Gracias. _

_Bueno, cuídense todos mucho y sigan leyendo. Besos_


	19. Cap 19: de 1981 a 1997

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 19: DE 1981 A 1997

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. No sabía que era lo que la impulsaba a estar allí. Tal vez el amor. Tal vez el hecho de que se merecía la verdad.

Remus había tratado de detenerla, de hacerla comprender que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ella no podía permitir que él se marchara a Azkaban creyendo que le había traicionado.

Por eso se escapó en un descuido, y ahora estaba frente a su casa, en Nottingham. Abrió la puerta, y encontró a Sirius en el comedor.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó.

- ¡Asquerosa furcia! – estalló él, visiblemente furioso - ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte por aquí! – en la mesita de café había una botella de whisky de fuego, vacía - ¡Lárgate¡Vete con tu maldito lobo!

- ¡Expelliarmus! – hechizó ella.

El sillón salió volando, y el chico se quedó inmóvil mirándola.

- Sirius – lloró ella – Tienes que escucharme.

Monótonamente y lentamente, Hermione le relató a Sirius su historia, toda la verdad. Le habló de lo ocurrido aquel día, de sus años en Hogwarts, de Harry, de Neville, de lo ocurrido en tercero, el torneo, el verano y la navidad en Grimmauld Place, de aquella noche en el departamento de Misterios…

Después de horas, Hermione calló. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Sirius, sin decir nada, se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione.

- A salvar a mí mejor amigo

- Sirius, cambiarás el curso de la historia – acertó a decir ella.

- ¡Me da igual¿Te crees que eso me importa? – gritó furioso - ¡No voy a permitir que James y Lily mueran hoy¡No deseo pasarme los próximos doce años en Azkaban¡Tampoco voy a permitir que Harry se críe con sus tíos o que Neville tenga que soportar la locura de sus padres¿En que demonios pensabas Hermione¡Son tus amigos!

Y con un fuerte portazo Sirius se marchó a tratar de cambiar el futuro. Hermione se quedó sola, llorando en medio del comedor.

De pronto, sintió como si el cielo se rasgase. Algo le atravesó el pecho. Lloró más fuerte. Harry ya tenía la cicatriz en su frente. Entonces, una fuerte luz blanca la rodeó y la cegó.

Pese a estar asustada, sintió el calor de quien regresa al hogar después de tanto tiempo. Por fin, regresaba a 1997.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sintió que recuperaba el aire, y lo inspiró como si llevara años sin respirar. Abrió los ojos, temerosa de encontrar algo distinto, y asombrada vio que seguía en la boda. Pero¿habría cambiado algo en aquel tiempo?

Se levantó de un salto, y divisó a su amigo Ron, que bailaba aún con Gabrielle Delacour, tal y como le dejó. Eso quería decir que el ataque aún no se había producido. Se dirigió corriendo hacía él. Sabía que disponía de unos minutos.

- ¡Ron¡Ron¿Qué día es hoy?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – volvió a preguntar, casi gritando.

- 17 de agosto.

- ¿De que año? – Harry y Ginny se acercaron mientras otros empezaban a mirar.

- 1997¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

- ¿Seguimos en guerra?

- ¿Hermione que te pasa? Claro que seguimos en guerra – obvió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Dónde esta Remus¿Dónde está Remus?

- Está bailando con Tonks¿Qué demonios te pasa? – respondió el moreno.

Pero Hermione ya no hacía caso. Parecía que nada había cambiado, pero no podía estar seguro hasta que Remus se lo dijera. Solo él podía hacerlo. Y solo él la creería cuando le dijera que iba a haber un ataque mortífago.

Le vio. Bailaba con Tonks. La miró un momento. Aquella chica era su pequeña sobrina Nymph.

- ¡Lobo¡Lobo¡Lobo! – gritó desesperada.

Remus se separó automáticamente de su novia, y vio como Hermione se le acercaba corriendo. Le llamaba por su apodo, el apodo que le daba aquella vieja amiga…

- ¡Lobo¡Hoy¡Es hoy¿Lo recuerdas¡Hoy fue cuando sufrí el ataque¡Fue hoy¡Dentro de nada!

- ¿Nutria? – acertó a preguntar.

- ¡Si¡Si¡Lobo! Dime que nada ha cambiado – preguntó medio llorando.

- Tranquila Nutria, tranquila – dijo el hombre tomándola por los hombros.

- ¿Me crees¿Te acuerdas…? – Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró.

- Si, te creo y te recuerdo – sonrió él, y fue cuando ella vio que ya no era un chico, sino un hombre - ¡Alastor!

Rápidamente los miembros de la Orden se reunieron, bajo el mando de Remus Lupin. Fueron informados del inminente ataque y se prepararon para ella, a falta de pocos minutos.

Niños, mayores, y magos y brujas que no estaban cualificados para la lucha fueron refugiados dentro de la Madriguera.

- Nutria – la llamó Remus. Junto a él, Alastor Moody – se lo he explicado todo.

- Espero que sigas siendo aquella magnífica bruja que tuve bajo mis órdenes.

- Sigo fiel al Fénix – respondió la chica orgullosa.

- Ocúpate de la casa junto con los gemelos Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, y la señorita Delacour y algunos chicos más franceses. Están bajo tu mando.

- De acuerdo.

- Nosotros crearemos una barrera defensiva anterior. Vosotros la retaguardia.

- Bien.

Hermione tomó bajo su mando a los chicos. Transmitió las órdenes a sus subordinados y se preparó para el ataque.

Sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de la castaña pero tras la mirada autoritaria de ella y Remus, acataron sus órdenes.

Y entonces, aparecieron los mortífagos y los dementores. A la orden de Hermione, los chicos conjuraron sus patronus. Harry se sorprendió al ver tan corpórea la Nutria de su amiga. Y empezó la batalla.

Fue una lucha muy igualada. Los mortífagos habían fallado y no les habían cogido por sorpresa. Se preguntaban que podría haber salido mal, y solo Hermione lo sabía. Aquella era la segunda vez que vivía el ataque.

Se encaró a una mortífaga. Le consiguió quitar la máscara y se quedó frente a frente a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Hola Bella.

- Tú… tú…

- ¿Ahora tartamudeas? – fingió sorprenderse la castaña.

- ¡Black! – gritó ella. Harry y Ron se sorprendieron. ¿Sirius? – Que maravillosa sorpresa. Te daba por muerta.

- No tendrás ese privilegio.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que eres viuda ¿no? – dijo maliciosamente – Fue todo un placer.

- Para mi también será todo un placer matarte.

- Mi primo también lo dijo y vencí yo. De todos los Black, yo soy la más fuerte. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás terminar conmigo?

- Que yo no soy una Black de nacimiento.

Ambas se encarnizaron en una cruenta lucha personal. Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos estaban paralizados por el cariz que estaba tomando la pelea.

- ¿Sabes que fui yo quién te encontró inconsciente en el Callejón Diagon? – dijo tratando de atacarla – Creí que estabas muerta, no sabes la tristeza que me dio cuando supe que tu eras una de las supervivientes.

- Bastarda maldita.

- Y también me encontré a mi pequeña sobrina llorando.

- ¡No! – gritó fuera de sí.

- Sabes, fue un placer terminar con su vida.

- ¡Maldita seas¡Crucio! – el hechizo de Hermione dio en Bella, la cual empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

- ¡Hermione! – le gritó Ron, al ver la tortura.

La chica retiró el hechizo, pero siguió apuntándola.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Nora?

- ¡Oh la pequeña Pettigrew! – rió.

- ¿Dónde está Nora?

- Era una niña muy encantadora. Salió a su madre.

- ¿Dónde está Nora? – volvió a preguntar, gritando.

- ¿De veras crees que te lo voy a decir?

Un dementor las sorprendió. Bellatrix aprovechó el momento y huyó. Entonces, todos los mortífagos se retiraron. Ganaban los buenos esta vez.

Hermione se dejó caer, llorando silenciosamente, en la hierba. Sus amigos la miraban si saber que hacer. Las palabras intercambiadas con la mortífaga eran muy extrañas. ¿Qué tenía que ver Hermione con Sirius¿Quiénes eran Nora y esa sobrina?

- ¡Tía¡Tía! – era Tonks, y corría hacia Hermione.

Mayor confusión tuvieron todos, cuando la chica se acercó a la castaña que seguía llorando.

- Tía tienes que venir.

Hermione la miró, sin comprenderla. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida abierta en el costado.

- Tía es Remus. Ha atrapado a Benham.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la chica, que se levantó y echó a correr hacía donde estaba su amigo.

Remus Lupin torturaba al mortífago llamado Benham, ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Se había protegido con un escudo y no permitía que nadie se le acercase.

- ¡Lobo! – gritó Hermione.

La chica atravesó el escudo y se acercó a su amigo.

- Basta ya Lobo – le dijo ella suavemente.

Pero su amigo no atendía a razones. Con rabia, la abofeteó. Hermione se trastabilló hacia detrás, siendo cogida por Tonks.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que pare¡Tú¡Precisamente tú!

- Lobo, el torturarlo no le va a devolver la vida.

- ¡Me da igual¡Ya solo quiero que sufra¡Que sufra todo lo que yo he sufrido estos últimos diecisiete años!

- ¡Está no es la solución¡No te rebajes a su nivel! – gritó Hermione.

Furiosa, se acercó a él, y esta vez fue ella quién le abofeteó. El chico, pareció recobrar la cordura, puesto que soltó la varita y se echó a llorar sobre la hierba. Ella se agachó y le abrazó.

Los miembros de la Orden tomaron al mortífago, y lo hicieron preso.

- Perdóname – susurró él.

- No… perdóname tú a mí – dijo ella – Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Yo debía haber hecho algo.

- Hiciste lo correcto – dijo él.

Ella le sonrió.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos miel de su amigo, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

_Bueno, por fin Hermione regresó a su tiempo. Remus le ha dicho que nada ha cambiado. ¿Vosotros que decís¿Sirius muerto o no? Grandes incógnitas. Vosotros diréis lo que os parece. _

_Ya sabéis, críticas, alabanzas, consejos, ideas, teoría… un review en GO._

_Seguid leyendo y muchos besos_


	20. Cap 20: En estos dias

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 20: EN ESTOS DIAS

Hermione abrió los ojos, y dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que su vista se enfocó. Estaba acostada en una de las habitaciones. Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba muy alto.

Se incorporó con dificultad. Y entonces vio a su amiga Ginny.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- ¿Lily? – murmuró, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error – Digo… Ginny ¿Qué…¡Ah!

La castaña se miró el costado y vio que lo tenía vendado.

- Lestrange te hizo un buen corte. Habías perdido bastante sangre, y te has pasado la noche entera y medio día durmiendo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos y media. Todos están abajo comiendo.

Hermione se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

- No puedes levantarte – le riñó su amiga.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

- He sobrevivido a otras batallas. Está es simplemente una mas para la lista.

Ginny se quedó parada ante la afirmación de su amiga, y no fue capaz de detenerla. La ayudó a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina.

Se oyeron voces.

- Pero Remus, tenemos que saberlo – era Harry.

- Yo no tengo derecho a contar su vida privada.

- Pero es que esa vida privada de la que tu hablas es algo que ha sido muy rápido – era Ron.

- Su comportamiento ha cambiado en apenas un minuto – Harry otra vez – Ella no era así.

- Pero es a ella a quien corresponde contaros lo que ella crea conveniente o no – insistía Remus.

- Sabes que no te hace falta mi permiso – dijo la voz de Hermione entrando en la cocina, seguida de Ginny – Confío en ti y es lo único que necesito.

- ¡Nutria¿Cómo te encuentras? Me asustaste mucho.

- Estoy bien – dijo ella, respondiendo al efusivo abrazo de su amigo.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione miró a Tonks y esta le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – preguntó.

- Remus y Sirius me lo contaron. Casi te llamé tía cuando te vi, pese a que tenías solo quince años – respondió la chica.

- Tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

- Hay tiempo.

La sobrina se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a su tía. La última vez que la viera, tenía siete años y Hermione veinte. Ahora tenían veinticuatro i diecisiete. Gran cambio, pero en el fondo seguían siendo las mismas.

- Hermione – la llamó Harry – Creo que merecemos saber que está ocurriendo aquí.

La chica se sentó, y empezó a relatar el primer ataque, y como una combinación de hechizos la mandó a 1977. Les habló de su séptimo año en Hogwarts y de los tres años posteriores. De sus estudios de auror, de sus amigos, de las bodas, de los ataques, las muertes, los nacimientos. Contó su matrimonio con Sirius, el nacimiento de su hija Audrey y su muerte. Habló también de su año en Estados Unidos. Relató el día del 31 de octubre de 1981.

Al final del relato, la chica lloraba silenciosamente mientras Remus la abrazaba. La cocina estaba en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir.

- Perdóname Harry – murmuró entonces Hermione – Perdonadme todos.

Entonces, una pequeña lechuza entró en la cocina. Dejó un pergamino doblado sobre la mesa y se marchó. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cogerlo, hasta que finalmente lo hizo Fred. El chico lo abrió y se quedó mirándolo extrañado. George se asomó por encima de su hombro y también se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ron.

- Es la huella de un perro – dijo Fred, mientras dejaba el pergamino abierto sobre la mesa.

En medio de este, una huella de perro. Hermione le bastó una simple mirada para saber a quién pertenecía la huella. Él. Era suya. Pero era imposible. Estaba muerto. ¿O no? La cabeza de la chica era un lío de pensamientos.

Remus, por su parte, se puso pálido. Él también había reconocido esa huella. Sabía que pertenecía a un hombre muerto¿o era mentira?

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, todo lo que su herida le permitió, y tomó el pergamino entre sus dedos. Corriendo, salió al jardín. Y allí en medio, gritó.

- ¡Sirius!

Todos lo demás salieron tras ella. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

- ¡Sirius! – volvió a gritar.

Un ladrido hizo que ella guardara silencio. Un gran perro negro apareció de entre los árboles y empezó a caminar hacía la gente.

Se situó frente a Hermione, quien se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Levantó su mano lentamente, pero el perro se echó atrás, y gruñó ferozmente.

Remus se acercó, y el perro ladró de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Canuto? – preguntó el hombre.

El perro se alejó un poco, y se transformó en un hombre. En Sirius Black.

Los allí presentes estaban asombrados. Era él. Pero estaba muerto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

Harry no pudo más. Se acercó corriendo a él y se abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo…¿Qué…?

- El velo no me mató… me transformé en Canuto antes de cruzarlo y lo atravesé limpiamente.

- ¿Pero porque te escondiste? – preguntó el chico.

- Porque no era el día – dijo el hombre de ojos azules.

Y miró a Hermione. La chica se encogió asustada. Él caminó hacia ella y se acuclilló frente suyo.

- Han pasado muchos años.

Ella asintió.

- Y todo ha salido tal y como tú dijiste – siguió él – Han muerto quienes tu dijiste, se han vuelto locos lo que tu nombraste ¿sabes que ellos eran tus amigos¿Recuerdas sus nombres?

- Sirius… - suplicó ella.

- ¡Eran James, Lily, Frank y Alice! – estalló él - ¿Y sabes que? Permitiste que tus dos ahijados, dos niños de apenas año y medio, no pudieran disfrutar de ellos.

- Sirius no… - empezó Remus.

- ¡Tú te callas! – le espetó – Ya te escuché en su momento y ya nos dijimos lo que teníamos que decirnos. Ahora esto es entre mi mujer y yo.

Ante tal afirmación, él solo pudo callar. La gente se quedó muda de sorpresa. Aún no estaba asimilado.

- ¿Sabes que más pasó? Me pase doce años en Azkaban – le siguió relatando – Con la vaga esperanza de que tú aparecerías y me dirías que todo había sido solucionado, que Peter pagaría por su traición. Llegué incluso a soñar que criaríamos a Harry y le daríamos muchos primos… me equivoqué… ¡Me equivoqué!

- ¡Regresé a este tiempo aquella noche! – gritó la chica - ¡En el mismo momento en que Voldemort marcó a Harry¡No pude hacer nada¡Y tampoco debía hacer nada!

- No debías hacer nada – repitió Sirius - ¡Maldita sea Hermione¡Tenías la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo!

- ¡Me arriesgaba a que Voldemort no muriese¡Tal vez Harry habría muerto de pequeño¡Tal vez nunca hubiéramos sido amigos!

- ¡Tal vez tu no habrías regresado a este tiempo y hubiéramos podido ser felices juntos¡Todos son suposiciones¡Debías arriesgarte¡Tratar de escribir la historia de nuevo!

- ¿Hubieras querido eso? – le retó ella, levantándose – Imagínate que si hubiéramos evitado ese ataque. Harry no sería el chico que es ahora, no tendría esas maravillosas cualidades que le hacen único. No habría conocido a Ron ni a mí, y no seríamos los mejores amigos del mundo. Neville no sería esa persona tan especial que es ahora. ¿Hubieras querido eso? Tal vez Harry no te quisiera como te quiere ahora. ¿Te arriesgarías a ello¿Te arriesgarías a cambiar la historia, y morir al día siguiente en ella?

- No es excusa – alegó él.

- Para ti nada es excusa – se enfadó ella.

- Fuiste egoísta.

- ¡¿Y tu que fuiste?! – gritó ella - ¿Qué fuiste cuando me abandonaste tras la muerte de Audrey¿Qué fuiste cuando desconfiaste de mí aquel día?

- Tampoco te he perdonado aquello.

- ¿Y a Lobo¿Se lo has perdonado a él?

- ¡Estamos hablando de ti y de mi!

- ¡Vete a la mierda Black! – se exasperó Hermione - ¡No has cambiado nada!

- ¡Mira quién habla¡Aquí la víctima soy yo¡Fue a mí a quien engañaste¡Fue a mí a quien condenaste a doce años en Azkaban!

Una bofetada cruzó la cara del chico. Se hizo un silencio. Sirius se tocó la enrojecida mejilla. Hermione respiraba apresuradamente y le miraba con rabia.

- Te odio – silabeó – No se como pude a llegar amarte y mas aún casarme contigo.

Se giró para marcharse.

- ¡Vete¡No quiero saber nada de ti Kiely¿Me has oído¡Nada!

La chica no se molestó ni siquiera en girarse. Entró en la casa, recogió sus cosas y las metió apresuradamente en la mochila y se apareció en su casa. Sus padres se asombraron de volver a verla, y aún más herida. A ella, poco le importaba esa herida. Donde realmente estaba dolida era en su corazón.

Sirius, por su parte, se quedó estático en el jardín.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le exigió Remus.

- Porque es la verdad – replicó.

- ¡Maldita sea Sirius¡Era Hermione! Hizo lo que creyó correcto. Y tú más que nadie debería haberla comprendido.

- Pues tu lo hiciste mejor que yo ¿no es cierto?

- Aceptaste mis explicaciones.

- La situación ha cambiado.

- Eres estúpido – dijo el licántropo.

- Procura no hacerle daño a mi sobrina – le retó Sirius.

Remus se marchó. Tonks, tras dirigirle una mirada a su tío, salió corriendo tras su novio.

Sirius fue acogido por Harry y los Weasley en la Madriguera.

Una nueva historia comenzaba a escribirse, y nuevos acontecimientos estaban por venir.

_¡Muy buenas a todos! He vuelto, y cargada de nuevas sorpresas. ¿Qué os ha parecido¿He acertado en vuestros deseos? Menudo día, sorpresas, viajes en el tiempo, discusiones y peleas… Y aún queda mucho por ver¿no? _

_Bueno, quiero agradecer eso 99 reviews… jamás lo hubiese pensado¡estoy a 1 de los 100! Así que ya sabéis, críticas, felicitaciones, ideas, teorías, sugerencias… soy un buzón abierto… a ver si llegamos a los 110 ¿ok?_

_Cuídense mucho todos y sigan leyendo… que hay besos de princesas para mucho… _


	21. Cap 21: El primero de septiembre

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 21: EL PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE

Hermione se sentó en los asientos de plástico de la muggle estación de King Cross. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y desde donde ella estaba se podía divisar la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Aún faltaban dos horas para que saliese el tren aquel primero de septiembre hacia Hogwarts, pero lo había hecho a propósito. Quería pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido aquellas dos últimas semanas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

Aquella mañana, Hermione se fue a Londres. Sus padres la dejaron ir reticentemente. Aunque ella no había dicho nada, ellos notaban que algo en su hija había cambiado.

La chica caminó por entre las calles de Londres. Pese a que solo hacía un mes que había estado allí, su mente recordaba mucho mejor el Londres de 1981. Al cabo de un rato, llegó a una pequeña calle de edificios. Subió y entró en uno de los apartamentos, lleno de polvo.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Aquel había sido su primer apartamento. Allí había sido donde empezó a vivir con Sirius.

Unas horas más tarde, salió del apartamento con un aspecto diferente. Ahora era rubia, y parecía mucho mayor. Se encaminó hacía el Ministerio.

Nadie la reconoció. La chica caminó hasta el departamento de Leyes Mágicas, y concretamente, a la sección de trámites. Allí eran donde se hacía las actas de matrimonio, testamentos, y divorcios, como era el caso de Hermione.

- Buenos días – sonrió el delegado cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione.

- Buenos días – respondió ella – Quiero tramitar un divorcio.

- Muy bien. Veamos… indíqueme el nombre del matrimonio.

- Hermione Kiely y Sirius Black.

- ¿Sirius Black? - repitió interrogantemente el delegado, a la vez que la punta de su pluma de rompía de la impresión.

- Correcto – y entonces empezó su teatro – Verá, mi marido y yo nos separamos cuando él ingresó en Azkaban. Yo he vivido en el mundo muggle, y voy a casarme. Así que deseo que obtener el divorcio.

- Discúlpeme un momento – pidió el delegado.

Media hora más tarde, por la puerta del despacho, entraba el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrigmeour, acompañado del ex Ministro, Cornelius Fudge.

- Buenos días – saludaron.

- Señora Kiely – habló el ministro – He de comunicarle que nuevos descubrimiento han puesto a luz pruebas que podrían demostrar la inocencia de su marido. Por otro lado, supongo que sabrá que hace cuatro años que escapó de Azkaban.

- Se que escapó. Pero no me buscó y yo ya no deseo tener nada que ver con él. Solo quiero tramitar mi divorcio.

- Señora Kiely – intervino Fudge – Lo que voy a decirle es secreto y confidencial, a la vez que puede suponerle doloroso. Su marido falleció hace ya un año.

La mujer guardó un silencio.

- De todas formas, como usted ha dicho, es secreto. Por tanto, se me considera oficialmente casada y no viuda. Supongo que entonces no le supondrá ninguna molestia firmar un acta de divorcio¿o si?

- De ninguna forma – respondió el ministro.

El delegado volvió a entrar y se puso a redactar los trámites de divorcio. Cuado hablaron de posesiones, Hermione intervino.

- Yo solo quiero la casa de Nottingham.

- Muy bien. Además, tiene derecho a la mitad del dinero de la bóveda familiar.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella.

Poco después, Hermione salió de allí con un acta de divorcio en su bolsillo. Ya en el apartamento, cambió su apariencia. Con ello, daba por muerta y olvidada a Hermione Kiely, que alguna vez fue Hermione Black.

FIN FLASHBACK

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hola Hermione.

La chica levantó su mirada, y se encontró a su vieja amiga Elizabeth Zabinni.

- Hola Elizabeth. Hola Blaise, hola Richard ¿cómo va?

Hermione había ido a ver su amiga. Se puso al día de muchas cosas. Elizabeth y Richard, se habían venido a Inglaterra con su hijo cuando supieron que ella había desaparecido y su marido estaba en Azkaban. Richard murió poco después, y Elizabeth se había sumido en la desesperación. Remus la ayudó a sobrellevarlo, pero entonces conoció a un hombre rico, apuesto y galante. Ella cayó como una tonta enamorada, y al final él la despreció. Poco a poco, ella se había convertido en una fría mujer. Solo había tenido otro hijo con uno de sus siguientes maridos, y lo había llamado Richard, en recuerdo del único hombre que amó.

- ¿Entramos? – le preguntó Blaise.

Hermione miró el reloj. Eran las diez y cuarto. Sonrió.

- Vamos.

Ella siguió hablando con Elizabeth y Blaise, mientras el pequeño Richard, a sus seis años, corría entre ellos jugando.

Una vez en el andén, los chicos subieron sus baúles al tren y esperaron al resto de compañeros.

Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron acompañados de toda su familia y algunos miembros de la Orden. Ron codeó a Harry.

- Oye¿Quién es esa chica?

Le señaló a una chica que vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero apretado, dejando ver una bonita figura. Llevaba el pelo liso y de un castaño muy bonito.

Canuto se les acercó y dejó escapar un ladrido.

- Vaya, parece que a Hocicos también le gusta – rió Ron.

Harry, en cambio, notó extraña la mirada que Canuto tenía para con la chica. Y entonces, se desveló el misterio. Ella se giró, y todos vieron que era Hermione.

La chica los divisó, y le dijo a Blaise que se verían arriba en el tren. Luego se les acercó.

- Hola chicos – saludó.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó Ron.

- Esta mañana con Blaise.

- ¿Con un Slytherin? – preguntó asqueando el pelirrojo.

- No te consiento esa valoración – dijo ella, con una mirada autoritaria.

Remus fue el único que lo entendió. Aquel era Blaise, ese pequeño niño que hizo que el corazón de Hermione se volviese a abrir cuando más cerrado había estado.

- ¿Has hablado con Elizabeth? – le preguntó.

- Si, y me he puesto al día – le contestó.

- No me gustó como te marchaste de la Madriguera – le comentó Harry.

- A mi tampoco. Contaba con quedarme un poco más, pero las cosas no fueron bien – dijo.

Entonces se agachó frente al perro. Acarició su cabeza y el lomo, y el perro se dejó sin decir nada. Luego se miraron fijamente.

- Hay flores nuevas – dijo ella.

Nadie lo entendió, excepto para quien iba dirigido el mensaje.

El reloj marcó la hora de irse. Todos los alumnos subieron al tren. Se despidieron, y el tren marchó para otro nuevo curso a Hogwarts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius Black estaba allí de pie. La quietud del lugar le inspiraba una gran paz. Sin quererlo, unas pequeñas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas desde sus azules ojos.

En aquella pequeña lápida se podía leer: _Audrey Black, Abril – Junio 1980, Tus padres te llevaran siempre en el corazón_.

Hacía dieciséis años que no iba a verla. Cuando salió de Azkaban se vio incapaz. Había visto a su mujer con apenas trece años, que sin conocerlo y sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino o ya le había deparado, arriesgaba su vida junto con Harry por salvarle. Entonces fue cuando descubrió que su vida no volvería a ser la misma, hasta que ella recordase el viaje. Y eso ocurriría en agosto de 1997, tal y como ella dijo.

Frente a la lápida, había un gran ramo de tulipanes. El chico sonrió. Aquel era el mensaje de Hermione.

Encontró también una carta. Era de ella. La abrió.

"_Sirius, _

_Se que esto no me lo vas a querer perdonar, pero he tenido que hacerlo. Las cosas han cambiado, y aquella Hermione Kiely que conociste no pertenece a esta época. Aquí solo soy Hermione Granger, una chica de diecisiete años que te tiene por el padrino de Harry, el señor Black. . _

_Nuestra relación no volverá a ser la misma. Han pasado muchas cosas y muchos años, y todo ello han contribuido a nuestro distanciamiento. Por eso, hace una semana que estuve en el ministerio, y solicité el divorcio. Lamento tener que decírtelo así y en este lugar. _

_Espero que algún día Merlín y el destino nos dejen encontrarnos y hablar en mejores condiciones que las anteriores. Cuídate mucho y no dejes de ser feliz. _

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione Granger"_

El chico lloró. Había sido un completo estúpido. Por su estupidez, había perdido a la única mujer que realmente había amado.

Arrugó la carta en su mano, y juró, frente a su hija, que iba a volver a conquistar ese corazón que tanto le obsesionaba, y a su vez, amaba.

_Otro capítulo más para la serie. Espero que el fan fic cumpla vuestras expectativas, así que os lo dedico a todos vosotros, que lo leéis y aguardáis días a la espera de la actualización. _

_Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews… Son una pequeña alegría, de ver la ilusión recompensada de un trabajo. _

_Disfrutad leyendo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos. _


	22. Cap 22: Los recuerdos

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 22: LOS RECUERDOS

Amanecía sobre el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione contempló el amanecer, apoyada sobre la balaustrada de aquella terraza del quinto piso, orientada al sur.

Había depositado un ramo de margaritas debajo de la estatua que representaba un sol. _"Para que el sol no deje de brillar en sus recuerdos"_. Aquella frase que Dumbledore había pronunciado en el entierro de los cuarenta y tres alumnos y dos profesores. Debajo, una larga lista de las víctimas. Entre todos los nombres, Hermione pensaba en uno. Nora Morgan.

Habló con ella. Le relató todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquel mayo de 1979. Le contó su viaje ínter temporal, las muertes de sus amigos, como Remus volvía ahora a ser feliz…

- ¿Hermione?

La chica se giró. Allí estaban sus amigos. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, y Blaise. Se secó apresuradamente las lágrimas y sonrió.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó.

- Te has saltado la primera clase – le dijo Harry.

- No has venido a desayunar – nombró Ron.

- Llevas desaparecida desde antes del amanecer – dijo Ginny.

- Lo siento – respondió ella – No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es.

- Nosotros sí – le sonrió Blaise.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó el chico.

- Vine a ver a Nora.

Todos entendieron que se refería a aquella chica que estuvo con Remus, en el pasado. Ginny se lo habían contado a Luna.

Harry y Ron se le acercaron, y la abrazaron. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llorar.

- Mi madre a veces menciona el nombre de Nora – susurró Neville.

Hermione sonrió.

- Éramos amigas. Cinco. Tu madre Alice, tu madre Lily – dijo refiriéndose a Neville y Harry – y Laura y Nora. Y al final, nos hemos perdido las unas a las otras. Nora murió en un ataque mortífago a Hogsmeade en mayo de 1979. Remus trató de salvarla. Iba en pareja con Alice. Pero no lo lograron. Fue entonces cuando cambió. Pasó de ser alegre a melancólico.

Sus amigos la arroparon.

- Seguro que se ha alegrado de que hayas venido aquí a traerle flores – comentó Blaise.

- Eran sus favoritas. Las margaritas.

- Se alegra de que su recuerdo siga viviendo en ti – comentó entonces Luna.

- Gracias – susurró Hermione.

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a su primera clase, la segunda del día. Pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba faltar a una clase. En realidad, aquella era la segunda vez que iba a estudiar séptimo.

Pero lo que Hermione creía que sería un año fácil, no lo iba a ser. Cada rincón de aquel castillo, le traía a la memoria el recuerdo de aquel año de séptimo de los setenta.

Mirara donde mirara, veía a James, a Remus, a Peter y a Sirius listos para atacar, o a sus amigas Lily, Laura, Alice y Nora.

Pero lo peor vino, cuando unas semanas mas tarde, la profesora Sprout llevó a sus alumnos de séptimo al invernadero ocho. Hermione recordaba que aquel invernadero era usado como almacén, pero ahora albergaba lazos del diablo y enredaderas de nudos.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del invernadero, a la memoria de Hermione acudió de inmediato la noche en que Sirius le pidió que se casara con ella. Sonrió para sí misma. La había asustado cuando la llevó allí. ¿Con que permiso estaban allí? Luego ocurrió que todo era un plan, uno perfecto de Sirius, para que todo fuese maravilloso en la pedida. Y entonces, recordó la primera noche. Aquella noche. Primero fue el castigo del profesor Sanderson, el ataque de Lucius Malfoy, y la ternura y pasión de Sirius.

- Bien – dijo la profesora Sprout – Este invernadero alberga por primera vez estas plantas. Su clasificación es de peligrosas número cinco. ¿Alguien me dice como se llaman?

Como era de esperar, solo iban a haber dos manos levantadas. Neville y Hermione. Sin embargo, ante el asombro de todos, solo Neville levantó su brazo. Hermione estaba como perdida.

Neville respondió, e inmediatamente después, Harry y Ron codearon a su amiga.

- Hermione¿Qué te pasa? La profesora Sprout hace una pregunta y tú no levantas la mano – dijo Ron.

- Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta – comentó ella.

- Últimamente no te das cuenta de nada – respondió Ron.

- No hace falta que te pongas así – recriminó ella.

- Chicos – pidió apaciblemente Harry.

Se pusieron a trabajar en la tarea mandada por la profesora. Tenían que transplantar las enredaderas para que pudiesen crecer mejor. Hermione se dirigió al armario de las macetas. Su sorpresa vino con lo que halló dentro de una de ellas.

Había un paquete. Estaba un poco ennegrecido y húmedo, como si hubiese pasado ya mucho tiempo. Encima, una pequeña nota. _"Hermione Black, señora de Sirius Black"_. Era su letra. La chica dejó caer la maceta, que se rompió en pedazos, pero siguió sosteniendo el paquete.

Toda la clase guardó silencio y la miró. La profesora Sprout se le acercó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Hermione la miró como si no la comprendiese.

- Yo… él… ¿Cuándo…? – tartamudeaba sin saber que decir.

- Señorita Granger – la llamó la profesora.

Y sin previo aviso, Hermione se marchó corriendo de la clase. Nadie la volvió a ver en todo el día.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche. Pero en el invernadero ocho había una pequeña luz. Dentro, Hermione se había sentado sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra. Aún sostenía entre sus manos el paquete, sin abrir, que Sirius le había escondido en el invernadero. Pero¿cuándo lo habría hecho?

Rasgó el papel, y encontró un sobre y una caja. Abrió el sobre y sacó un pergamino.

"_Mi amada Princesa Hermione,_

_Para mí, hoy hace dos meses que te volví a ver. Pero tú no me reconociste. Eres apenas una chiquilla de trece años, que como tú te definiste una vez, de aspecto de ratita bibliotecaria devora libros. _

_No me recuerdas. No sospechas si quiera lo que va a suceder, o lo que te va a tocar vivir. Y ese es mi mayor sufrimiento. El que tú no sepas lo mucho que te sigo amando pese a todo. _

_En esta caja, la cual Dumbledore me ha prometido guardarla en nuestro querido invernadero ocho, contiene todo aquello que nos unió. Recuerdos que espero que agraden a tu corazón. _

_Porque espero ansioso ese maravilloso día en que tú por fin lo recuerdes todo, y en especial, que me recuerdes. Ese día, en el que espero que lo primero que veas sea mi rostro, o lo primero que pruebes sean mis labios. _

_Pero temo, por no poder cumplir mi sueño. Temo que la muerte me separe de ti antes del reencuentro. Si así sucediese, no te angusties, porque se que tu amor seguirá siendo para mí y eso es algo que ni los dementores han logrado borrar en mi corazón. _

_Con amor, tu marido_

_Sirius Black"_

Hermione lloraba. Sirius sabía lo que podía suceder. Y lo aceptaba. Curioso era el destino, que en realidad no era la muerte sino el divorcio quien los había separado.

Abrió con cuidado la caja, y sacó lentamente los objetos que contenía.

El primero ellos fue una varita. Hermione la reconoció. Era la varita de Canuto, aquella que solía usar en bromas y evitar que le detectaran. Los merodeadores tenían todos una, con sus apodos grabados en ellas.

Luego sacó un anillo. La chica sonrió ampliamente. Era su anillo de casado. Fue entonces cuando ella observó que no lo tenía. Se había perdido en el tiempo. Lo apretó fuertemente en su mano.

Finalmente, sacó dos libros. El primero lo reconoció de inmediato. La portada era roja, y el título en dorado. _"Medio mundo entre nosotros"_, escrito por Hermione Black. Su libro. Aquel libro donde ella plasmó todos los secretos de su corazón en forma de novela.

El otro, era apenas una libreta negra. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando lo que halló fue el diario de un adolescente Sirius Black. Empezaba en el primer curso de Hogwarts, y sus últimas palabras eran del día anterior a Halloween, aquel 31 de octubre de 1981. Iba acompañado de centenares de fotografías. En la última hoja, un apunte.

"_A 17 de agosto de 1994, aún quedan tres años para volver a verla. Este diario servirá de testigo de todos aquellos años que una vez vivimos juntos"_

Aquel era su Sirius. El chico, el hombre, de quien ella se había enamorado. Sonrió. Guardo los objetos nuevamente en la caja, y volvió a los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor.

Ella había pensado que todo debía empezar nuevamente. Pero se equivocaba. En realidad, era una continuación. La segunda parte de una historia que aún no tenía punto y final.

Ahora era el momento de mojar la pluma en el tintero y manchar de nuevo los pergaminos. Y eso mismo, era lo que iba a hacer.

_Hello nuevamente!!! Millones de gracias por los 114 reviews… no sabéis cuanta ilusión me ha hecho._

_Bueno chikis… aquí tenéis otro capítulo más. La verdad es que tal y como dice el capítulo, es ahora cuando empieza la segunda parte de la historia, y prepararos… porque no viene vacía. Habrá muchas sorpresas. ¿Alguien se atreve a decirme que puede ser?_

_Sigan leyendo, cuídense mucho y miles de besazos. _


	23. Cap 23: Sorpresas

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 23: SORPRESAS

Desayunaban. Era una mañana de noviembre. Sábado. Los chicos se preparaban para la visita a Hogsmeade. Fred y George habían abierto una tienda en el pueblo e iban a inaugurarla.

Nada más Filch abrió las puertas del colegio, los alumnos salieron corriendo. Nadie quería perderse la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley.

A las diez y media se abrieron las puertas. Eran un gran local dividido en secciones. Bromas pesadas, pasadas por agua, fuegos artificiales, para amigos, familiares y profesores, para las reuniones familiares o las clases…

Ron alucinaba. Sus ojos saltaban de estantería en estantería. Él y Luna se lanzaron a la búsqueda de todo lo que sus manos pudiesen abarcar, y se llevaron consigo a Neville. Misteriosamente, Harry y Ginny decidieron ir a buscar algo nada concreto, y se perdieron entre la gente y las estanterías. Hermione sonrió. En los pequeños momentos de paz, tenía cabida el amor.

Hermione y Blaise se quedaron allí en medio. Se pusieron a curiosear.

- Vaya – sonó una voz, que a Hermione le sonó conocida – Hola Zabinni.

Los dos se giraron. Ante ellos, había una chica de piel clara, de cabellos largos y castaños y ojos claros. Había algo familiar en ella, pensó Hermione.

- Hola Zucobsky – saludó Blaise con una mueca – No esperaba verte por aquí.

- Ya ves, la vida da muchas vueltas. He venido con mi tía Greta a estudiar pociones.

- Espero que te vaya bien – dijo fríamente el chico.

- Ojala mi padre pudiese verme ahora.

Blaise apretó los puños mientras ella sonreía maliciosamente.

- Por cierto, me pasaré un día de estos a ver a Richard. Ya hace cinco años que no le veo.

Blaise siguió sin decir nada.

- Que te vaya bien Zabinni.

- Adiós Zucobsky.

El chico y Hermione salieron de Sortilegios Weasley al poco después. Se sentaron en un banco.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Zucobsky – escupió el chico – Hermanastra de Richard. Era la hija del padre de mi hermano. Su padre murió cuando Richard apenas tenía un año, y ella siempre ha culpado a mi madre.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Cumplirá dieciocho en diciembre. Mi madre siempre la felicita. Vino a vivir a Londres a los ocho años cuando murió su madre. Antes había vivido en Moscú. Apenas tenía trece cuando murió su padre. Ha estudiado en Drumstrang, y volvió a Moscú con su tía.

- Me es familiar – murmuró Hermione - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Catherine Isabella, nombre de emperatrices rusas. Pero su padre muchas veces la llamaba Nora, no se porqué.

Aquella palabra hizo que Hermione saltase.

- ¿Nora has dicho?

- Si¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Estás seguro de todo lo que me has contado?

- Mas o menos¿Qué pasa?

- Ya decía yo que me era familiar. Se quien es. Su verdadero nombre es Nora Pettigrew.

- ¿Pettigrew?

- Si. La hija desaparecida de dos de mis amigos, Peter y Laura. Sobrina de Nora Morgan, en honor de la cual le pusieron su nombre.

Hermione no cabía dentro de su sorpresa. Por fin, años después, había encontrado a la pequeña Nora.

Ella se puso en pie y trató de encontrarla por todo el pueblo. Se olvidó de Blaise y el resto de sus amigos que seguían en la tienda de los Weasley. Por fin, la halló. Estaba cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, pero no estaba sola. Un chico rubio la acompañaba.

- Muy bien – decía el rubio.

- ¿Y ahora que¿Piensas atacar de golpe frío o que?

- No seas impaciente.

Hermione se asomó. Era Draco Malfoy. Y sujetaba por la muñeca a Nora. Ahora que sabía quién era, podía ver en ella rasgos de Laura.

- Suéltame.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿De ti? No me hagas reír.

- Bien – y dicho esto el chico la besó. Ella no le rechazó. Cuando terminó, el rubio siguió – Informaremos al Señor Tenebroso de todo lo que hemos hallado, y esperaremos a que él decida.

La chica guardó silencio, sin retirarle la mirada.

- ¿Esperas algo? – preguntó él.

- Solo que lo que tus ojos me quieran contar Draco – respondió ella.

- ¿De que hablas Caty?

- Sabes que tú no quieres esto. No juguemos con fuego. Huyamos. Podemos hacerlo – suplicó ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Caty? Somos los mejores soldados que tiene el Señor. Nos tiene en alta estima. Tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies amor.

- Draco…

Él simplemente la besó. Hermione no pudo ver más. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con la Orden del Fénix. El Señor Tenebroso planeaba algo y además, estaba la chica.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus Lupin había convocado una reunión de la Orden. Había sido elegido nuevo líder tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Poco a poco, se fueron reuniendo allí todos los miembros. Finalmente, la chimenea se iluminó, y mediante polvos flu apareció la profesora McGonagall.

- Siento el retraso – murmuró la nueva directora.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sirius.

Cómo respuesta, la chimenea se volvió a iluminar. Hermione salió de ella y se sacudió la túnica.

- Buenas noches.

- Bienvenida de nuevo a la Orden Nutria – dijo Remus.

La chica se sentó en una de las butacas. Sirius no había dejado de mirarla.

- No deberías haber venido – dijo él, olvidando donde estaba.

- Aunque tenga diecisiete años, te aseguro que no he olvidado la experiencia de aquellos cuatro años. Ya no soy una niña ni tampoco necesito tu protección – le cortó ella.

- Bueno – intervino Remus – Nutria ha traído información.

Y a continuación hablo de la conversación que ella había oído en Hogsmeade. Rápidamente la Orden se preparó, y organizaron los equipos.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, Hermione les pidió a Remus y Sirius que aguardasen un momento.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el lobo cuando se quedaron solos.

- Esto es algo que no quiero que se sepa. La conversación fue mantenida por Draco Malfoy y una chica que responde al nombre de Catherine Isabella Zucobsky, rusa.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante? – intervino Sirius.

- La relevancia está en que la chica no es rusa. Su verdadero nombre es Nora Pettigrew.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

- ¿Nora¿La hija de Peter y Laura? – preguntó Remus – Mi… ahijada.

- Si… era ella. La vi con mis ojos y reconocí a Laura en ella. Es castaña y tiene los ojos claros de su madre y su tía.

- Pero… eso la convierte en una mortífago – dijo Sirius.

- Teníamos que haberlo previsto – relató Hermione – Si desapareció en el ataque al Callejón, era de suponer que la tomaran mortífagos. Además, en la batalle de la Madriguera, Bellatrix me dijo que fue ella quien la tomó y…

Se cortó. No pudo decirlo.

- Y mató a Audrey ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius. Ellos se miraron, y Remus se apartó – Me lo dijo. Cuando luché contra ella en el ministerio. Dijo que creía que tú habías muerto también y por eso no te hizo nada. Dijo que si hubiera llegado a pensar que estabas viva, no hubiera dudado en matarte.

Hermione lloraba. Sirius no lo soportó, y la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar como una niña, y bebió del aquel abrazo.

- Estaba bajo mi cargo. Laura me la confió antes de morir. Y no la protegí, ni tampoco a Audrey.

- No te tortures – susurró él – Ya pasó. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de tratar de cambiar aquello.

- Tal vez sea posible. Parece que está enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y creo que son pareja. Pero ella no quiere ser mortífago. Le propuso huir a Malfoy. Y él se negó.

- Tranquila, ya verás como todo tiene una solución.

Se separaron del abrazo, aún cuando sus corazones les decían que siguieran juntos.

- Será mejor que vuelva a Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall está esperándome.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta, despidiéndose primero de Remus, que seguía en un rincón apartado.

- Por cierto Sirius, encontré la maceta – dijo ella con una sonrisa, y se marchó.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con la maceta? – le preguntó Remus, cuando ya se había ido.

- Un regalo que le puse en una maceta del invernadero ocho poco después de que ella y Harry me salvaran del beso del dementor.

Remus sonrió. Conocía a sus amigos, y estaba por asegurar que solo era cuestión de tiempo que el destino los volviese a unir, puesto que sus corazones estaban entrelazados desde hacia mucho tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquella noche, Hermione bajó a la sala común y se sentó frente al cálido fuego que le proporcionaba la chimenea. Estuvo mirándolo un tiempo, y sonriendo recordó que Harry siempre lo hacía, esperando encontrar en él la cabeza de Sirius.

Entre sus manos llevaba dos libros. Uno era el suyo, y el otro, el diario de él. Tomó el segundo, y lo abrió, dispuesta a leerlo.

"_1 de septiembre de 1971. He entrado en Gryffindor…"_

Y pasó la noche rodeada de aquellas palabras escritas en la elegante letra del hombre que amaba.

_Bueno, otro capi más. La historia ya se va poniendo xula eh¿Quien lo iba a decir? La pequeña Nora se nos ha hecho mayor y mortífaga jejejejeje Bueno, más sorpresas encontraremos en los próximos capítulos... pero si teneis alguna idea, comentario, sugerencia, crítica... ya sabéis, clic en GO y dejáis un review. _

_Por cierto, gracias por los 122 reviews... y gracias a todos aquellos que seguís la historia, porque eso es lo más importante de todo... _

_Sigan leyendo y cuídense... muchos besos para todos_


	24. Cap 24: Charlas

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 24: CHARLAS

Hogwarts estaba cubierta por un manto blanco de nieve. El frío había llegado y obligado a sacar las bufandas y las capas más gruesas a todos los alumnos y profesores del castillo.

Harry se despertó temprano y bajó a la sala común. Como era domingo, esperaba hallarla vacía, y se sorprendió al encontrar a su mejor amiga durmiendo sobre un sillón, cerca de la chimenea. Apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho un cuaderno, y sobre sus rodillas había otro libro.

El moreno no puedo evitar la curiosidad y tomó el libro que había en sus rodillas entre sus manos.

- _"Medio mundo entre nosotros"_ por Hermione Black – leyó en voz baja.

El chico no pudo evitar la curiosidad, y sentándose en el sillón de al lado, abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer. Apenas una hora después, Hermione se removió en su asiento, y poco a poco se despertó.

- ¿Qué…? – se extrañó, tratando de enfocar su mirada.

Cuando lo hizo, se topó con un Harry absorto en la lectura de un libro. Su libro.

- ¿Harry?

El chico levantó sus ojos verdes y los fijó en ella. Hermione sintió como si fuese Lily quien la miraba. Por mucho que dijera la gente, Harry tenía mucho de su madre en él.

- Eres muy buena escritora – dijo el chico.

- Gracias – murmuró ella, azorada.

- Si aún sientes la mitad de lo que dices aquí, no entiendo porque lo alejas de ti – le dijo Harry seriamente.

- Han pasado muchos años – respondió Hermione.

- Yo creo que no – le sonrió él – Solo hay que ver esa chispa de amor que tienes en los ojos. Y en los de Sirius también.

- No son solo los años Harry, son las acciones. Nuestras vidas han sido muy diferentes. Él en Azkaban, y yo… bueno, yo no pertenecía a su época y nunca debí haber pertenecido.

- Hermione – dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Por una vez en tu vida, olvídate de las reglas, las normas y cruza de la línea entre bien y mal. Mira a tu corazón, escúchale. Y sabrás lo que debes hacer.

El chico se levantó, con el libro aún entre sus manos.

- No lo he terminado. ¿Me lo prestas?

- Te lo regalo. Al fin y al cabo, yo me lo se de memoria.

Se sonrieron. Entonces ella se decidió.

- Harry espera.

El chico se paró, y la miró. Ella se había levantado del sillón y se dirigía hacía un cuadro de color negro, situado en una inapreciable esquina de la sala común. Con un dedo, escribió sobre él la famosa frase de los Merodeadores, _"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_. El lienzo negro desapareció, dejando a la vista lo que parecía un pequeño armario. Hermione tomó una pequeña caja en sus manos.

Se acercó a Harry y se la tendió.

- Toma, esto te pertenece a ti.

Harry la cogió y le quitó el polvo que la cubría. Sobre ella, había un nombre grabado, _"Cornamenta"_.

- Cada merodeador tenía una. En ella guardaban sus más preciados tesoros. No se que habrá en esa caja, pero ahora te pertenece.

- Gracias Hermione – respondió el moreno.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una semana después, hubo otra salida a Hogsmeade. Era el último sábado antes de Navidad, y la mayoría de los alumnos buscaban algún regalo para sus familiares y amigos.

- Tía ¿me compras esa muñeca? – dijo una falsa voz infantil.

Hermione se giró, y se encontró con Nymphadora Tonks, que la miraba divertidamente.

- Tonks¿no tienes demasiadas muñecas? – le siguió el juego.

- Pero ninguna tan bonita como esa – rió la metamorfomaga – Aún me acuerdo.

- Ya lo veo – dijo ella. Se abrazaron – Vamos a las Tres Escobas y nos tomamos algo.

- De acuerdo.

Tía y sobrina se fueron juntas. Siempre se llevaron muy bien, y ahora eran las mejores amigas.

Tonks pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Cómo va todo por Hogwarts?

- Lleno de recuerdos – respondió Hermione.

Tonks le sonrió. Ese día llevaba el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Se parecía mucho a Sirius y a su propia madre.

- Así te pareces a Meda.

- Es mi verdadera apariencia – le respondió la auror.

- ¿Va todo bien con Lobo?

- Si – sonrió – Estoy muy feliz con él, aunque papa no lo acepte del todo.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tus padres?

- Mi padre vive ahora en Liverpool. Su familia es de allí, así que como su hija se ha ido del hogar, él ha tenido que buscarse mimos en otra parte, y ¿quien mejor que su hermanita pequeña que le adora por ser mago?

- Pero¿y tu madre?

La cara de Tonks pasó a ser una fría mascara.

- Meda murió.

Hermione no supo que decir.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En marzo de 1982. Apenas cinco meses después de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tonks? – le preguntó entonces la castaña – Noto que hay algo más.

- Mamá quedó muy afectada por el encierro de Sirius. Le creyó un traidor, como todos. Yo solo tenía ocho años, y pasé de ver a mi tío favorito como un héroe a verlo como un asesino. Y luego, un grupo de mortífagos atacaron nuestra casa. Estábamos cenando con Remus Lupin, Gregory Thomas, y Susan Fisher, todos ellos de la Orden – Tonks temblaba, y Hermione le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa – Era un caos. Remus me cogió y conseguimos desaparecernos. Él avisó a los aurores, pero cuando llegaron, solo pudieron salvar a mi padre. Los demás estaban muertos.

- Merlín – susurró la chica.

- Fue ahí cuando odie por primera vez a Sirius. Porque le creía un traidor y un mortífago. Porque había ocasionado la muerte de mi madre. Me propuse ser auror por proteger a los buenos de los malos. Papa se volvió muy reservado y me refugié en las fugaces visitas que nos hacía Remus. Me fui enamorando de él poco a poco – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tonks¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a Sirius?

Tonks centró su mirada en la cerveza.

- Se que es inocente. Que él no tuvo nunca la culpa de nada. Pero es muy difícil cambiar. Soy incapaz de verle como lo hacía con ocho años. Ya no es mi tío Sirius.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad. Estoy segura que él no ha dejado de quererte como lo ha hecho siempre.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? – le preguntó entonces Tonks – Sirius se pasea por la casa igual que un perro encerrado. Tiene los ojos llenos de tristeza. Te echa de menos. Te necesita.

- Es muy difícil olvidar y perdonar.

- Él te ha perdonado – y sonriendo añadió – Pero tiene demasiado orgullo Black para reconocerlo.

Hermione se rió. Y fue una risa sincera.

- Tía – la llamó Tonks – Si de verdad le amas aún, díselo. Aún recuerdo cuando viniste a casa a cenar. Fue la primera vez que Sirius no me hizo completo caso, porque estaba pendiente de hacerte feliz. Y estoy segura, que aún sigue estándolo. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas¿no?

La castaña le sonrió.

- ¿Quién sabe?

Aquella noche, antes de acostarse, Hermione había llegado a una conclusión. Seguía amando a Sirius Black, igual que el primer día. Por aquellos maravillosos cuatro años, por sus amigos, por Audrey, y por ellos dos, iba a dar un paso. Entonces sería él quién tendría que decidir si avanzaba con ella o retrocedía.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ya era hora que llegasen las fiestas de Navidad – exclamó Ron.

- Claro, para atiborrarte de turrones y pastelillos de tu madre – se rió Harry.

- Mira que gracioso el cuatro ojos – comentó irónicamente el pelirrojo.

- Vamos a perder el tren – interrumpió Hermione.

- ¡Hermione!

La chica se giró y vio a Blaise acercarse a ella.

- Hola Blaise.

- Oye, mi madre me ha pedido que te de esto – le dijo el chico.

Blaise le entregó un paquete. La chica vio su nombre de casada escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Elizabeth.

- Gracias.

- Nos vemos a la vuelta de vacaciones. Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad Blaise – respondió Hermione.

Cuando el Slytherin se marchó, los tres chicos subieron a uno de los vagones.

Hermione tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Dentro había un pequeño álbum de fotografías. Todas, de aquel año que ella vivió en Estados Unidos. Ella con Blaise de niño, con Elizabeth y Richard, todos juntos, con Remus, en la librería… recuerdos.

La chica sonrió. Harry y Ron vieron también las fotografías, y Ron se estuvo riendo de lo regordete que era Blaise hasta que Hermione le dio una pequeña colleja. Harry, en cambio, miraba a Hermione y a Remus.

A media tarde, los dos chicos salieron del compartimiento. Ron iba a buscar a Julia, una Ravenclaw de sexto con quien había hecho amistad. _"Amistad"_ había dicho irónicamente Hermione. Harry simplemente desapareció.

Entonces, una lechuza negra llegó. El pergamino atado a sus patas iba a nombre de Nutria. La chica tomó el pergamino y la lechuza desapareció. Lo abrió.

"_Se que has vuelto. Necesito tu ayuda. Creí hacer lo correcto entonces y ahora veo que me equivoqué. Quiero enmendar mi error. Por mi niña. _

_Si aceptas, nos vemos en el cementerio el día veintisiete a las ocho de la noche. Ya sabes donde. _

_Si no, no te culparé, pues al fin y al cabo, el único culpable soy yo._

_Travesura realizada."_

No llevaba firma, pero Hermione sabía quién se la había enviado. Y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada. ¿Qué hacer?

Volvió a leer la carta. Y se decidió. Iría.

_He aquí el capítulo 24. Nuestra pequeña Hermione ha recibido dos charlas. Harry y Tonks se preocupan por ella y por Sirius, y así se lo hacen ver. ¿Qué pasará ahora en Navidad¿Tendrá ella algún regalo especial de él¿Qué hay del misterioso pergamino que ha recibido Hermione¿Quién se lo envía? _

_Venga, no seais vagos y dejad un review (haciendo clic en GO) con vuestra sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, críticas, opiniones..._

_Muchas preguntas tendrán su solución en el próximo capítulo. Otras puede que más adelante. Hasta entonces, muchos besos. _


	25. Cap 25: Entre copos de nieve

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 25: ENTRE COPOS DE NIEVE

Hermione llegó a la mansión Black la tarde de Nochebuena. Ginny salió a recibirla.

- Bienvenida Hermione.

- Hola Ginny – y ante el silencio preguntó - ¿No hay nadie en casa?

- Mamá está en la cocina preparando la cena para esta noche. Harry y Ron llevan todo el día encerrados en su habitación – Ginny titubeó – Tengo miedo que estén haciendo algo peligroso, tu ya sabes.

Hermione asintió.

- No te preocupes Ginny. Estoy segura que Harry no hará nada que le impida pasar la Navidad contigo – y le guiñó un ojo.

Ginny se coloró y siguió diciendo.

- Los demás llegaran sobre las ocho, y Sirius lleva desde la hora de comer encerrado en su dormitorio.

Ella no quiso decir nada ante el último comentario. Ginny respetó su silencio, y ambas subieron a dejar el equipaje de la castaña en la habitación que ambas iban a compartir. Subiendo por las escaleras, Hermione captó el brillo azul de los ojos de su ex marido a través de la rendija de la puerta de su dormitorio. Suspiró.

Ginny y Hermione pasaron la tarde arreglándose para la cena. La pelirroja llevaba una blusa verde botella con una falda en rojo oscuro. Hermione, en cambio, llevaba puesta un sencillo vestido negro que recordaba haber usado en la primera Navidad que ella y Sirius compartieron en su piso. Aquella Navidad estaban prometidos.

Bajaron al comedor y ayudaron a la señora Weasley a colocar la mesa. Luego comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Iba a ser una Nochebuena en familia y amigos. Los siete hermanos Weasley estaban allí, acompañados de sus mujeres o novias. Luego llegó Kingsley Shacklebolt, junto con Hestia Jones, con quien había comenzado una relación, y su sobrino Neville y la novia de este, Luna. Hermione sonrió al ver a tío y sobrino juntos. Echó de menos a Alice.

Harry y Ron bajaron muy elegantes. No dijeron nada de lo que habían hecho en todo el día, pero Ginny y Hermione advirtieron que el moreno cojeaba un poco. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks también llegaron. Fue entonces cuando Sirius bajó de su habitación. Cuando entró en el comedor, primero que nada se fijó en Hermione. La hubiera reconocido con cualquier ropa, pero aquel vestido fue un regalo suyo.

La chica notó su mirada y se giró. Marrón y azul. Sus ojos se encontraron. Y todo dejó de existir. Solo ellos dos. Sonrieron.

- Feliz Navidad Sirius – dijo Remus.

El animago apartó su mirada de su ex mujer para centrarse en su amigo.

Hermione por su parte, se puso a conversar con Ginny, Luna y Tonks.

Cenaron un delicioso pollo relleno preparado por Molly, además de otros manjares. Luego tomaron champán.

- Atención por favor – dijo Sirius – Como sabéis, esta casa fue una vez una mansión señorial, y como toda mansión, poseyó su propio salón de baile. Así pues, invito a todo el mundo a desplazarse a este salón para continuar la maravillosa velada de Nochebuena.

Y como un perfecto caballero, se acercó a Hermione con el brazo estirado.

- ¿Me permite mademoiselle? – preguntó elegantemente.

Hermione no pudo negarse. Y tomada de su brazo fueron los primeros en dirigirse al salón de baile. Los señores Weasley, Neville y Luna, Remus y Tonks, Kingsley y Hestia, Bill y Fleur, y para sorpresa de muchos, Harry y Ginny. Charlie y Ron, prefirieron guardar la compostura antes que hacer como Fred y George, y cogerse juntos fingiendo ser una pareja.

El primer baile que abrió la velada fue un vals. Hermione sintió como Sirius la tomaba dulcemente de la espalda y la guiaba con su mano. Ambos se deslizaron por la pista suavemente, causando la admiración de los gemelos, que si no fuera por Charlie y Ron, ya hubiese hecho una de las suyas.

Luego se sucedieron otras canciones distintas. Hermione bailó algunos bailes con Ron, con Fred (o era George) y con sus amigas.

Cuando se giro para buscar a Sirius, advirtió que no estaba en salón. Se retiro discretamente, y salió a buscarle al jardín.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo, y elegante con su túnica.

- Recordando otras navidades. Pensando en los que ya no están.

- ¿Puedo recordar y pensar contigo? – sonrió ella.

Él asintió. Hermione se colocó a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio.

- Hermione – la llamó Sirius, ella le miró – ¿podrás perdonarme?

- Sirius…

- Princesa – él se encaró a la chica, y Hermione pudo ver lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos – He sido un completo estúpido. Estaba demasiado preocupado por mí, para ver que no estoy solo, que tú también cuentas. Quiero pedirte perdón por las duras palabras de aquel día en verano, por haberte abandonado aquella noche de 1981, por haberte dejado de amar cuando murió Audrey… perdóname.

- Orión – susurró ella.

Eso bastó para él. Ella le había perdonado. Y no pudo evitarlo. Cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sintió como ella los cerraba también, y notó la calidez de sus labios. La besó de forma tierna y dulce.

Y luego el beso fue se convirtió en apasionado. Entonces, comenzaron a caer varios copos de nieve.

Ellos dos se separaron, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sonrieron felices.

- ¿Me esperaras? – preguntó ella.

- Siempre Princesa – respondió él, y luego añadió – Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione obedeció. Desde las ventanas del salón de baile, había una magnífica vista del jardín, y la pista estaba vacía de los mirones que se encontraban agolpados en las ventanas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny despertó riendo a Hermione. Era Navidad. Y solo podía significar una cosa. Regalos.

Las chicas bajaron sus batines, y se encontraron a los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Harry y Sirius, que también bajaban a abrir sus regalos en batín.

Aquello se convirtió en un ir y venir de risas y agradecimientos.

Hermione recibió un cuaderno en blanco de Remus, un completísimo kit de maquillaje del cual se hacían responsables Ginny y Tonks, el típico jersey Weasley de la Molly, una colección de libros de artes oscuras de Harry y Ron…

Encontró un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color escarlata. No tenía nota externa, pero ella sabía de quien era. Lo desenvolvió, y abrió una caja de madera. Dentro había un precioso colgante de oro blanco que tenía forma de estrella. En él, había grabada una frase, su frase. _"Dame un beso Princesa"_.

Entonces, sin importarle estar en medio de un salón con la gente que consideraba como su familia, sin importarle el hecho de les separaban veinte años de edad en aquel presente, solo viendo a Sirius, Hermione se levantó y le dio un beso.

- Es precioso. ¿Me lo pones?

Él, ajeno al resto de personas obedeció. El inesperado público contempló atónito la escena, mas de uno con una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día veintisiete, Hermione anunció que se iba a pasar la tarde y la noche con sus padres. Mentira a medias.

A las ocho de la noche, y con algunos copos de nieve cayendo, Hermione depositó un ramo de claveles blancos en la tumba de Laura, en el cementerio de Aberdeen.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

Ella se giró y le reconoció. Aunque ya sabía que era a él a quien iba a ver.

- Buenas noches Peter.

Peter Pettigrew se adelantó hasta acercarse a su vieja amiga.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

- Para la Hermione que tú conociste sí. Y a cada uno el destino nos ha reservado una cosa.

- ¿Sabías que yo os traicionaría? Que pregunta – dijo él – Claro que lo sabías. Todo el tiempo lo supiste. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

Hermione suspiró. Ella tenía diecisiete años, pero Peter tenía ahora cerca de cuarenta, con un aspecto de más de cincuenta.

- Alguien me dijo una vez, que el pasado ya estaba escrito, y que por eso no se podía modificar.

- Remus siempre fue el más sabio de los cuatro – rió Peter.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado? – interrumpió Hermione.

- Nora. Está aquí, en Inglaterra. Mi hija está viva.

- Lo sé Peter. La he visto y Bellatrix me confirmó que era ella. Aunque responde al nombre Catherine.

- Bella se la llevó a un matrimonio de sangre pura ruso, la mujer era pariente de ella. La criaron como su hija. Y yo nunca tuve valor suficiente para rebelarme a Bella e ir en su busca. Fui un cobarde – Peter levantó la cabeza con orgullo y miró a Hermione – Pero quiero enmendar mi error. Ayúdame.

- ¿Pero que quieres que haga yo? – inquirió Hermione.

- Quiero que me ayudes a sacar a mi hija de los mortífagos.

- Peter – razonó la castaña – Eso es imposible. Tu mismo lo debes de saber.

- Nora aún no tiene la marca. Hace poco que esta con nosotros, desde verano. En todo caso, se la podrán cuando pase un año y haya demostrado su valía. Aún hay tiempo. Ayúdame Hermione… por Laura – suplicó el animago.

- Se que Nora esta con Draco Malfoy. Los vi juntos.

- Están prometidos. Parece ser que lo ordenó el Señor Oscuro, pero me da a mí que ambos no están disgustados con la situación. Su boda será el mes que viene – pero entonces Peter cambió su frío rostro a uno de súplica – Me da igual Hermione. Necesito sacarla de este mundo. Hacerle ver que los mortífagos son verdaderamente el mal.

- ¿Sabe que tu eres su padre?

- Lo ignora. Y no quiero que lo sepa. No quiero que sepa que su padre fue un cobarde traidor a sus amigos y su familia – contestó el hombre con rudeza.

- Peter, oí una conversación de Nora con Draco. Ella no desea ser mortífaga. Ni quiere que Draco lo sea tampoco.

Por los ojos de Peter se cruzó un rayo de esperanza.

- Entonces ¿me ayudaras? No se aún como hacerlo, pero se lo debo.

- Peter – le llamó ella - ¿Lamentas verdaderamente tu error?

- No hay día que pase sin que lo lamente de todo corazón – respondió él – Y todas las noches pido al cielo que me perdone por haber traicionado a mis amigos, y haberle fallado a mi mujer y a mi hija.

Hermione asintió.

- Te ayudaré.

Ambos sonrieron. Seguía nevando en el cementerio de Aberdeen.

_¿Qué tal? He aquí un nuevo capítulo, con nuevas sorpresas. La carta era de Peter, y aquí tenéis la solución de la misma. ¿Qué me decís? Ya se que mucha gente odia a Peter, pero yo creo que tuvo que suceder algo para que cambiara, y esta es una de mis locas suposiciones jejeje. _

_Bueno¿y que hay de Sirius y Hermione? ;-)_

_En fin, gracias por los 145 reviews, son lo mejor de todo, y menuda alegría con tener 17 en el último capítulo. A ver a cuantos llega este._

_Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos aquellos que dejaron un review y se molestan en leer el fic, además de disfrutar. No dejéis nunca de leer. _


	26. Cap 26: Corrigiendo errores

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 26: CORRIGIENDO ERRORES

Febrero. Atardecía y empezaba a hacer frío. Pero eso no le importaba a la solitaria figura que estaba sentada en la arena de aquella escocesa playa del norte.

Hermione se apareció allí, con el beneplácito de Remus como líder de la Orden del Fénix. Se acercó silenciosamente.

- Bonito atardecer¿verdad Nora?

La chica dio un bote. Se levantó rápidamente y la miró.

- Tu… Hermione Granger… la amiga de Zabinni – murmuró, y se asustó - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Bueno – sonrió Hermione – En realidad el nombre con el que te has criado es Catherine, pero yo conozco el verdadero, Nora.

Nora sacó rápidamente su varita y apuntó a Hermione. Desgraciadamente, esta última ya tenía preparada la suya.

- Vamos a dejarnos de jueguecitos – amenazó Nora.

- Vayamos a por la verdad ¿te parece? – siguió el juego Hermione.

- ¿Qué verdad? – preguntó ella.

- La que te ha sido negada toda tu vida. Quien eres en verdad.

- No se de que me estás hablando.

- Claro que lo sabes – sonrió Hermione – Sabes que tus padres no son los verdaderos. Siempre lo has sabido. Bueno, tal vez lo supiste cuando ellos ya habían muerto, pero lo que importa es que lo sabes… ¿o me lo vas a negar?

- No se de que me estás hablando – repitió ella temblando.

- Si que lo sabes Nora – dijo Hermione, dulcificando el tono de su voz – No eres rusa, ni Zucobsky. Naciste el 19 de diciembre de 1979 en San Mungo. Tus padres eran dos maravillosas personas, y te pusieron Nora por una prima de tu madre que murió antes de nacer tú. Es más, tu madre siempre dijo que tenías los ojos de tu tía.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – ahora si que la chica estaba totalmente asustada.

- Porque yo estaba allí el día que naciste.

- ¡Es imposible¡Apenas tienes mi edad! – gritó Nora.

Hermione se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a sentarse en la arena.

- Nora, escúchame. Este verano, ocurrió un ataque por parte de los mortífagos. Diversos hechizos recayeron sobre mí, y estos tuvieron un sorprendente efecto. Fui enviada veinte años atrás mediante un pliegue ínter temporal.

- ¿Al pasado?

- Sí – afirmó Hermione – Una vez allí me puse en contacto con Albus Dumbledore, y pasé en definitiva seis años allí. Finalmente regresé al mismo día del cual partí, pero con seis años de recuerdos.

- ¿Qué pasó durante esos seis años¿Conociste a mis padres? – le preguntó Nora.

- Les conocí. Presencié el amor que se profesaban, y acudí a su boda. También estuve el día que naciste con ellos, y te puedo decir que había mucho amor en tu familia.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la chica - ¿Qué pasó para terminar así?

- Hubo un ataque al Callejón Diagon. Tu madre murió y a ti te tomó Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu padre desapareció poco después, y nadie volvió a saber nada de él – le relató Hermione, mintiendo con tristeza en algunas partes.

Nora bajó lentamente la cabeza.

- Siempre supe que ellos no eran mis padres. Aunque me querían, podía ver en sus ojos que yo no era su hija verdadera. Cuando murió mí… padre… me marché a Moscou a vivir con su hermana, mi tía Greta. Allí fue cuando finalmente descubrí la verdad.

- La vida ha sido injusta – respondió Hermione – Pero no tienes porque seguir por ese camino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – exclamó Nora.

- Abandona a los mortífagos. Se que aún no eres una de ellos, no tienes la marca – dijo Hermione – La Orden del Fénix te protegerá y no dejará que ellos te hagan daño.

- ¿Por qué me ofreces esto? Ya he demostrado mi valía al Señor Tenebroso… dime¿Por qué lo haces?

Hermione inspiró.

- Porque espero así enmendar mi error – admitió con un asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos – Tu madre había sido herida de muerte, y me rogó que huyera contigo. Y yo no lo conseguí y te perdí. Ese ha sido mi error, y no ha habido día que no llorase por ello.

Nora se levantó y encaró a Hermione. Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, pero no se dijeron nada. Y sin más, Nora se desapareció.

Hermione sonrió. Había visto un destello de luz en sus claros ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

14 de febrero. San Valentín. Hermione se había estado temiendo la llegada de aquel día. Por eso, cuando abrió sus ojos aquella mañana, lo hizo con miedo. Pero sorprendentemente, no había nada extraño en su cama.

La chica se levantó, se puso el uniforme, y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos. Ron la esperaba en la sala común, y también estaba allí Harry, visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿Te sucede algo Harry? – le preguntó Hermione.

- ¿A mí? Que va – sonrió él.

Pero la chica había tenido tiempo suficiente para conocerle a él y a sus padres, para saber que el tic nervioso de sus manos era común en Lily, y que la sensación de miedo provenía de James. Sonrió.

Y entonces, por la escalera de las habitaciones de las chicas, bajó Ginny, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas. Harry se puso en pie inmediatamente, y tanto Hermione como Ron cambiaron una mirada significativa, y dejaron que los dos chicos siguiesen inmersos en su mundo.

Ellos dos bajaron a desayunar.

- Bueno, me parece que solitos otro año más – dijo Ron.

- Vamos Ron, seguro que hay millares de chicas que se mueren por ti – bromeó Hermione.

- Si claro, cuando veas a alguna me envías una lechuza – ironizó el pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde solían desayunar. Y allí fue la primera sorpresa, Hermione halló sobre su plato, un simple tulipán violeta atado con una cinta también violeta. Sin nota ni nada. Simplemente la flor.

Más tarde, Harry y Ginny hicieron su entrada al Gran Comedor, tomados de la mano e ignorando las ávidas miradas y cuchicheos que ocasionaban por donde pasaban.

Cuando el timbre de clases sonó, los alumnos marcharon hacia sus aulas. Séptimo entró en el aula de Encantamientos, y Hermione halló nuevamente un tulipán sobre su pupitre. Y así ocurrió en el resto de las aulas, hasta un total de siete, a los que había que sumar las de las dos comidas, desayuno y comida, con lo cual ya eran nueve. En la biblioteca halló el décimo, y en la cena el decimoprimero. Solo faltaba uno para la docena. Subió temerosa hacía su habitación, y sobre la cama, encontró el decimosegundo, y una carta. Puso los tulipanes en un jarrón sobre la mesilla, y se apresuró a leer la carta.

"_Mi Princesa,_

_No me hace falta una fecha concreta para demostrarte lo que tú ya sabes, pero no puedo dejarla pasar. _

_Hermione, solo necesito dos palabras para resumirlo todo, TE AMO. Creo que fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a mi mente cuando te conocí. _

_Se que he sido un completo estúpido, y no tenido en cuenta mis reacciones y sentimientos. Se que he fastidiado muchas veces nuestra relación, hasta el punto de romperla. _

_Pero también sé, que por mucho que haya sucedido, este corazón nunca se ha helado, pues tu calor siempre ha estado ahí. _

_Te amo Princesa, y voy a hacer lo imposible, hasta traerte la luna, por ello. _

_Sirius Orión Black._

_PD: Dame un beso Princesa" _

Hermione sonrió. Salió corriendo de su habitación y se fue a la de los chicos.

- Harry – le llamó – Upss…

La chica se echó atrás, porque acababa de descubrir a dos de sus amigos en medio de un apasionado beso. Harry y Ginny se coloraron.

- Pasa Hermione – dijo el chico.

- Yo… quería pedirte… bueno, si no te importa, que me dejases tu capa de invisibilidad.

Ginny arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Harry simplemente la miró. Se dirigió a su baúl y sacó la capa.

- Cuídamela – le pidió guiñando un ojo.

Hermione se deslizó silenciosamente por los desiertos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al exterior, siempre procurando quedar bien cubierta por la capa. Una vez en los jardines, la chica dirigió sus pasos hacia su lugar favorito, el invernadero ocho.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendida y segura de hallarla abierta. Sus ojos se agrandaron aún más de la sorpresa al ver el invernadero iluminado con cientos de velas y tulipanes violetas.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione sintió como alguien la tomaba con ternura por la cintura. Se giró lentamente y halló frente a ella a Sirius Black.

Ella se puso de puntillas y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Él la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola suavemente y sosteniéndola. Y se besaron. Suavemente. Con ternura y amor.

Poco a poco, el beso se convirtió en algo mucho más pasional. Hermione masajeó los cabellos de Sirius entre sus dedos, mientras él acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

Sirius pasó entonces a besar suavemente el cuello de Hermione, y ella no pudo evitar un gemido de placer. Sirius levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella le sonrió pícaramente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Sirius fue a poner sus manos en los pechos de ella, pero Hermione había sido mucho más rápida y ya desabrochaba suavemente los botones de la camisa del hombre.

Sirius se dejó desnudar enteramente entre suaves besos y caricias. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Entonces los abrió de golpe junto a un ahogado gemido. Hermione acariciaba y besaba su erecto miembro.

- Niña mala – susurró él.

- Lo sé – murmuró ella.

Aún de pie, ella comenzó a darle placer, mientras él gemía intensamente. Finalmente, Sirius ya no pudo más y la levantó suavemente.

- Te amo – le dijo con voz ronca.

- Te amo – respondió ella.

Sirius le quitó suavemente las prendas que llevaba y la tumbó en el suelo.

- Princesa – la llamó él - ¿Estás segura de esto?

Hermione le miró fijamente a los profundos ojos azules del hombre. Eran sinceros y llenos de amor.

- Completamente – respondió ella con un beso.

Y entonces, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Hermione arqueó su espalda cuando le sintió dentro de ella, y no pudo evitar gritar.

- ¡Orión!

Él se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

- No me dejes – susurró ella.

- Nunca – respondió él.

_Bueno, gracias por soportar la dura espera, pero es que las Navidades provocaron en mí un vacío blanco de ideas. Pero, ya recuperados, he aquí el ansiado capítulo veintiséis. Bueno, espero a partir de ahora avanzar mucho más, así que no os haré esperar tanto jejeje._

_Bueno, gracias a todos aquellos leéis el fic, y gracias por los 166 reviews. Porque como cierto autor de fanfiction dijo, un fic feliz es un fic con reviews. Así que aplicaos el cuento, y haced clic en GO._

_Se despide una servidora. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos. _


	27. Cap 27: Somos los buenos

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 27: SOMOS LOS BUENOS

Con la llegada de marzo, llegó también el cumpleaños de Ron. Hogwarts organizó una salida a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, con lo cual, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley le organizaron al pelirrojo una fiesta sorpresa.

Así pues, alquilaron a Madame Rosmerta uno de los salones de las Tres Escobas, y sorprendieron al chico.

Harry y Hermione le regalaron al chico una Nimbus 2001. Ron se pegó a la escoba durante la fiesta y no dejó de admirarla y agradecer a sus amigos. También tuvo especial cuidado de dejarla fuera del alcance de los gemelos.

- Vamos Ronnie, nosotros queremos lo mejor para el equipo – decía Fred.

- Queremos la Copa, no vamos a sabotearla – sonreía George.

- ¡Que no! Que no me fío de vosotros dos – protestaba Ron.

Después de comer, Remus Lupin se pasó por allí a felicitar al chico acompañado de un gran perro negro, que lo primero que hizo fue ir a lamer por completo a Ron.

- ¿Qué narices hace aquí¿Y si le reconocen? – le dijo Hermione enfadada a Remus.

- No le va a pasar nada Nutria – la tranquilizó él – Además, lleva dos semanas encerrado en casa y pensando en ti – y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó, y en eso se acercó Canuto, para refregarse contra las piernas de la chica. Ella se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas. Él trató de lamerla.

- Estate quieto – se reía.

Y entonces se oyó una fuerte explosión.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Harry.

Madame Rosmerta entró entonces bastante asustada.

- Los mortífagos están atacando Hogsmeade.

Hermione y Remus intercambiaron miradas. Ambos recordaron aquella batalla hace ya tantos años. Ambos organizaron a los chicos que allí podían luchar. La última en salir de la habitación fue Hermione, la cual dirigió una severa mirada al perro. Canuto ladró para decirle que lo entendía. Ella sonrió.

Lo primero con lo que se topó Hermione fue con dos mortífagos que atacaban a Ginny. Dejo fuera de combate a uno con un _desmaius_ y Ginny pronto terminó con el otro.

- Gracias – susurró la pelirroja.

Se volvieron a separar. Hermione desarmó rápidamente a otro mortífago, que inmediatamente huyó.

- Jamás hubiese imaginado que fueseis la misma persona.

La castaña se giró y frente a ella halló a Lucius Malfoy.

- Que disgusto volver a verte Malfoy.

El hombre se rió.

- Osada Granger… ¿o debería decir Kiely? No, mejor Black¿te parece?

- Debe de ser realmente estúpido – silabeó ella.

- Un día te ofrecí mi mano – amenazó él.

- Mejor dicho me ofreciste un asqueroso beso.

- ¡Crucio!

- ¡Protego! – se defendió ella - ¡Rictusempra!

Hermione y Lucius Malfoy se enzarzaron en una violenta lucha personal.

- ¡Crucio!

Hermione cayó entre gritos de dolor al suelo. Un mortífago la había atacado por detrás. Se había descuidado. Se giró. Tras ella, Draco Malfoy sonreía maliciosamente.

- Te cedo los honores padre.

- Avada…

- ¡No¡Expelliarmus!

Lucius Malfoy salió despedido hacía detrás. Draco se giró.

- Caty¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó fríamente.

- Lo siento Draco – y dicho esto, se puso entre él y Hermione, que seguía en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó él.

- Porque no creo en nada de esto. Perdóname.

Draco no dijo nada.

- Draco, por favor – suplicó entonces la chica – Por favor, vente conmigo.

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños.

- Vete Catherine. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

- Draco… - comenzó a sollozar.

- Yo creo en esto, pero te quiero demasiado para obligarte. Vete.

Hermione se levantó y tomó a Nora (Catherine) y esta se dejó llevar. Se desaparecieron más adelante, pero ella no dejó de mirar a Draco Malfoy.

Se aparecieron en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione llevó a Nora arriba para que se duchase y se cambiase de ropa.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó cuando terminó de arreglarse.

- Gracias – susurró ella.

- Nora, ahora mismo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix están abajo. Podemos ayudarte, pero tendrás que colaborar. No te preocupes, somos los buenos – le sonrió ella.

Nora solo asintió. Las chicas bajaron en silencio. Hermione ya había hablado con varios de los miembros y habían accedido a hablar con ella. Cuando entraron, Remus y Sirius no pudieron decir nada. Era ella. Se parecía tanto a Laura. Y tenía los mismos ojos que Nora.

- Ella es Catherine Isabella Zucob…

- Malfoy, Catherine Isabella Malfoy – la interrumpió Nora.

Todos guardaron silencio. Al final, fue Moody quien habló.

- ¿Es usted miembro de la familia Malfoy?

- No por nacimiento – respondió la chica – Soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

- Así que la furcia de Malfoy hijo. ¿Viene a hacer de espía para los malditos mortífagos? – preguntó mordazmente, ganándose diversas miradas duras.

- Caballero, le rogaría que no utilizase esa denominación hacia mi persona. Mis sentimientos y acciones son cosa mía y no consiento valoraciones ajenas, y mucho menos despectivas. Le rogaría que no me faltase el respeto, teniendo en cuenta que yo no se lo he faltado a usted – dijo entonces Nora con la cabeza bien alta.

Hermione, Sirius y Remus cruzaron una larga mirada significativa. Digna hija de Laura.

La reunión prosiguió, y se acordó proteger a la joven y darle amparo en la Orden. Se hizo un balance de la última batalla, y acordaron nuevas estrategias, teniendo en cuenta un punto de vista interior de los mortífagos aportado por Nora. Y con ello se dio por terminada la reunión.

- Nora – la llamó Hermione.

En el salón solo quedaban ya cuatro personas, ellas dos y los dos hombres.

- Ellos son Sirius y Remus, amigos de tus padres. Remus es concretamente tu padrino.

La chica les miró. Remus tuvo que tragar saliva. Hacía años que no recibía una mirada como esa.

- Espero ser una buena ahijada – le sonrió ella.

Remus no pudo resistirse y la abrazó. Ella sonrió ante el abrazo.

- Ya lo eres – le respondió Remus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente, las vacaciones de Pascua las iban a pasar en Grimmauld Place. La Orden sospechaba de un ataque a familiares de los integrantes de la Orden, y la Madriguera no era un lugar seguro.

Mediante polvos flu, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mansión Black desde la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando Hermione salió de la chimenea, una firme mano la ayudó. Miró y se topó con los azules ojos del hombre que amaba.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Ella sonrió. ¿No conocía otra frase para comenzar? Pero como una niña obediente, se lo dio ante la atónita mirada de todos los allí presentes.

La señora Weasley distribuyó a los chicos. Harry y Ron compartirían habitación mientras que Hermione y Ginny tendrían otra para ellas. En eso, Sirius carraspeó fuertemente y Hermione se rió por lo bajo. La señora Weasley frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada.

Finalmente, Hermione tomó sus cosas y las llevó a la habitación de Sirius.

Luego bajaron para cenar. Y también lo hizo Nora.

- Buenas noches – saludó.

- Nora ¿Qué tal va todo? – la saludó Hermione.

- Muy bien gracias – respondió ella.

Se sentó al lado de Ron. Todos la miraron, y entonces Ron habló.

- Me llamo Ron.

Nora le sonrió.

- Catherine Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Caty.

Hermione advirtió que había evitado el apellido. Sonrió. La cena transcurrió entre risas y buen ambiente.

A la hora de dormir, Hermione entro en su nueva habitación. Tenía un aire muy propio de su dueño. Le recordó en parte a su habitación en la casa de Nottingham.

- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo él abrazándola por detrás.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

- Es preciosa – murmuró.

Sirius bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de la chica. Hermione no pudo más que suspirar.

- ¿Quieres conocer mi habitación? – le preguntó él pícaramente.

- Me interesa más un mueble en concreto de la habitación – respondió ella.

Se rieron. Se besaron. Y así llegaron a la cama.

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 27. Parece que la señora Malfoy, nuestra pequeña Nora Pettigrew, prefiere a los buenos que a los malos. ¿Qué os ha parecido¿Alguien está en contra¿Qué hago ahora con su marido, nuestro amado Draco? Jejejeje _

_En fin, por otro lado, Hermione y Sirius parecen haber recuperado su relación. ¿O no¿Habrá alguna sorpresa en las vacaciones de Pascua¿A alguien se le ocurre alguna cosita? _

_Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, y gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. Ya son 182, y eso es un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo. _

_Un beso muy fuerte y disfrutad de la historia. _

_PD: Dejad reviews haciendo clic en GO_


	28. Cap 28: Dos barriguitas y una sorpresa

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 28: DOS BARRIGUITAS Y UNA SOPRESA

El delicioso aroma del desayuno casero de la señora Weasley impregnó por entera la Mansión Black. En menos que canta una sirena, la cocina se convirtió en el punto más bullicioso de la casa. A los habitantes habituales se les unieron los gemelos Weasley.

- No podemos resistirnos a los desayunos de mama – bromearon.

Nora apareció en la cocina un poco más pálida, y sorprendió a todos sacando diversas botellitas etiquetadas por San Mungo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hermione.

Nora sonrió.

- Todo lo bien que pueda hallarse una mujer en mi estado.

La bandeja de salchichas de la señora Weasley cayó al suelo. La mujer la miraba a la chica con los ojos abiertos. El resto de gente no entendía su comportamiento.

Hermione miró fijamente a Nora. De pronto, advirtió un redondeamiento de su barriga. ¡Merlín!

- Tu… tu... tu… - tartamudeó – Tu estas…

- Embarazada – concluyó la chica.

Se hizo un silencio.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés embarazada de es maldito bastardo? – gruñó Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Remus – No vamos a criticar sus sentimientos ni a juzgarla por sus actos. Ella ya ha demostrado su lealtad.

Volvió el silencio.

- Gracias Remus – acertó a decir Nora.

El licántropo le sonrió y asintió la cabeza.

- ¿De cuanto estás? – le preguntó Ginny.

- De cuatro meses.

- ¿Lo sabe él? – le preguntó Hermione.

- No – negó la chica.

Nora se tomó las pociones y se sentó a desayunar. Nadie le dijo nada. Hermione, mientras tanto, notaba ciertas molestias. Conforme fueron terminando se fueron levantando. Al final quedaron Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, y Nora.

- Caty – dijo Ron - ¿Molestaría mucho si te preguntase por el padre de tu hijo?

Nora miró al pelirrojo. Negó con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió. Sabía que entre Ron y Nora existía algún tipo de complicidad.

- Es mi marido – dijo ella – Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Eres…¿Eres…? – Harry no podía pronunciar la pregunta.

- ¿Estás casada…? – inquirió Ginny.

- Si – afirmó Nora – Y antes de nada, me gustaría que respetaseis mis sentimientos y no os inmiscuyeseis. Puede que Draco sea un mortífago y un asesino, pero también es mi marido y el hombre al que amo.

Nadie dijo nada. Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Ron cogió la mano de Nora y le dio un suave apretón. Ella sonrió.

Por otro lado, Hermione tenía mala cara. Las molestias en el estómago eran mayores. Sirius lo notó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Princesa?

Por toda respuesta, la chica solo pudo girarse y devolver todo lo que había tomado aquella mañana. Sirius le recogió el pelo y dejó que ella se apoyase en él. Y antes de que nadie pudiese volver a decir algo, Hermione devolvió por segunda vez.

- Tranquila – susurró Sirius - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Te preparo alguna cosa? – le preguntó Ginny.

- ¡No! – exclamó ella – Voy a recostarme un rato.

Hermione abandonó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Ayer y antes de ayer ya se encontraba mal, pero no había llegado al punto de devolver el desayuno – comentó Ginny.

- Debería hacerse un chequeo, por si las dudas – dijo Harry.

A media mañana, Hermione se levantó y bajó. Todos estaban en el salón. Sirius y Harry jugaban al ajedrez supervisado por Ginny. Remus y Tonks cuchicheaban en el sofá, y Ron, con otro tablero, enseñaba a jugar a Nora.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ginny.

Ella se acercó y Sirius le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo vais?

- El pobre Harry ya ha perdido los alfiles, la reina, una torre… ¿Cuántos peones? – se burló Sirius.

- Deja de burlarte – se quejó Harry.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron los gemelos Weasley.

- ¡Que asco! – gritó Hermione nada más salieron de la chimenea.

Todos se quedaron mirándola en silencio.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó ella – Huelen fatal. A saber de donde han sacado la colonia.

Nora la miró divertida, Tonks lanzó una carcajada, y el resto comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Olemos mal? – preguntó Geroge.

- Hermano, me han herido – teatralizó Fred.

- ¿Dónde Fred de mi corazón? – le siguió el otro con burla.

- Aquí – señaló su hermano, en el pecho, en el corazón.

- Sois unos payasos – se enfadó Hermione.

Y dicho esto se marchó enfurruñada. Los gemelos levantaron los hombros.

- Me parece que os ha tocado la isla de Avalon con los olorcitos – se rió Nora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se extrañó Ron.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente, y salió tras Hermione. La encontró en su habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió.

- Claro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡No lo se! – exclamó la castaña nerviosa.

- Tranquilízate. No creo que sea bueno para el bebe – señaló Nora.

- ¿Cómo…? – trató de preguntar Hermione tras el impacto inicial.

- Vamos Hermione – sonrió ella – Yo también estoy embarazada… ¿Cuánto?

- Dos meses creo. He tenido dos faltas, los mareos, las nauseas de hoy, los olores… - sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar.

- Tranquila Hermione.

- Es que me recuerda a Audrey – lloró.

- ¿Tu primera hija? – preguntó Nora cautelosamente.

- Nació poco después de ti… Y murió… el mismo día que tu madre… cuando desapareciste tú… yo no pude… - seguía llorando.

- No llores Hermione. Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad. No te aferrres al pasado. Piensa en el futuro, en tu bebe, en el padre…

- ¿Echas de menos a Malfoy? – preguntó de sopetón.

Nora cerró un instante los ojos y acarició su vientre.

- No hay día que no me levante esperando verlo a mi lado. Se que no es una buena persona, pero yo tampoco lo soy. Y no hay mucha gente que vea ese brillo tan especial que tiene en sus ojos. Y se que me ama. Tú lo viste.

- ¿Quieres niño o niña? – sonrió Hermione.

- Creo que un niño. Tan guapo como su padre – se rió Nora - ¿Y tú?

- Me gustaría otra niña. Pero no me importaría que fuese niño.

Sonrieron. Y juntas bajaron a comer.

Desgraciadamente, los gemelos también se quedaron a comer. Y se divirtieron molestando a Hermione. Ella, no tardó en explotar.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó, y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

- ¡Fred¡George! – exclamó la señora Weasley con cara de pocos amigos.

Sirius les dirigió una dura mirada y salió tras Hermione. Ella estaba echada sobre la cama.

- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre hoy? – le preguntó suavemente el hombre.

Ella no respondió.

- Princesa… - la llamó Sirius.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Qué más pretendes de mí¿Qué puedo esperar de ti en este tiempo? – preguntó seriamente Hermione.

- Mírame Princesa – se miraron – Te amo. Te he amado siempre. Desde que te vi sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor sin saber quien eras. No he dejado de amarte nunca, pese a todo lo que hemos sufrido, pese a aquella noche con Remus, ni siquiera en Azkaban. Te amé aún más cuando me salvaste la vida con trece años sin saber que pasaría después.

Hermione sollozaba, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- La vida no ha sido justa con nosotros. No podemos mostrarnos públicamente, ni ir por la calle de la mano. Soy un prófugo de la justicia, acusado de un crimen que no cometí. Tengo en verdad veinte años más que tú. Pero hay una cosa que no puedo negar, estoy enamorado de ti Hermione.

- Orión – susurró Hermione.

Sirius la besó con pasión. Ella ahogó un gemido placentero.

- Cásate conmigo – le susurró él.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó ella.

- Cásate conmigo – repitió él – No una boda legal porque no podemos, pero me basta con prometer y jurar delante de todos que te amo y que voy a amarte todos los días de mi vida.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó feliz.

Sirius la besó. Se sentía feliz. La besó más intensamente, y notó de repente que ella se apartaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- He de contarte una cosa – dijo ella.

- Dime.

- Sirius, estoy embarazada.

El hombre no dijo nada. Ella le miró. Estaba mirándola fijamente con la boca bastante abierta.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Estás embarazada¿Vamos… vamos a… tener una princesita?

- No te puedo asegurar que sea niña, pero sí – sonrió la chica.

Sirius la atrapó con un suave beso.

- Lo será. Tan guapa como su madre y… su hermanita.

- No la olvidaremos ¿verdad? Audrey… - murmuró Hermione.

- Nunca. Siempre será nuestra primera princesita.

El hombre se inclinó hasta poner su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella. Hermione sonrió y acarició el cabello de Sirius.

- Princesa¿te importaría que eligiese yo el nombre?

- Mientras no se te ocurra elegir el nombre de tu madre no hay problema.

- ¡Merlín me libre¡Por supuesto que no! – se rió Sirius – Yo estaba pensando en otro. Andrómeda.

Hermione miró a Sirius. Y no pudo más que sonreír y asentir. Era el nombre su prima favorita, aquella que consideraba realmente su hermana. Aquella que había muerto sin que él pudiese defenderla.

- Andrómeda – repitió Hermione – Me gusta.

_¿Qué tal? He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Y menudas sorpresitas eh!! Dos embarazos y una boda. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Bueno, a decir verdad, ha habido personas que si insinuaron el embarazo de Hermione, pero de la boda y el bebe de Nora nada nada jejejejeje. _

_Espero que os guste este capítulo, y aguardéis con ansias el próximo, que no tardara mucho más de una semana, lo prometo. _

_Gracias a Judith, Koumal Lupin, mica-prongs, keena89, andeli, damari, Yedra Phoenix, mustachi, Tamagoxhy Black, Malu Snape Rickman, beautifly92, Ana Leslie, Lucia y asterisco, por los reviews del último capítulo y por leer la historia. _

_Un beso muy fuerte y hasta el próximo capítulo. _


	29. Cap 29: En cualquier tiempo te amare

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 29: EN CUALQUIER TIEMPO TE AMARÉ

La noticia del embarazo de Hermione, junto con la noticia de la inminente boda de la pareja, alteró la pacífica calma habitual de Grimmauld Place.

En cuestión de dos días, la señora Weasley organizó una pequeña fiesta. El salón de baile se decoró con un pequeño escenario, un arco de tulipanes de color violeta, y unas mesas para luego. La Orden del Fénix estaba invitada al completo.

Sirios buscó a Harry y a Ginny el día antes. Los encontró en el jardín.

- Chicos.

- Hola Sirius – saludó Harry, que abrazaba por detrás a Ginny.

- Oye¿tenéis un momento?

Los chicos le miraron.

- Veréis, aunque esto no vaya a ser una boda de verdad con todas las de la ley, es algo muy importante para nosotros. Y tanto Hermione como yo hemos pensado que vosotros sois los más adecuados.

- ¿Los más adecuados para que? – interrogó Ginny.

- Queremos que seáis los padrinos.

- ¿Los padrinos? – se sorprendió Harry - ¿Nosotros?

- Bueno, tu Ginny eres la mejor amiga de Hermione. Y tu Harry – le miró – Eres mi ahijado, pero ante todo eres como mi hijo. Y por si no lo sabes, Hermione es tu madrina.

- ¿Es mi madrina?

- Y de Neville. Tu madre y Alice se lo pidieron – sonrió Sirius – Aún recuerdo como le brillaron los ojos con orgullo al sosteneros a los dos a la vez. Fue después de morir Audrey, y vosotros la animasteis mucho.

- Lo haremos con mucho gusto Sirius – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Cuenta con nosotros – dijo Harry – Por cierto¿Quiénes fueron vuestros padrinos la primera vez?

Sirius, que ya se había levanto, le sonrió con añoranza.

- Tu padres – dijo antes de irse – James y Lily.

Mientras, Hermione había ido a buscar a Remus y Tonks.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó.

- Pasa Nutria.

- Hola Hermione – saludó Tonks – Bueno, mejor dicho, tía.

- Déjate de payasada Nymphadora – sonrió Hermione.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Remus.

- Tengo que preguntaros algo – les dijo con una enigmática sonrisa.

- ¿Tiene que ver con los agitados acontecimientos de ayer y mañana? – sonrió pícaramente Tonks.

Hermione le sacó la lengua, y Remus no pudo más que reírse.

- Puede ser – respondió la castaña – Veréis, este bebe nacerá para más o menos principios de octubre, y me haría mucha ilusión, bueno a Sirius y a mí, que ambos fuesen sus padrinos.

- ¿Yo madrina de primita? – se sorprendió Tonks.

- No esta claro que vaya a ser niña – le replicó Hermione.

- Será niña tía. Y acepto ser su madrina – afirmó Tonks sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué estáis todos obsesionados con que va a ser niña? – interrogó Hermione.

- Porque sí – replicó su sobrina.

Remus miraba a Hermione fijamente. La chica capto su mirada.

- ¿Qué dices Lobo?

- Que puedes contar conmigo – sonrió el hombre – Sabes, Nora me ha pedido que sea el padrino de su bebe.

- Me alegro mucho – sonrió Hermione.

- Será el primer nieto de un merodeador. Uno va a por su hijo, otro ya lo tienen crecidito, y otro sigue solo. Quien nos iba a decir que el primer nieto llevaría sangre Malfoy. Seguro que James y Sirius lo hubiesen tomado por loco – sonrió Remus.

- Por mucha sangre Malfoy que tenga, siempre será un merodeador – le respondió Hermione.

Remus sonrió.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los Weasley al completo (excepto Percy obviamente) los miembros de la Orden, Neville y Luna… todos allí reunidos. Sobre el pequeño escenario, bajo el arco, aguardaban Sirius y Harry.

El novio con bastante nerviosismo. No era la primera vez, pero en cierta manera, iba a serlo. No sería una boda propiamente dicha, únicamente se iban a jurar amor eterno frente a todos sus amigos. Pero lo único que necesitaban.

Ginny, en calidad de madrina, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al arco. Harry le sonrió. Estaba preciosa. Luego apareció Hermione tomada del brazo de Remus.

- ¿Lista Nutria? – preguntó el hombre.

- Lista Lobo – sonrió la chica.

Lucía hermosa. Un simple vestido blanco, liso, de manga larga, y un lindo semi recogido que le caía suavemente sobre sus hombros haciendo bucles.

Remus se la entregó a Sirius, y él, sin romper el contacto visual que había establecido, tomó con firmeza la mano de la chica. Ella sonrió con amor.

- Amigos – dijo Remus – Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, puesto que dos personas muy queridas van a prometerse que pase lo que pase siempre van a estar juntos y se van a amar. A mi memoria siempre viene aquel primero de septiembre de 1977, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Nunca he visto a dos personas amarse tanto como ellos lo hacen, y no puedo evitar desearles que por fin encuentren esa familia y esa felicidad que se merecen.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrazar a Remus tras sus palabras. Luego se giró, y se quedó cara a cara con el hombre al que amaba, Sirius Black.

- La primera vez que te vi tenía trece años y te creía un asesino. Esa noche, en la Casa de los Gritos, tenía miedo de que nos pudieras hacer algo a mí o a Harry o a Ron. Luego llegó el profesor Lupin y la verdad salió a la luz. Recuerdo que me dirigí a ti como señor Black – sonrió – Luego te conocí con diecisiete años gracias a un pliegue intertemporal que me llevó a 1977, y me enamoraste.

Sirius le sonrió, y los ojos de ambos brillaron con fuerza.

- No todo han sido alegrías. Hemos sufrido – guardó silencio. Ambos pensaron en su pequeña hija, Audrey – Pero pese a ello hemos luchado por nosotros. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Para siempre.

Hermione trató de contener unas pequeñas lágrimas. Sirius le apretó las manos.

- Recuerdo una vez que James me preguntó como había podido enamorarme de semejante chica seria, de pelo horroroso, aire de sabihonda, y más o menos un aspecto parecido a la profesora McGonagall – las aludidas fruncieron los ceños – Y yo le respondió que como había podido él enamorarse de una rata de biblioteca con aires de sargento.

Muchas personas rieron, incluyendo a Harry.

- Me enamoré locamente de ti. Y así he seguido por más de veinte años. Pero han ocurrido muchas cosas. He visto morir a mis amigos, perdí a mi familia, y a ti durante los doce años que pasé en Azkaban. Mi mayor alegría vino cuando te vi de nuevo con trece años, siendo una preciosa niña camino de ser una maravillosa mujer. A veces he sido un completo estúpido, demasiadas veces en realidad.

Hermione ya no podía retener las lágrimas. Sirius apretó aún más fuerte sus manos.

- Quiero amarte. Déjame amarte. En cualquier tiempo.

Quedaron en silencio. Habían pronunciado sus votos. Se habían jurado ese amor que se profesaban ante sus amigos. Él se inclinó y ella levantó levemente la cabeza. Se besaron.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron, y agitaron sus varitas sobre ellos dejando salir chispas doradas.

Hermione y Sirius se separaron sin dejar de mirarse, y se colocaron mutuamente los anillos. Remus anunció entonces.

- Quiero presentarles a Sirius y Hermione Black.

Todos los allí presentes estallaron en aplausos. Hermione dejó que su marido la abrazase por detrás y se sintió plenamente feliz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La fiesta se prolongó toda la tarde y bien entrada la noche. Sirius y Hermione bailaron sin notar cansancio en sus pies.

- Me alegro que Harry y Ginny estén juntos. Siempre me gustó esa chica – comentó Sirius.

- Yo me alegro que por fin Harry pueda ser feliz y amado de verdad.

- ¿Y que me dices del viejo lobo pulgoso con mi sobrinita?

Hermione se rió.

- Déjales. Tonks lleva desde niña enamorada de él, y Remus por fin vuelve a ser feliz – dijo la chica.

- Si yo no digo nada Princesa – protestó el hombre.

- Si claro, y yo me lo creo – se burló Hermione.

Sirius abrazó a su mujer, y acercó su rostro al suyo.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione no sabía ya cuantas veces se lo había pedido, pero encantada le concedió otro más. Juntaron sus labios, y se dieron un beso, un beso de esos que hace sentir mil mariposas en el estómago, un beso de amor.

Siguieron bailando. Entonces, Harry le robó a la chica, mientras Tonks cogía a su tío para bailar.

- ¿Has visto a Ron? – preguntó Harry.

- Baila con Nora… con Caty – sonrió Hermione.

- Es buena chica. Digna hija de Peter y Laura. Aunque esté casada con Malfoy hijo y vaya a ser madre.

- No parece importarle mucho a Ron – comentó Hermione.

- Anoche – confesó el chico – Ron me dijo que Caty le gustaba.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió la chica.

- Se puso todo rojo – rió Harry – Pero lo más importante fue que me dijo que no le importaba que estuviese casada con Malfoy, ni el hecho de que aún le amase, o fuera a tener un hijo suyo. La quería a ella por ser como es.

- Espero que Ron no la fastidie esta vez. Nora necesita a alguien que este a su lado para todo – comentó Hermione.

- ¿Para cuando es su bebe?

- Finales de agosto creo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y tu princesita? – le preguntó pícaramente Harry.

- Octubre. ¡Que manía todos con que va a ser niña¿Y si es niño? – exclamó divertida Hermione.

Entonces apareció Sirius.

- Me la llevo – dijo sonriendo.

- A ver que hacéis – se burló Harry.

La pareja abandonó el salón de baile, y Sirius se dirigió con la chica en brazos a la habitación de ambos. Una vez allí, él la besó apasionadamente.

Entonces, ella se separó y sacó un traslador de un cajón de la mesa.

- ¿Y eso¿Vamos a alguna parte? – inquirió Sirius acercándose a ella.

Hermione solo sonrió, y el matrimonio se desapareció de Grimmauld Place para aparecer en otra habitación.

- ¿Donde…? – intentó preguntar Sirius.

Era la casa de Nottingham. La casa de ambos.

Se giró hacia ella y la miró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aquí empezó todo y aquí terminó. Y porque quiero que vuelva a empezar.

- Y esta vez no terminará – sentenció él – Te amo Hermione.

- Te amo Orión.

_Bueno, la pareja vuelve a ser feliz ¿no? Se han casado, bueno, no de una forma muy legal puesto que Sirius está prófugo y muerto para todos, pero basta con la ceremonia que han celebrado ¿verdad¿Que tal el detalle de la casa de Nottingham? Yo es una de la cosa que más me ha gustado._

_En fin, a veremos que sucede. Los chicos están a punto de terminar séptimo en Hogwarts, y luego viene un largo verano, y en agosto y octubre viene bebes. ¿Qué queréis que sean¿Todo el mundo quiere una princesita¿Y si fuera niño¿Y que me decís del bebe Malfoy?_

_Gracias como no, a Koumal Lupin, mustachi, keena89, Yedra Phoenix, andeli, Anabelle Baudelaire, mica-prongs, remmy-ro, Malu Snape Rickman, y beautifly92. _

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Un besazo súper mega fuerte._


	30. Cap 30: Lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 30: LAGRIMAS DE TRISTEZA Y FELICIDAD

Los dos meses siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta, el curso escolar llegó a su fin. Los de séptimo tuvieron su ceremonia de graduación. El castillo se llenó de padres, amigos y familiares que acudieron a ver a la nueva generación de magos y brujas.

La profesora McGonagall, como directora del colegio, entregó los diplomas a los alumnos y anunció el cuadro de honor de aquella promoción. Sin sorprender a nadie, Hermione obtuvo el primer lugar, seguida por Ernie McMillan y para sorpresa de muchos, Theodore Nott. Harry quedó en séptimo lugar, y Ron obtuvo el decimocuarto, por delante de los gemelos y a tan solo un puesto de su hermano Charlie. Neville fue aplaudido por su trigésima segunda posición, y a nadie le sorprendió que Goyle y Crabbe obtuvieran los dos últimos puestos.

De los treinta y ocho, McGonagall se saltó un lugar, el noveno. Pero todos sabían a quien correspondía, era el lugar de Draco Malfoy.

Tras despedirse entre ellos, de los profesores, del castillo, los alumnos tomaron el tren. El viaje supuso un adiós a siete años de magia.

En un mismo compartimiento viajaban Neville y Luna, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Luna y Ginny estaban sentadas sobre las rodillas de sus novios, y mientras se hacía arrumacos mutuamente. Ron miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, y Hermione acariciaba el pequeño redondeamiento de su barriga de cuatro meses.

- Un sickle por tus pensamientos Ronnie – le rió Ginny.

- Que graciosita eres hermanita – se burló el pelirrojo.

- Oye Hermione – intervino Harry por tal de evitar una pelea de hermanos - ¿Vas a instalarte con Sirius?

La chica le miró divertida.

- Bueno, mi idea era instalarme con mi marido, pero si tu te ofreces me voy contigo – se rió.

El resto coreó las risas.

- ¿Te da ya alguna patada? – se interesó Luna.

- Aún no, pero ya no tardará. Madame Pomfrey me hizo una revisión y todo va perfectamente – Hermione sonrió – En unos días comenzaré a notar como mi barriga crece, me hincharé, y entonces comenzaran las pataditas.

- Que niña más traviesa – dijo Ginny.

- Y dale¡que manía con que será niña¿Y si es niño?

- No será niño. Mi madre siempre dice que las mujeres se ponen más guapas si esperan niñas – intervino Ron.

- Amigo, que es una mujer casada – se burló Harry – Además, Sirius quiere una princesita ¿no?

- ¿Habéis pensado algún nombre?

- Sirius quiere llamarla si es niña Andrómeda.

- ¿Y si es niño? – preguntó Neville.

- Si es niño – sonrió Hermione – Me guardó la sorpresa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El 31 de julio, Harry cumplió dieciocho años. Sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta en la Madriguera. Sirius acudió también, con la condición de que al menor indicio de personas ajenas, se transformaría en perro. Pero mientras, el hombre se dedicaba a mimar a su mujer, que lucía una encantadora barriguita de cinco meses.

Mientras, Ron ayudaba a Nora, la cual lucía una gran barriga de siete meses y medio. Las sospechas de muchas de las mujeres eran que la joven esperaba gemelos, algo de lo cual ella siempre se reía.

Ginny le sacó una tarta con dieciocho velas, a lo que los gemelos rieron.

- Hermanita tenía que haber venido tú dentro de la tarta.

Por supuesto, la señora Weasley se ocupó de dar un par de bueno tirones de oreja a los gamberros de sus hijos.

Entonces Hermione sacó una cámara de fotos.

- Haber, poneros todo y haremos una foto – pidió.

- ¿Por qué no te pones tú y la hago yo? – le dijo Tonks.

- Luego si quieres cambiamos – sonrió Hermione.

Apretujándose todos un poco, se colocaron para una foto. Sirius, transformado en perro, se puso delante de todos, cosa que les hizo reír.

- Se asegura de salir perfectamente en la foto – rió Remus.

Hermione enfocó la imagen y disparó. En ese momento sobrevino sobre ella una extraña sensación de frío. Fue a girarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Alguien la tomó entre sus brazos y le puso una varita en la garganta. La chica observó como todos se horrorizaban y sacaban sus varitas. Sirius, se había puesto en guardia y gruñía peligrosamente.

Una fría voz le hizo darse cuenta de que la había atrapado un mortífago. Una concretamente. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

- Suéltala – amenazó Harry.

- No creo que eso sea posible. Después de todo aún tengo la varita en mi mano, así que será mejor que empecéis por bajar las vuestras – se rió.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Bella? – preguntó Hermione.

- Vaya querida prima, si sabes hablar – se burló la mortífago - ¿Estás cómoda? Menuda sorpresa me has dado.

Hermione tembló. Su bebe.

- Que rápido has sustituido a mi difunto primo¿ya no le amas¿No me digas que Potter es el nuevo afortunado de tu amor? – su voz era una completa burla.

Sirius seguía gruñendo como perro.

- Vaya – se rió Bella – Si hasta te has comprado un perro¿te recuerda a él verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó.

- A mi ahijada – le susurró, y luego gritó - ¡Catherine!

Al momento, se aparecieron allí mismo un grupo de quince mortífagos más. Les rodeaban. Estaban atrapados.

- Catherine, convendrías que salieses por ti misma – dijo Bella – No querrás que ellos sufran¿verdad?

Ron sujetaba a Nora, mientras ella lloraba de desesperación. Cuando Bella volvió a amenazar apretando su varita contra el cuello de Hermione, Nora se desasió del abrazo protector de Ron y salió del grupo.

- ¿Qué…? Vaya, vaya… estás embarazada. Por tu bien espero que de Draco. Lástima – dijo – Ahora no podré matarte, ese niño me importa.

- Suéltala – dijo Nora con una voz fría y distante – Ya me tienes a mí.

- No me hablas así – amenazó Bella – No me hables así.

Y rápidamente lanzó a Hermione contra otro mortífago que la apresó, y dirigió su varita contra Nora, lanzándole un crucio.

La chica cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Hermione gritó de desesperación, y Ron trató de salir en su ayuda siendo retenido por otro mortífago. Sirius también trato de abalanzarse contra su prima y matarla con sus colmillos. Remus, en cambio, cerró los ojos. Recordaba una escena parecida. Pero la Nora que sufría en el suelo no era su ahijada, sino aquella chica que una vez le robo el corazón.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Bellatrix Lestrange fue lanzada hacia atrás. Una persona envuelta en una capa negra actúo de forma rápida y se deshizo del mortífago que mantenía atrapada a Hermione y de los cuatro que controlaban al grupo.

Luego corrió hacia Nora, que estaba dolorida en el suelo.

- Caty – susurró.

Ella levantó la mirada, y se topó con unos ojos grises.

- Draco – pudo decir.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Luego levantó a su mujer y con la ayuda de Hermione la llevó a la casa, mientras los miembros de la Orden, allí presentes, trataban de poner freno al ataque que venía de cara a ellos.

Recostaron a Nora en el sofá y el rubio hizo ademán de salir.

- Draco – ella le cogió por el brazo – No te vayas.

- Mi pequeña emperatriz – susurró – Te amo – y la besó.

El chico salió al campo de batalla. Cruzó una simple mirada con Harry y Ron, y se fue cara a su tía.

- Tu… mocoso entrometido¿Qué has hecho?

- No voy a consentir que le hagas daño ni a mi mujer ni a mi hijo.

- Tu mujer te ha traicionado. Y tú acabas de traicionarnos también. Estás muerto Draco Malfoy.

Una fuerte batalla se desencadenó en el jardín de la Madriguera. Sirius entró en la casa y una vez allí se convirtió de nuevo en hombre. Hermione se refugió entre sus brazos, comenzando a llorar para descargar toda esta tensión que sentía.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Nora, que tomó fuertemente su varita y salió al jardín. El matrimonio Black se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Nora avanzó hasta localizar a Draco. Luchaba contra Bellatrix junto a Harry Potter. La chica le lanzó un _expelliarmus_ a la mortífago. Lestrange salió volando hacia atrás. Se levantó furiosa y apuntó a la chica.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Nora!

La chica había quedado paralizada. Había roto aguas allí mismo. El dolor no le había dejado tiempo para reaccionar. Ron, desde su lejanía, trato de alcanzarla, pero alguien se adelantó.

Draco había visto como el rayo verde se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su mujer y su hijo. Y no lo dudo. Se interpuso en la trayectoria y recibió el impacto de la maldición. Cerró sus ojos y cayó muerto a la mojada hierba.

Nora lanzó un grito. Su hijo trataba de salir y su marido yacía inerte a sus pies. Lloró. Draco la había llamado por ese nombre tan especial, su verdadero nombre. Nunca lo había hecho. Nunca hasta ahora.

Bellatrix Lestrange hizo una señal e inició la retirada. Solo tres mortífagos quedaron en el suelo, abatidos por los miembros de la Orden.

Ron corrió hacia Nora, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. La chica estaba en el suelo, sujetándose con fuerza su barriga y llorando sobre el cadáver del rubio.

- ¡Nora!

La chica miró a Hermione. La castaña percibió un deje de miedo en sus ojos.

- Hermione… mi… mi… - hablaba entrecortadamente – mi bebe… ya… mi bebe… Draco…

- ¡Merlín¡Has roto aguas!

Se creó un caos. Con la ayuda de Ron, Harry, Remus y Sirius, Nora fue llevada a la habitación de matrimonio de los señores Weasley. Bill y Fleur marcharon a avisar a un medimago, mientras Ginny trataría de ayudar a la joven madre.

Mientras Nora gritaba y lloraba a la vez, el cadáver de Draco Malfoy fue recogido, envuelto en una sábana y llevado a la morgue.

Las horas se volvieron insoportables. El medimago llegó con un poco de retraso, pero a tiempo para el alumbramiento. Unas horas después, los hombres allí abajo reunidos oyeron pasos en la escalera. Ginny bajaba por ellas, cansada y con una triste sonrisa.

Harry se levantó y la abrazó cariñosamente. Luego ella anunció.

- Han sido dos. Niño y niña. Richard y Laura Malfoy.

Hermione miró a Nora. La joven madre seguía llorando y abrazaba a la vez a sus dos hijos. Luego bajó al salón.

Sirius la tomó y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Había temido por su vida y por la de su bebe.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él.

- Tengo miedo – confesó ella – Miedo de perderos. A ti y a nuestro bebe.

Sirius la abrazó.

- No nos vas a perder. Esta vez estaremos juntos siempre.

Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen sobre sus mejillas. Lágrimas de tristeza y de felicidad.

_¡No me matéis¡No me matéis¡No me matéis! Lo siento, pero el destino de Draco Malfoy estaba decidido desde que lo metí en esta historia. Se que no es lo que muchos hubieseis deseado, pero bueno, así son las cosas, al fin y al cabo, quien manda es el escritor ¿no¿Os ha gustado que hayan sido gemelos¿Y los nombres?_

_En fin, la historia sigue. Hermione tendrá a su bebe en octubre¿Qué me decís que sea¿Niña como todos¿O niño? _

_Gracias a mica-prongs, keena89, andeli, Koumal Lupin, Malu Snape Rickman, Anabelle Baudelaire, Yedra Phoenix, beautifly92, alesiiiiiiitaaa, mustachi, y oO.White Snow.Oo. _

_Un beso muy fuerte. No dejéis de leer y escribir._


	31. Cap 31: Inocencia

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 31: INOCENCIA

A finales de agosto, Grimmauld Place fue habitada. Harry y Ron, una vez terminado el colegio, decidieron independizarse, y para ello marcharon a vivir a la ancestral mansión Black. El matrimonio Black también se instalo en la casa, al igual que Nora y sus hijos gemelos. La chica necesitaba el apoyo de aquellos que la querían. Ya no sonreía y solo sus hijos la hacían seguir adelante.

Harry y Ron habían solicitado su ingreso en la Academia de Aurores y el curso comenzaba en septiembre. Hermione, por su parte, ya había comenzado sus estudios de medimagia.

El último día del mes, antes de que Ginny regresase a Hogwarts, se reunieron todos en Grimmauld Place. Hermione cargando su barriga de siete meses, buscaba a Sirius, pero este estaba desaparecido. Entonces Harry se cruzó en su camino.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó ella al verle.

El muchacho la miró y maldeció con una sonrisa su suerte y a su padrino.

- ¿Has visto a Sirius? – le preguntó ella.

- No – respondió el chico.

- Necesito un favor – le pidió Hermione sonriendo – Necesito un helado de kivi con trocitos de chocolate y sirope de caramelo.

Harry suspiró. Se sorprendía de los antojos de su amiga, y suspiraba al imaginarse él dentro de unos años con Ginny embarazada. Sonrió y fue a acatar la orden.

Pero cuando ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía, comenzaba a estar un poco harto. Y entonces se topo con Sirius.

- Hola Harry – saludo su padrino.

El chico le puso el helado en sus manos.

- Atiende a tu mujer que yo tengo una novia de la que ocuparme.

Y dicho esto se perdió escaleras arriba en busca de la pelirroja.

- ¡Harry¡El helado! – oyó gritar a Hermione desde el salón.

El hombre se asomó al salón y sonrió al ver a su princesa y su adorable barriga, su hijo. Hermione se giró y le vio.

- ¿Traes helado?

Él sonrió y se lo mostró. Hermione trató de alcanzarlo pero él se lo alejó.

- ¡Dámelo! – exigió ella.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

- No me chantajees Black.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione miró directamente a los azules ojos de su marido. Se acercó y le besó. Sirius aparto el helado y rodeó a la chica. El beso aumento en pasión, Sirius hundió su lengua en la boca y Hermione ahogó un gemido en su garganta.

Él no pudo evitar excitarse al oír a su mujer. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y su barriga. Ella se olvido de su antojo y se abandonó a los deseos de su cuerpo.

Sirius cerró las puertas del salón y ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá sin importarles que pudieras oírles.

De pronto, unos ruidos les sobresaltaron. Sonaba como si todos los habitantes de la casa bajasen a la vez las escaleras. Se dirigían a la biblioteca.

- Los mortífagos están atacando en el partido entre las Urracas de Montrose y las Avispas de Winboune.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Veinte mortífagos, puede que treinta, y alrededor de más de doscientos espectadores.

Sirius y Hermione no aguardaron más y se vistieron rápidamente. Se reunieron con todos en la biblioteca, donde Remus y Harry se organizaban.

- Tonks, Fred, George, Emmeline, Dedalus y Ron – decía Remus – con Harry.

- Kingsley, forma otro grupo con los aurores y que contigo vayan Bill, Fleur y Charlie – ordenó Harry.

- ¿Y yo? – inquirió Ginny mirando a Harry.

- Por favor – dijo Harry.

- No soy una niña. Ya no. Tengo diecisiete años y formo parte de la Orden del Fénix.

- Con Remus – indicó el moreno.

La chica asintió y Harry la abrazó.

- Ten mucho cuidado – le susurró.

- Yo también quiero ir.

Todos se giraron y hallaron a Nora en la puerta.

- Caty no creo que… - trató de decir Ron.

- Quiero ir – afirmó ella – Quiero encontrarme cara a cara con Lestrange y con todos aquellos que un día consideré mis compañeros. Quiero ir por Draco.

- ¿Realmente quieres venir¿Estás segura? – inquirió Harry.

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas – protestó Ron – Piensa en Richard y Laura.

- Quiero ir – repitió la chica.

- Ve con Remus – le indicó el Harry.

Los grupos se formaron y partieron hacía el campo de batalla.

Hermione se abrazó a Sirius. Tenía miedo por sus amigos. Se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada con su barriga.

- Volverán sanos y salvos – le dijo su marido – Princesa se que te sientes inútil por no poder ir, pero piensa que es por tu bien, y el de nuestra pequeña princesita.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Y si es príncipe?

- Le voy a querer de igual forma. No me importa si es niño o niña. Lo único que me importa es que es nuestro. Tuyo y mío.

Ella sonrió agradecida por la respuesta de su hombre.

- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente señora Black.

- ¿Y que es señor Black?

- Deja que te lo muestre Hermione – le dijo él susurrando en su oído.

Y mirándose con pasión, ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hacían ya más de tres horas que se habían marchado, y ninguno había vuelto. Hermione aguardaba con sus pociones y utensilios de medimaga por si hacía falta.

El primer grupo en llegar fue el de Harry. Todos se encontraban medianamente bien, puede que Ron fuese el más grave con una profunda herida en su pierna que no dejaba de sangrar profusamente.

Luego aparecieron Kingsley y Ginny cargando a Remus. Tonks lanzó un grito y Hermione corrió hacía su amigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamó.

- Lestrange le atacó.

- ¿Dónde está Nora? – inquirió la castaña preocupada.

- Se puso a pelear con Lestrange. Luego alguien se la llevó. Era un mortífago.

Se hizo un silencio. Hermione no podía retener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué ella? Tenía dos hijos que la necesitaban.

Entonces, la chimenea se alzó en llamas verdes y dos cuerpos cayeron en la habitación. Uno era Nora, que trató de levantarse tosiendo y con algo de dificultad. Ron acudió en su ayuda. El otro era un hombre pequeño, con aspecto sucio y herido. Puso sus ojos castaños sobre Hermione, y ella le reconoció.

- ¡Peter!

El hombre se desvaneció en el suelo. Hermione corrió a su lado. Sirius y Remus desde el sillón observaban en silencio al que un día fue merodeador. Harry sentía estallar la ira en su interior. El resto permanecía en silencio.

- ¡Sirius¡Lobo¡Hay que llevarlo a una habitación!

- Por mí como si se muere ahí mismo – gruñó Sirius.

- ¡Pero por mí no! – exclamó nerviosa la chica – Se lo prometí…

- ¿Le prometiste¿Cuándo? – interrogó su marido.

- En Navidades – confesó ella desafiantemente – Le prometí que le ayudaría a sacar a Nora de las filas mortífagas.

Nora lloraba desesperada en brazos de Ron, que no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Caty con él? – interrogó Harry.

- Mi nombre… es Nora Pettigrew – dijo la chica entonces – Peter… es… mi padre, mi verdadero padre.

Todos allí hicieron un profundo silencio. Hermione seguía concentrada en curar las heridas de Peter.

De pronto, Peter abrió los ojos y sonrió a su vieja amiga.

- Gracias por todo – susurró el hombre.

- Levántate – dijo entonces una fría y dura voz.

Era Harry. Apuntaba con su varita al hombre. Hermione fue apartada de allí por Sirius y Peter se incorporó como pudo.

- Me alegro de verte Harry – dijo él.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme por mí nombre! – explotó el chico.

- No me juzgues sin conocerme – replico el hombre.

Se hizo un silencio. Entonces Peter relato su historia, el porque se había unido a los mortífagos, el porque había obedecido ciegamente sus ordenes… todo por su hija, por Nora.

- Temía que la mataran si desobedecía. Solo Merlín sabe lo que me dolió tener que traicionar a tus padres, a mis amigos, por mi hija. Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso traté de localizar a Nora pero no lo logré. Y cuando él resurgió, Bellatrix siguió amenazándome con mi pequeña – Peter sonreía tristemente – La reconocí la primera vez que vino al cuartel. Venía con Malfoy y era idéntica a su madre.

Todos lo allí presentes escuchaban sin interrumpir.

- Entonces tomé la decisión. No iba a permitir que mi hija sufriese lo que yo. Iba a sacarla de ese mundo, y para ello, me puse en contacto con la única persona que sabía que me daría una pequeña oportunidad, con Hermione – y mirando a la chica sonrió – Gracias por todo otra vez.

Ella sonrió. Nora también sonreía entre lágrimas y no pudo evitar escabullirse de los brazos de Ron y refugiarse en los de su padre.

Peter no sabía como reaccionar. Llevaba más de dieciocho años sin abrazar a su hija.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tres días después, la primera edición del Profeta venía con dos fotografías. Una era de Sirius Black y la otra de Peter Pettigrew. El titular rezaba: _"La verdad de Halloween de 1981"_

El extenso artículo hablaba de la aparición de Peter Pettigrew y su confesión, asegurada con la poción de _veritaserum_, sobre la culpabilidad del asesinato de James y Lily Potter la noche de Halloween de 1981.

Se reconocía también la inocencia de Sirius Black, al cual se le indemnizaban los doce años que pasó en la prisión de Azkaban.

Peter Pettigrew era condenado a cadena perpetua en la prisión.

Pero en realidad, el hombre iba tranquilo. Tenía la conciencia limpia y sabía que debía pagar por sus errores. Podía estar en paz, porque sabía que su hija y sus nietos estaban bien, y sus amigos les cuidarían. Agradecía la mirada sincera de amistad que le habían dado Hermione, Sirius y Remus antes de su marcha a la prisión. Y recordaba como Harry simplemente le había dado las gracias por entregarse. Ahora solo quedaba que James y Lily le perdonasen.

Estaba tranquilo. No tenía miedo a la muerte. Por fin, volvería a ver su Laura.

_Y se fini!! Hasta aquí el capítulo 31… mi amiga Lady Orapma flipaba esta mañana cuando ha visto que ya van 31 jejejeje En fin, algunos más pueden quedar… y no me diréis que no os ha gustado. _

_Sirius Black es inocente y ha quedado en libertad. Peter ha sido condenado. Nora con sus dos pequeños y Hermione no tardará en tener a su hij…… ¿Qué pongo¿Una A o una O? Sorpresa sorpresita que si no pasa nada la solución viene en el capítulo que viene…_

_En fin, gracias como no a los reviews del último capítulo, a keena89, Koumal Lupin, LaU, asterisco, Yedra Phoenix, andeli, beautifly92, oO.White Snow.Oo, Malu Snape Rickman, remmy-ro, floh black, remusina black, y Lady Orapma. Un beso muy fuerte para tods. _

_Bueno, ya sabéis, que haciendo clic en GO, podéis dejar un review poniendo una crítica, un consejo, una maldición (de esas no porfi), una idea, una votación para el bebe de Hermione y Sirius (aunque luego yo haga lo que quiera, que es posible)… bueno, lo que queráis. Porque ya van 230 reviews, y eso se agradece mucho._

_Un besazo._


	32. Cap 32: Nacimiento

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 32: NACIMIENTO

Desde la sentencia de Peter y la demostración de la inocencia de Sirius, la vida del matrimonio Black había cambiado.

Sirius y Hermione habían legalizado su matrimonio, sorprendiendo a la comunidad mágica, y se habían trasladado a vivir a la casa de Nottingham. Habían reformado la casa por completo, incluyendo a la habitación de su hija Audrey.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todas las cosas de la niña? – preguntó Sirius.

Ambos estaban en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sin saber que hacer con ella.

Hermione entró y tomó un peluche cubierto de polvo de encima de la cómoda.

- No vamos a olvidarla, pero tampoco a creer que sigue aquí con nosotros.

La pareja había ido a ver a su hija al cementerio. Hermione se acercó y tomó una fotografía. Era la primera foto de familia, aún en el hospital.

Sirius se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Ella se apoyó en su pecho. El hombre acarició con ternura la barriga de la chica.

- ¿Qué me dices princesita¿Te gusta está habitación para ti? – preguntó Sirius.

El bebe dio una fuerte patada y ambos se rieron.

- Creo que dice que sí – dijo Hermione.

Se miraron. Ella cerró los ojos y él la besó suavemente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Octubre era el mes del otoño por excelencia. Los árboles dejaban caer sus marrones hojas formando una alfombra por todo el suelo. Los niños jugaban con ellas y los más jóvenes vivían una segunda primavera de amor.

Hermione y Sirius organizaron una comida en su casa. Los Weasley, Harry, Nora y los gemelos, Blaise, Remus y Tonks, Neville… faltaban Ginny y Luna, que había vuelto a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo curso.

Hermione se movía con dificultad, debido a su noveno mes de embarazo.

- Un día de estos explotarás – se reía Ron.

- Esa niña tiene carácter Black – se burlaba Harry.

- ¡Y dale con la niña! – se reía Hermione - ¡Estaos quietos de una vez!

Nora sujetaba al pequeño Richard que agitaba sus manos de forma divertida y se reía, mientras que Laura se estaba quietecita en brazos de Ron. Ambos niños habían demostrado ser idénticos en cuanto a físico a su padre, siendo rubios y con los ojos grises. De todas formas, y según Ron, la sonrisa era de su madre.

- ¿Un partidillo de quidditch antes de comer? – sugirió Harry.

Los hombres saltaron como locos a jugar. Ron cedió a Laura a su padrino Remus y se unió al juego. Harry, Fred y Bill formaron un equipo mientras que en el otro se pusieron Ron, George y Sirius. Blaise actuó de árbitro y Neville prefirió sentarse con las chicas y jugar con los niños.

Hermione, sentada en un diván, comenzó a sentir ciertas molestias, pero no dijo nada. No quería fastidiar ese perfecto día.

El partido solo se interrumpió para comer. Tras la comida, los chicos volvieron a jugar.

- Hombres – murmuró Nora haciendo reír a todos.

A Hermione le dolía la espalda, así que se retiró a su habitación aludiendo que estaba cansada y quería dormir un poquito.

- Cuando terminen, se lo dices a Sirius – le indicó a Nora.

La chica subió las escaleras sujetándose su barriga y finalmente se tumbó en su cama. Durmió a tramos debido a dolor en su espalda. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Salía de cuentas en diez días. De pronto, sintió un líquido en sus piernas. Asustada, la chica se quitó como pudo los pantalones. Entonces palideció. Había roto aguas.

- No… no… Merlín – susurraba asustada – Sirius… sirius… - no le salía la voz – ¡Sirius¡Sirius! – gritaba.

Repitió su grito varias veces. Los jugadores no la oyeron, pero fue una suerte que en ese momento Nora entrase en la casa para acostar a sus hijos. La chica subió rápidamente y encontró a Hermione asustada y sudada en la cama.

- ¿Qué…?

- Llama a Sirius – suplicó ella.

- ¿Cuánto hace que…? – trató de preguntar.

- Hace un rato que he roto aguas – pudo decir la chica – pero llevo con dolores desde antes de comer.

Nora trató de preguntar algo pero entonces Hermione gritó. El bebe había comenzado con las contracciones.

- ¡Llama a Sirius!

La chica salió corriendo y avisó al hombre. Todos en la casa se asustaron pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse. Nada más decirle Nora que su mujer había roto aguas se precipitó corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó al entrar.

- Sirius – pudo decir ella – Ya viene… ya viene…

- Tranquila princesa. Ahora te llevo a San Mungo y…

- No da tiempo – le interrumpió ella – No puedo viajar de forma mágica y de forma muggle no llegamos.

Una contracción la hizo interrumpirse.

- Diles a Nora y a Molly que suban. Y que alguien vaya a San Mungo. Busca al sanador Morris.

El hombre no se detuvo a preguntar. Rápidamente las dos mujeres subieron a ayudar a la chica y Neville fue a San Mungo a buscar al sanador. Los demás, trataron de mantener tranquilo al futuro padre.

Dos medimagos llegaron de San Mungo y se encerraron en la habitación, insonorizándola. El nerviosismo se palpaba en el ambiente.

- Tranquilízate Sirius – le decía Remus – Con Audrey estuviste más tranquilo.

- Pero de eso han pasado más de veinte años. ¿Pretendes que lo recuerde?

El licántropo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, dentro de nada tendrás a tu princesita en brazos – comentó Harry.

- ¿Algún comentario para el Diario Weasley? – se pusieron entonces a bromear los gemelos.

- ¿Quién se levantará por la noches? – inquirió Fred.

- La elección del nombre ¿Quién la hace? – preguntó George.

- ¿Te gustaría que se pareciese a su madre?

- ¿Qué maldición recibirá el primer novio de la niña?

- ¡Ya vale! – exclamó Sirius.

Entre risas, Ron y Harry hechizaron a los gemelos para que se callasen.

- Yo tengo una duda¿está claro el nombre de mi primita y ahijada? – preguntó Tonks.

- Si es niña, que no las tengo todas conmigo, estoy seguro que te gustará el nombre – respondió Sirius.

Todos miraron expectantes.

- Andrómeda – dijo él.

Hubo una sonrisa general. Era un bonito nombre. Tonks se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Sirius.

- Gracias tío.

El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Hacía muchos años que su sobrina no le decía tío.

Unas horas después, Nora apareció finalmente en el salón. Tras ella venía la señora Weasley. Ambas sonreían. Nora llevaba entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en mantas.

Sirius se acercó en silencio. La chica sonrió y le puso el bulto entre sus brazos. Luego le susurró algo al oído.

El hombre sonrió y dejo caer una pequeña lágrima de emoción. El salón seguía en silencio, hasta que Fred no soportó más.

- ¿Tan fea es Andrómeda que no dices nada?

La señora Weasley le soltó una colleja que el chico rió. Sirius se giró y sonrió a todos.

- Es un niño – sonrió el orgulloso padre – Nicholas Black.

Todos abrieron los ojos. Un niño.

- Lunático, tengo un hijo – dijo Sirius tragando con dificultad.

- Bien hecho Canuto – sonrió su amigo.

Y dicho esto, padre e hijo subieron las escaleras en busca de la madre, mientras allí abajo comenzaba la fiesta entre aplausos.

Sirius entró cargando a su hijo en la habitación. Hermione descansaba cansada en su cama. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio aparecer a ambos hombres por la puerta. Él se acercó a ella, le puso a su hijo entre sus brazos y la miró.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

Hermione le besó. Luego, ambos miraron a su recién nacido hijo.

- Nicholas es un nombre muy bonito – comentó Sirius.

- ¿Te decepciona que sea niño?

- Si te soy sincero – le dijo él con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules – Me hacía ilusión un niño. He tenido demasiadas princesas en mi vida.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó ella divertida.

Conectaron sus miradas. Estaban felices. Entonces, el pequeño Nicholas abrió sus ojos por primera vez y vio a sus padres. Ellos le miraron y sonrieron. Tenía los ojos azules.

_¡Sorpresa¡He vuelto! Jejeje En fin, siento el retraso pero es que estuve una semana en Roma de viaje de fin de curso así que… ¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado que haya sido niño¿Qué tal el nombre de Nicholas?_

_En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, y gracias a Lady Orapma, Yedra Phoenix, Malu Snape Rickman, keena89, Koumal Lupin-Nott, remmy-ro, beautifly92, remusina black, mily, asterisco, Skarlita, Monse, makisblack, gala zoel y PadFoot Femme. Un besazo a tods._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… por cierto, haciendo clic en GO podéis dejar críticas, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias… en pocas palabras, un review. Besos._


	33. Cap 33: Secuestro

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 33: SECUESTRO

Nicholas se convirtió pronto en el centro del mundo. Sus padres estaban orgullosos del pequeño y todos los amigos de la pareja se divertían con las carasetas que el pequeño merodeador hacía.

El tiempo transcurrió deprisa. Los mortífagos no se movilizaron en los últimos meses y tanto la Orden como el Ministerio tuvieron un tiempo de calma. Llegado el verano, Hermione ya trabajaba en San Mungo como ayudante de sanador y Sirius volvía a ejercer de auror. El pequeño Nick tenía ya casi diez meses y era todo un hombrecito, como le decía cariñosamente su tío Remus. Pronunciaba ciertas palabras, y sonreía a todo aquel que le dedicase una carantoña.

Los hijos de Nora iban a cumplir un año. La verdad es que la fecha del aniversario de los niños también coincidía con la de la muerte del padre, pero la chica trataba de superarlo. Además, hacía tiempo que su relación con el menor de los pelirrojos había avanzado, y casi se podía decir que formaban una familia.

El jardín de la Madriguera se arregló para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos y del propio Harry. Molly fue la encargada de coordinar todos los preparativos.

A mediodía se celebró el cumpleaños de Richard y Laura. Mientras que el niño observaba cauteloso toda esa gran celebración que no entendía, Laura decidió ser mucho más práctica y alargó la mano para tratar de coger la vela de su tarta. Ocasionó diversas carcajadas.

Luego se divirtieron abriendo los paquetes. Ya en los postres, mientras los niños jugaban vigilados por sus padres, Bill y Fleur anunciaron que esperaban su primer hijo, dos años después de casarse. Y para no ser menos, y ante la gran sorpresa de todos los presentes, Tonks también anunció que estaba embarazada.

- Espera – pidió Sirius tiempo muerto - ¿Estás embarazada del señor "tengo-un-problema-peludo-que-me-impide-formar-una-familia-y-amar-a-una-mujer"?

- Por lo menos la coletilla de la mujer ya puedes quitarla desde hace dos años – sonrió ella.

- Vale – concedió el hombre, mientras la gente reía – Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Mi sobrina está embarazada de mi amigo "soy-demasiado-viejo-y-peligroso"?

- ¿No te ha quedado claro que está embarazada Sirius? – preguntó un poco harto Remus.

- ¿En serio vas a ser padre? – Remus gruñó amenazantemente a su amigo, que empezó a reírse - Es que dudaba de creérmelo hasta que tu no me lo confirmaras – y entonces se puso serio – Lo que me conlleva, ahora que estoy asegurado, a amenazarte con que trates bien a mi sobrina y que espero que hagas las cosas como Merlín manda.

Los presentes reían a gusto con las payasadas de Sirius y el efecto de enrojecimiento en la cara de Remus. Murmuró algo pero con tanto ruido no se le oyó.

A media tarde, los hombres y Ginny, formaron equipos y se dispusieron a jugar un pequeño partido de quidditch. Ron, Harry, Ginny y Sirius contra Fred, George, Bill y Charlie. Tras un resultado de 280 a 90 a favor del primer equipo, se dispuso la cena de cumpleaños de Harry.

Por lo noche, la Madriguera se llenó aún más de algunos amigos del chico de la academia de aurores y del colegio. El bullicio y la fiesta se prolongaron a lo largo de la velada.

Al final, Nora, acompañada de Ron, y el matrimonio Black subieron a recoger a sus hijos, los cuales dormían desde hacía horas en la habitación del pelirrojo. Cuando llegaron al rellano, Nora se paró de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué mal presentimiento? – Hermione se preocupaba cada vez más.

Nora subió el último tramo de la escalera corriendo. La castaña la siguió, igualmente preocupada, pues había visto en sus ojos un destello de miedo. Ron y Sirius las miraron interrogantemente antes de seguirlas.

Un grito sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Los niños!

Cuando Ron y Sirius llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, encontraron a las mujeres que lloraban de rabia y desesperación. Ambas estrujaban entre sus manos las sábanas de la gran cuna, pero no había ni rastro de los tres niños.

- ¡¿Dónde están los niños?! – exclamó Sirius.

- Se los han llevado… se los han llevado… - gemía su mujer.

El hombre avanzó llorando y abrazó fuertemente a la chica que lloraba sin poder parar. Nora se derrumbó, y no llegó al suelo porque Ron la sujetó firmemente entre sus brazos.

Un trozo de pergamino descansaba sobre la maltrecha cuna.

"_El Señor Oscuro les envía sus más cordiales saludos"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grimmauld Place volvía a ser el centro de una reunión. El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix bullía de actividad. Todas las alarmas se habían desatado tras el secuestro de Richard, Laura y Nick.

Nora y Hermione estaban sentadas en el sofá, sin apenas darse cuenta de la actividad que bullía a su alrededor. Sirius, sin poder soportar la tensión, había subido al ático. Ron, trataba de dar ánimos a la mujer que amaba. Realmente quería a esos niños como si fuesen suyos.

Harry subió a buscar a Sirius. El hombre estaba frente a la única ventana que ofrecía un poco de luz al destartalado ático. El chico únicamente pudo colocarse a su lado y ofrecerle su silencioso apoyo.

- Fue tu padre quien me informó aquella vez que mi mujer estaba gravemente en el hospital tras un ataque al Callejón Diagon. Y fue él, en calidad de mi mejor amigo, quién tuvo que decirme que mi hija, mi pequeña Audrey, había resultado muerta – Sirius lloraba.

- Te prometo que esta vez seré yo quién te informe que Nick está a salvo y protegido de Voldemort. Nadie le hará daño – se juró Harry.

- No voy a permitir que vuelva a destruir a mi familia. Ya lo hizo una vez, pero no lo permitiré – se enfrentó a su ahijado, a ese chico que quería como a un hijo – Voy a luchar.

Harry asintió y le tendió la mano a su padrino. Se estrecharon fuertemente, creando un potente lazo invisible, un pacto entre dos hombres. Luego, bajaron al salón.

La Orden del Fénix se reunió al completo. Kingsley aportó las primeras investigaciones desde el departamento de aurores, en donde se habían denunciado el secuestro de los tres niños.

- Se han tomado medidas. Un grupo de aurores ha iniciado ya una investigación para reconstruir los hechos y comenzar la búsqueda de los niños – miró fijamente a las madres – No quiero que volváis a vuestras casas. Quedaros aquí en Grimmauld Place. Los mortífagos tal vez traten de ponerse en contacto con vosotros, pero es mejor evitar un ataque.

- Tengo dos aurores, además de yo misma – explicó Tonks – investigando como pudieron llevarse a los niños de la Madriguera, una casa que indudablemente está protegida. Tal vez pudiese recibir ayuda del interior.

Hermione desconectó entonces de la explicación de los aurores. La idea de una ayuda interior le había llamado la atención. Era preciso que hubiese. La Madriguera había sido protegida por el difunto Dumbledore, además de que la Orden había reforzado los hechizos protectores. Solo alguien que lo conociese podría haber ayudado a los mortífagos a sacar a los niños.

Además, los niños debían conocerle. No habían llorado ni se habían resistido con fuerte pataletas a los posibles extraños. Pero ¿quién podría haber traicionado a sus amigos, a ella y a Nora?

De pronto, la castaña dio un bote. Todos se sorprendieron al verla reaccionar. Sirius se acercó preocupado al ver su cara y Nora la miraba interrogantemente.

- Princesa¿Qué pasa?

Pero Hermione no dio tiempo para reaccionar. Salió corriendo del salón y abrió la puerta de la calle. Para cuando Sirius trató de alcanzarla, la chica ya se había subido a un taxi y estaba doblando la esquina.

Nadie comprendía su reacción. ¿Qué le había movido a actuar así? Sirius solo tenía miedo de una cosa. Tenía miedo de que huyera. Como la otra vez.

Pero Hermione no huía. Su destino era muy concreto. Una mansión. Y dos personas. Traición.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 33. Se que he me he tardado mucho en escribir y publicar este nuevo capítulo, pero es que, como ya he dicho, mi muso se había acogido a una huelga indefinida y hace poco que ha vuelto, y me parece que le he vuelto a explotar, así que a lo mejor toma represalias, y el 34 se tarda un poquito jejeje._

_Espero que comprendáis (sobretodo los estudiantes) que los exámenes absorben mucho mucho mucho tiempo. Pero procuraré que no tengáis que desesperar tanto tiempo._

_Y sin más que decir, y esperando que os haya agradado el capítulo, aguardo vuestro ansiados reviews (ya sabéis, esos comentarios que se escriben haciendo clic en GO)_

_Un beso enorme para todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, y que son tantos, que temo olvidarme de alguno si los nombro. Vosotros ya sabéis quien sois ;-)_


	34. Cap 34: Traición, decepción y amor

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 34: TRAICIÓN, DECEPCIÓN Y AMOR

Hermione caminó por el sendero hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Llamó al timbre y espero. Una elfina doméstica le abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a salón.

Ella esperó de pie. Poco después oyó pasos por las escaleras, y dos personas hicieron su aparición por la puerta del comedor.

- ¡Hermione¿Qué haces aquí? He sabido lo del pequeño Nicholas.

- No finjas Elizabeth, no conmigo – respondió fríamente.

La señora Zabinni se quedó quieta. Pese a que era mucho mayor que la joven Hermione, sabía que la chica escondía muchos años vividos. Blaise aguardaba aún en la puerta del salón, con la mirada cabizbaja, avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber el porque – pidió la castaña.

- Hermione escucha… - trató de decir Blaise.

- ¡Tienen a Richard! – estalló en lágrimas Elizabeth – Tiene a mi hijo. Si no obedezco sus órdenes, lo matarán. No puedo permitirlo.

Hermione se dejó caer blanca sobre el sofá. Su amiga seguía llorando en silencio, y Blaise se acercó lentamente hacía ellas dos.

- Debiste decirnos que tenían al niño. La Orden te hubiera ayudado – trató de decir Hermione.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? – Blaise se levantó la manga y mostró la Marca Tenebrosa marcada sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

Ella se levantó sobresaltada y temerosa.

- ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

- Fui marcado junto a Draco Malfoy. Formaba parte de su grupo, junto con Crabbe y Goyle. Él era quien nos daba las órdenes, no éramos lo bastante importantes como para recibirlas directamente del Señor Tenebroso.

Blaise se sentó junto a su madre, que seguía sollozando.

- Pero cuando te conocí, cuando conocía a la Hermione de la que tanto hablaba mi madre, me di cuenta de mi error. Draco, pese a ser mortífago, era mi único amigo de verdad, y en cuanto supo que yo no quería seguir el juego, me encubrió. Pero… tras su muerte…

- Blaise… - trató de decir Hermione.

- Tras su muerte – se reafirmó el chico tragándose las lágrimas – Bellatrix Lestrange vino aquí, y exigió mi fidelidad. Traté de oponerme, y apresaron a Richard. Tuve que luchar. ¿Sabes que he estado en el mismo campo de batalla que Harry y Ron¿Cerca de ti y de Nora?

- ¿Qué hay de los niños?

- El Señor Tenebroso me ordenó que los secuestrara y se los llevara. Dijo que el resto vendría solo. Que tú me encontrarías.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y sacó la varita.

- ¿No será esto una emboscada?

Blaise bajó los ojos mientras Elizabeth seguía llorando.

Entonces una risa fría inundó la estancia. Hermione se giró rápidamente, y se halló rodeada de un grupo de diez mortífagos que la apuntaban con sus varitas.

- Será mejor que bajes tu varita querida prima – era Bellatrix.

- Querida prima – ironizó la castaña - ¿Y porque debería hacerlo¿Tienes miedo de que te derrote?

- Yo que tu no haría eso sangres sucia – era Lucius Malfoy – A no ser que no quieras volver a ver a tu hijo.

- No te atreverás – amenazó.

- A él por supuesto que no, es el heredero Black. Y mis nietos son muy adorables. Pero tu no importas nada querida. Así que mas vale que bajes tu varita.

La chica se sintió derrotada. Arrojó su varita sobre el que había creído su amigo, sobre Blaise Zabinni, que la recogió un tanto confuso.

Unas cuerdas, provenientes de la varita de Bella, la inmovilizaron. Lucius Malfoy la empujó hacía el centro del círculo formado por otros mortífagos.

- Buen trabajo Zabinni – le dijo al chico antes de seguir – Mucho mejor que mi hijo sin duda.

Blaise apretó los puños. Era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde. Hasta el mortífago que había sido Draco era mucho mejor que él en verdad.

Antes de que se marchasen los mortífagos, miró a Hermione. Pudo leer en sus ojos la decepción. Luego, desparecieron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un grito de dolor inundó la estancia. Hermione sufría con cada crucio que recibía. Los mortífagos estaban disfrutando con su tortura. Llevaban horas torturándola en aquella pequeña y mugrienta habitación.

Solo dos, pero aquellos dos que más daño podían hacerle. Lucius y Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras querida?

Hermione no respondió. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le restaban y la miró.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? No importo nada. Termina el trabajo que empezaste Bella. Mátame. Siempre lo has deseado – la retó.

- No me tientes querida – susurró la mujer.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado Bella? Antes no te importaba – dijo la castaña – Mataste a mi hija, aún sabiendo que era la heredera Black. No te importó entonces. ¿Por qué con Nick si¿Por qué es el varón?

Bella la apuntó nuevamente con su varita.

- Los Black merecen un heredero como corresponde. Desgraciadamente, he de admitir que no será un heredero sangre limpia, sino un vulgar mestizo. Pero ocupara el lugar que le corresponde.

- No lo permitiré – amenazó la madre.

- No estás en condiciones de permitir o no – intervino Lucius – Disfruta de tu estancia. Si sigues viva, es por orden del Señor Tenebroso. Deberías agradecérselo.

Ambos mortífagos abandonaron la celda dejando a la chica encerrada. Hermione se recostó sobre la fría pared y se dejó caer al suelo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas impotentes que cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hacía más de cinco horas que Hermione había desaparecido. Harry y Ron habían salido a buscarla por todos los lugares que se les ocurrió. Sirius, permanecía inquieto en Grimmauld Place. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de su mujer.

Tonks, ayudada por Nora, dispuso la cena. No había nada más que en ese momento se pudiese hacer. Remus permanecía junto a su amigo, sin decir palabra. A veces, la presencia silenciosa es la mejor compañía.

Y mientras la casa permanecía en un vacío, la chimenea se iluminó con el fuego verde que indicaba claramente la llegada de alguien por medio de polvos flu. Blaise Zabinni entró en la habitación, llevando en su mano derecha la varita de Hermione.

Sirius la reconoció de inmediato y se lanzó al cuello del chico que no opuso resistencia.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Remus. A su grito, Tonks, Nora, Harry, Ginny y Ron acudieron al salón - ¡Suéltale!

- ¡¿Dónde está¡¿Dónde está?! – gritaba descontrolado.

- ¡Suéltale Sirius! – entre Remus y Harry consiguieron que el hombre soltase al chico.

Este cayó al suelo, recobrando la respiración. Luego se puso en pie. Pero Ron también había reconocido la varita.

- Es la varita de Hermione – dijo.

- Lo es – reconoció el chico. Y dicho esto la puso sobre la mesa del salón.

- ¿Dónde está? – exigió Sirius.

- La tienen los mortífagos – reconoció el chico.

Un silencio inundó el salón. Nadie pudo decir nada en ese momento.

- He cometido un error – dijo el chico – Y quiero repararlo. Estoy dispuesto a daros la dirección de la guarida y a rescatarla. A ella, a los niños, y a mi hermano pequeño.

Nora ahogó un grito entonces. Richard era también, aunque no consanguíneamente, su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Tienen a Richard? – preguntó.

- Lestrange se lo llevó. Nos amenazó – reconoció el chico – Cometimos un error al no informarte, y pedir ayuda a la Orden. Ahora pido ayuda.

Sirius se desasió de los brazos de Remus y apunto con su varita al chico.

- Me vas a llevar hasta ella y me vas a ayudar a rescatar a mi familia. Pero te juro, que como sea una emboscada y nos traiciones… no veras amanecer¿entendido?

- Yo también la quiero – dijo el chico.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Remus asintiera. Conocía a ese niño. Y le comprendía. Hermione era una mujer maravillosa. Sirius podía considerarse afortunado de ser el dueño de su corazón.

Automáticamente, la cena quedó olvidada. La Orden del Fénix fue convocada y partieron de inmediato a la guarida de Lord Voldemort. Al cuartel de los aurores llegó una nota anónima anunciando la posición del escondite de los mortífagos.

La batalla final había llegado.

_Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ya se va acercando el gran final eh!! Ya estamos en él jejeje. ¿Qué os parece? Espero recibir reviews diciéndome que tal la historia y este capítulo. Acepto también sugerencias para los próximos. _

_Gracias a mica-prongs, keena89, marina66, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Angela Alissa Black, Yedra Phoenix, Malu Snape Rickman, Judith Malfoy, WOW, rachel black87, Krissalis Potter, makis y Naedra. Gracias por vuestros incondicionales reviews. Son lo mejor de todo. _

_Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado. Nos vemos en el campo de batalla (sobreentiéndase el capítulo 35 jejeje) Un beso enorme para todos._


	35. Cap 35: Llegó la hora

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 35: LLEGÓ LA HORA

Con un suave crack, un grupo de más de veinte personas se aparecieron en el jardín. Frente a ellos se alzaba imponentemente una de las mansiones pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy, una mansión que ahora albergaba el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

La Orden del Fénix estaba allí reunida al completo, dispuesta a luchar hasta el final. Al frente de ellos, un Harry Potter mucho más decidido que nunca, con una misión concreta, terminar con el Señor Oscuro.

Rápidamente se dispusieron en cuatro grupos, liderados por Harry, Remus, Sirius y Kingsley. Y atacaron.

Cogieron por sorpresa a los mortífagos, y su despiste les valió diversas muertes.

Bellatrix Lestrange corrió a avisar a su señor.

- Amo, la Orden del Fénix nos ataca.

Lord Voldemort se alzó imponente sobre su trono, y ordenó la reagrupación de sus fuerzas y el ataque.

La batalla final había comenzado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El grupo de Harry había atrapado a Bellatrix y tres mortífagos más. La lucha tomaba un cariz violento cada vez más.

- Has perdido práctica Bellatrix – se burló el moreno.

- No te creas tan valiente chico – rió la mortífaga.

- _Crucio_ – Harry había lanzado una imperdonable.

Bellatrix la esperó confiada, puesto que el muchacho nunca lo había conseguido. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta cuando sintió miles de cuchillos clavándose ardientemente en su piel.

- Dijiste que había de sentirlo, que tenía que desearlo… deseo que sufras Bellatrix Lestrange. Por todo el daño que has causado.

Después de inmovilizarla, Nora se acercó a su madrina, a aquella mujer en la que confió una vez.

- ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – preguntó.

Bellatrix sonrió burlescamente.

- Son adorables. Se nota que al fin y al cabo, son Black.

Nora clavó su varita en el cuello de la mortífaga.

- No te lo volveré a preguntar Bella. ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

- No te atreverás. Soy tu madrina – dijo ella con ira.

- No me pruebes – respondió la chica – Al fin y al cabo, tu misma me entrenaste.

Bellatrix gruñó amenazadoramente, pero sin decir una palabra. Nora se levantó sin dejar de apuntarla, y susurró.

- _Crucio_.

La mortífaga se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Neville se acercó a la chica y unió otra imperdonable a su varita.

- Esto es por Draco y por mis padres – dijo ella.

- Y por mis padres también – añadió Neville.

- _Avada Kedavra_ – dijeron ambos chicos.

De sus varitas salieron dos rayos verdes que impactaron en la mujer. Por fin, estaba muerta.

Harry seguía luchando contra dos mortífagos. Uno de ellos cayó inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que el otro comenzaba a desangrarse al haber recibido un _sectusempra_ del chico.

- Dime donde esta Hermione Black y los niños si quieres que te de una muerte rápida y sin dolor – amenazó.

- El Señor Oscuro es quien tiene a los bebes. Pero de la mujer se encarga Lucius, y seguro que su marido se alegrara de ver el trabajo – se burló.

Harry golpeó con fuerza al mortífago, que se desplomó ya casi muerto. Luego corrió en busca de su padrino y de Ron y Nora.

- Los bebes están bajo la vigilancia de Voldemort. Deben de estar en sus dependencias personales. Pero Hermione… Lucius la tiene, y estoy seguro que no le hará nada bueno.

- Nora y yo nos encargamos de los niños. Sirius, ve a buscar a Hermione – dijo Ron.

El hombre asintió. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, echó a correr en ninguna dirección. Solo tenía en mente encontrar a Hermione.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione trataba de permanecer tranquila, pero no podía evitar estremecerse del frío que sentía de estar allí en aquella celda oscura. Sabía que arriba de ella había estallado la batalla final.

La puerta de su celda se abrió de golpe. Frente a ella apareció un imponente Lucius Malfoy. Hermione se levantó de golpe y se puso a la defensiva.

- Valiente muchacha – se rió.

- No tientes a la suerte – susurró ella.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazar. Al fin y al cabo, tu estás desarmada, y yo llevo mi varita. Te conviene hacerme caso. Sobretodo por tu hijo.

- No me creas tan estúpida – le enfrentó – Se que arriba ya están luchando. ¿Tan cobarde eres que huyes a esconderte aquí?

Lucius avanzó y le colocó la varita sobre el cuello. Pero aquello no amilanó a la castaña. Sabía que con dos palabras podía matarla sin más, y no estaba dispuesta a morir sin pelear.

- Te conviene ser buena niña – silabeó el rubio acercando su rostro a la chica.

Mientras seguía con su varita en el cuello de la castaña, su otra mano se aferró a la mandíbula de ella y Lucius acercó su rostro para besarla con fuerza. Hermione trató de defenderse y un crucio recorrió su cuerpo.

- Te la debía. Aquel día, en Hogwarts, en aquel pasillo, tan de noche... – se burlaba – Si hubiese sabido que la sangre sucia Granger era la misma chica Kiely, ten por seguro que te habría raptado aunque tuvieses once años.

Y dicho esto, Lucius se echó sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione trató de luchar con sus brazos y sus piernas, pero Lucius era ahora mucho más mayor y más fuerte que ella, una simple chica que no llegaba a los veinte años.

Malfoy besaba su cara y sus labios pese a la negativa de la chica, y sin miramientos, le arrancó la ropa y le golpeó. Un hilillo de sangre salió de la nariz de Hermione.

- Me recuerda tanto aquel día en Hogwarts – se burlaba el rubio mientras seguía besándola y tocándola.

Una de sus manos se introdujo en la parte interior del muslo de la chica provocando un grito de dolor y desesperación por su parte. Mientras seguía torturándola, el rubio se terminó de desnudar.

Hermione trataba de resistirse, pero el hombre la obligaba a mantener sus piernas separadas.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – tronó una fuerte voz, provocando que el hombre rubio saliese despedido contra la pared.

Hermione se arrastró a gatas hacia la pared, y suspiró aliviada al ver que era Sirius. Pero este seguía apuntando a Lucius con rabia e ira en sus ojos.

- Creí que habías muerto. Abrí una vino reserva de muchos años para festejarlo – se burló el hombre, desnudo y desarmado.

- Yo voy a festejar ahora que no voy a tener que soportar tu presencia en este mundo. Di adiós Malfoy, nadie te echará de menos... _Avada Kedavra_.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita del animago y fue a dar de lleno al mortífago que murió antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius corrió a abrazar a su mujer, que sollozaba en el suelo, completamente desnuda y llena de arañazos y golpes.

- ¿Estás bien¡Merlín Hermione¡Dime que estás bien¡Te amo mi vida!

- Orión... – susurró ella.

Se miraron. Ella estaba allí, indefensa y sola, como la otra vez.

- Estoy bien – murmuró ella, abrazándose al hombre.

- Toma – dijo él tendiéndole una túnica – Póntela, hemos de encontrar a Nick.

El matrimonio salió corriendo de la celda sin mirar atrás. Corrieron hacia arriba. Hermione solo podía pensar en su hijo.

De pronto, Ron y Nora se cruzaron en su camino. Y junto con ellos, venían los tres niños. Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarse al pequeño Nicholas mientras lloraba. Sirius abrazó a su mujer y a su hijo a la vez.

Entonces, se hizo un silencio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Nora.

- Harry y Voldemort deben de haberse enfrentado – dijo quedamente Ron.

Ambas familias se dirigieron, siempre alerta, hacia el salón. La escena que les recibió fue inmejorable.

Los cuerpos de los mortífagos se extendían por los suelos, además de todos aquellos que estaban atados. Los aurores, y miembros de la Orden del Fénix vitoreaban. Harry y Ginny se abrazaban y se besaban, sin importarles que a sus pies esposara el cadáver de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione y Sirius se abrazaron con su hijo por medio. Por fin, el mundo era libre. Tanto el mágico como el muggle. Todos volverían a dormir en paz.

_Hey!! Llegó el final. ¿Qué me decís¿Os gusta? Espero que sí, la verdad es que me he sentido rara al terminarlo, porque he pensado que se me acaba la historia jejeje. Así que en un par de días, o como mucho una semana, os prometo un epílogo. _

_Gracias, como no, a Yedra Phoenix, tama black, keena89, Nini Snape, marina66, Malu Snape Rickman, Angela Alissa Black, rachel black87, Koumal Lupin-Nott, beautifly92, aurinah, Emily Black, Krissalis Potter, SamarKanda y Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andrómeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black (no se te ocurría otro más corto??) Gracias._

_Prometo publicar el epílogo pronto. ¿Alguien sugiere algo especial? Besos a todos. _

_PD: Los reviews se dejan haciendo clic en GO. Ya sabéis, lo de siempre. ;-)_


	36. Cap 36: Epílogo

_Disclaimer: aunque lo intento yo no soy J.K. Rowling, la historia es de mi invención pero los personajes le pertenecen a esta "rica" escritora... jejejeje_

CAPITULO 36: EPILOGO

- Hola mi niña. Te he traído tulipanes, y estoy segura que te gustaría este color tan morado que tienen. Mamá se acuerda mucho de ti. No sabes lo que me gustaría que estuvieses aquí.

Hermione estaba arrodillada ante la tumba de su pequeña hija Audrey. Había depositado un pequeño ramo frente a ella y en su mente recordaba aquellos dos meses en los que pudo disfrutar de su pequeña.

- Princesa... – susurró una voz tras de sí, al mismo tiempo que unos brazos la abrazaban.

- Ya está papá aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado más de veinte años, y pese al grisáceo cabello del hombre, Sirius seguía teniendo un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- No podemos llegar tarde – sonrió él.

Ella depositó un beso en la lápida y Sirius posó su mano sobre ella. Era su forma de acariciar a su hija, esa niña que les habían arrebatado.

El matrimonio regresó a su casa. Estaba amaneciendo.

- Va a ser un día muy largo – suspiró él.

- E inolvidable – murmuró ella.

- Se me ocurre como empezar el día Princesa – picó él.

- ¿A sí¿Y como, si es posible saber, señor Black?

- Así.

Y la besó. Como si fuera la primera vez.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡Mamá¡No encuentro mis pendientes!

- ¡Mamá¡Necesito ayuda!

- ¡Mamá¡No me sale el nudo de la corbata!

- ¡Tía Hermione¡¿Has visto mis zapatos?!

- ¡Princesa¡¿Has visto mis calcetines?!

Hermione, vestida con una hermosa túnica de gala en color verde pálido, se reía desde el sofá. Nunca cambiarían.

- Son unos desastres – le dijo a la pequeña niña de dos años que se reía en su regazo – Pero les quiero así.

La pequeña, rubia de ojos azules brillantes, se abrazó a su abuela. Y por la puerta entraron en ese momento Sirius seguido de sus hijos Andrómeda, Marius, Nicholas, y la esposa de este, Laura, todos a medio vestir, mirándolas.

- Tus pendientes están en la caja lila de la estantería – le dijo Hermione a su hija menor – Laura, tus zapatos los dejé en el armario; Sirius, seguro que si miras bien el cajón de tu mesilla encontrarás varios pares de calcetines; Nick, no te pongas nervioso y tu, Marius, relájate cariño, todo saldrá bien. Ahora te hago el nudo.

- Desastres – se rió la pequeña.

- ¡Audrey! – riño en broma su madre.

- No la riñas Laura, al fin y al cabo, tiene razón. ¿Qué harías sin mí?

Todos se rieron. Que iban a hacer si era verdad.

En veinte años, las cosas habían cambiado. Además de Nick, Sirius y Hermione habían sido padres de dos hijos más, Marius y Andrómeda. Nick les había sorprendido aún estando en Hogwarts cuando anunció que estaba enamorado de Laura Malfoy, con la que terminó casándose en una gran fiesta celebrada por todos, y con la que era padre de la única nieta de Hermione, una pequeña de nombre Audrey.

Todos sus amigos habían iniciado sus vidas sin temor a magos oscuros. Ron y Nora se habían casado finalmente, y tenían dos hijos en común, Peter y Hermione. Remus y Tonks también se habían casado, y tenían tres muchachos, Sirius, Ted y Arcturus. Por otro lado, el famoso Harry Potter se había casado con Ginny, y tenían tres hijos, Lily y los revoltosos James y Ron.

Pero aquel día iban a volverse a reunir todos los amigos, se iban de fiesta. Porque aquel día, Marius Black y Lily Potter iban a casarse.

Hermione, con infinita paciencia terminó de arreglar a su familia. Con inmenso cariño le hizo el nudo de la corbata a su hijo Marius y le abrazó. Era su niño, y ya se casaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unas chispas doradas salieron de las varitas cruzadas de los padrinos, mientras los novios se besaban una vez convertidos en marido y mujer.

- Permítanme presentarles a los señores Black.

Todos los invitados se levantaron en aplausos, mientras ellos sonreían, nerviosos. Hermione y Ginny se miraron contentas, como orgullosas madres.

La ceremonia había sido preciosa, y ahora tocaba celebrarlo. Los jardines de la mansión del Valle de Godric, donde vivía Harry, eran el lugar elegido por el matrimonio.

Al finalizar la comida, Nick, en calidad de padrino, levantó su copa.

- Por Marius y Lily Black, por su felicidad.

El reciente matrimonio fue el primero en salir a la pista a bailar, seguido de los padrinos, y poco a poco, el resto de invitados.

En un momento, Remus y Tonks se acercaron a Sirius y Hermione para pedir un cambio de pareja. Hermione aceptó la invitación de Remus.

- ¿Qué hay Nutria?

- No puedo ser más feliz Lobo. De niña jamás hubiese imaginado este final.

- Me alegra que todo haya salido perfecto.

- Podríamos haber cambiado cosas para que hubiese sido más perfecto¿no?

Lobo sonrió. Sabía que ella se refería a su dulce Nora, a Laura y Peter, a Alice y Frank, a James y Lily, a su hija.

- Estoy seguro que nos están viendo ahora mismo y se alegran por nosotros. Además, no dudes que los volveremos a ver, Nutria.

- Lo se – respondió ella, sonriendo.

- Cambio de parejas.

Sirius había aparecido de repente, tomando a su mujer y devolviendo a su sobrina a brazos de su marido.

- Cuidado con ella lobezno – dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras Tonks se reía.

Sirius y Hermione bailaron sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír.

- Ha salido todo perfecto – dijo él.

- No puedo creer aún que Marius se haya casado. Él que siempre era tímido, que se encerraba en su habitación y no se sabía nada de él por horas. El que tenía miedo de ir a Hogwarts – suspiró Hermione.

- Y se casa con una chica que no puede estarse callada más de dos minutos. En eso se parece a su abuela – se rió el hombre.

- Ya solo queda Andrómeda en casa. Y cuando vuelva a Hogwarts va a estar muy vacía. Otra vez los dos solos.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Sabes que Audrey adora estar con su abuelita, y que no te extrañe que te lleguen dos más – se burló Sirius – Marius y Lily no tardarán, y creo que a Nick y Laura les apetece otro pequeñajo.

- Nunca cambiarás – rió Hermione.

- Demasiada faena pides tu a estar alturas. Además¿no te gusta así?

- Me encanta.

- Dame un beso Princesa.

_Se terminó. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido el fic a lo largo de sus treinta y seis capítulos, y me han apoyado siempre con sus consejos, sus críticas... en definitiva, todos esos reviews que hacen que aún tengas más ganas de escribir, de escribir por vosotros..._

_Gracias a vosotros lectores... gracias a esos incodicionales que capítulo tras capítulo dejáis un review. Ya sabéis quienes sois ;-) _

_Aunque este fic va dedicado a todos... no puedo dejar de dedicarlo especialmente a mi amiga Mariam, o mejor dicho, Lady Orapma... que fue la que me descubrió este mundo y me animó con sus consejos y sus críticas. Gracias._

_Nos vemos en próximos fics. _

_Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte._

_Maria José_

_PD: Dame un beso Princesa ;-)_


End file.
